Mirrored Desires
by kalee60
Summary: A Magic Mirror with intriguing side effects, a secretive mission with little or no chance of success and a plot to change the Wizarding world forever, can Hermione and Draco survive being very reluctant partners? Only if they don't kill each other first...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, just letting you know I have no affiliation what-so-ever with the Harry Potter books - just the ridiculous story-line is mine :) This story contains adult themes, if you don't like, please don't read!**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." The exasperation in Hermione's voice couldn't be heard over the spur-of-the-moment wind storm which had kicked up from nowhere. Hermione grumbled as she rubbed her frost-bitten hands together; which ended up being a futile gesture as it only created a meagre amount of warmth.

So far a hail storm had pelted down on her between shelters, then a bus sleeted dirty snow so she was officially soaked; and a chill of epic proportions was settling in her chest. To top off her day though, she'd slipped over twice on the icy pavement - each time landing on her derrière. Rubbing it absently, she could already feel a lump forming.

It was one of the chilliest days in London's history, which meant it was a _perfect_ day to pick out a new Port-Key from the Ministry supply shop in Diagon Alley - _Keymosabe_. Her boss - Louis, had Owled her earlier in the week, saying she needed to upgrade her localised Port-Key for new missions – by Friday, no later. Hermione's old one was beginning to lose commands, and she had some important operations coming up. Hence the shopping trip in near arctic conditions. Pulling up her jacket collar to hide her pink cheeks from the harsh wind, she surmised that hell could never be the hot fiery pit it was portrayed as. The cold would be much more brutal to fragile human bodies.

At least she was alone today, no-one from the Ministry was breathing down her neck. Even though they had won the war almost a decade earlier, the Ministry still had close tabs on all the '_heroes_'. Harry turned out to be a brilliant Auror - no surprise there; it was almost as foretold as his defeat of Voldemort. Ron had strangely enough become a talent scout for English Quidditch players - a job he relished as he couldn't play for quids, but had the amazing ability to sense talent in others. And Hermione…well Hermione became an undercover agent for the Ministry's Covert Operations Team – or COT. The Wizarding world thought she was one of many English Magical Ambassadors for the Ministry, fluffing about with dinners and meetings – Hermione loathed public gatherings and was glad she was obligated to attend only six a year. COT was an elite group of Witches and Wizards who were at the forefront of keeping the English Wizarding Society safe from outside attacks of any description. Each operative worked singularly, which was ideal for Hermione; she was a perfectionist and being saddled with a partner wouldn't fit into her plans. Alone was how she liked it, in not only her career but also her private life. She didn't even own a cactus.

So lost in her thoughts was she, Hermione didn't spy the unwelcome fellow shopper until they were almost upon her. She immediately berated herself for letting her guard down. Hermione hoped they would continue on their way, yet they circled her once; then stopped directly in-front of her. She exhaled a tight breath between her teeth when she realised he wasn't going to move.

"Why, Granger, that's an interesting smear covering the back of your jacket. I didn't realise Versace had a new line of dirty-chic out?"

Hermione turned what she hoped was a scornful look towards the bane of her existence. It made no difference; he continued to stand arrogantly before her. His left eyebrow lifted in amusement as he leaned around and blatantly checked out her backside. His scrutiny made her uncomfortable, which in turn made her angry; what did she care what he thought?

"Malfoy, never a pleasure…as usual."

"Oh, come now. It's always a pleasure when I'm involved." Draco's mouth twisted in a smirk - Hermione pointedly ignored the small gesture. She was becoming a master at disregarding his expressions, years of practise made it easier.

"You're right, I _have_ heard the rumours; you're always involved in pleasuring yourself."

Hermione felt a moment of satisfaction as his mouth turned down while he figured out what she had implied. But before she could turn on her heel and enter the nearest shop, she felt her foot slip on the icy sidewalk. _Oh God no, not in front of him. Anyone but Draco sodden Malfoy._

As she fell, Hermione flailed out like a graceless duck, managing at the last second to grip something as she went down. With a horrific rip, she landed at Draco's feet holding his pocket in one hand, and failing miserably at holding her dignity in the other. Draco looked down in surprise at first; then a demonic scowl overtook him as he gritted his teeth. Hermione could almost hear them grind from her rather undignified position on the sidewalk.

"Do you realise, _Granger_, this jacket costs more than you make in a month?"

Hermione gulped loudly and shut her eyes in a futile attempt to block Malfoy's livid expression out. With a bit of luck, he would self combust in anger and disappear with a puff of smoke. She peered up through a half opened eye. He was still there; looking angrier than before. _Damn it_.

Draco was somehow under the misguided notion he was superior to most mere mortals. Conceitedness like his took many years to perfect, and now at almost thirty - he'd nailed it. The only thing Hermione had managed to nail over the last ten years; was making sure her books were back to the library on time. Well, almost always on time; _okay_ her late fees had at least been halved in the last year.

Realising she was sitting on the wet sidewalk with a blank expression - not unlike a shop mannequin, she scrabbled for something witty and non-threatening to say. She heard him exhale like she was a moron; which she probably was – but he needn't bring attention to it. Hermione felt herself flush in anger; there was only one thing for it. She had to goad her way out of the situation, see how he liked being on the receiving end of ire. To apologise would be to show weakness – something Malfoy would take great pleasure in exploiting.

"Merlin, why would you wear something like that in public then? Shouldn't it be in a vault somewhere? Hang on; we're on the same salary, Malfoy. Why on _earth_ would you spend that much on such an ugly coat? I can tell you, I have nicer things to spend my pay-check on."

His face hardened, and she swore steam emitted from his nostrils; he was _that_ ticked off. Satisfaction, hot and sweet curled deep within her; yet, the manners her parents had instilled from birth fought to ask if she could pay to get his coat repaired. Though something inside of her demanded she remain quiet. Hermione couldn't afford to be nice to Malfoy, literally or financially.

"Ugly? Coming from you in your bargain bin monstrosity, that's rich. This is Hugo Boss'." His sneer was still firmly in place, much to her dismay. He wasn't going to drop this easily. But, when had dealing with Malfoy ever been easy? She'd been trying for years now, and nothing had changed. Against her better judgement she snapped back at him.

"Well, I don't care who it used to belong to, it's still hideous. He obviously had no taste either."

Draco snorted in derision; then held out his hand towards her. Hermione blinked slowly a few times to make sure the proffered hand was not a joke. Maybe she _had_ misjudged him. Holding hers out in response, she felt a breeze as Draco strode past her into the shop; leaving her stranded on the wet sidewalk. She noticed he had ripped the pocket from her hand.

"You…you, bloody prat." Hermione spluttered at the empty doorway; then groaned as she realised he had just stepped inside Keymosabe – the very place she needed to go. _Crap._

Gingerly, she managed to get to her feet without looking completely useless. This was no mean feat when everything had a layer of thin ice on it, and your buttocks were screaming blue murder at you. What she really craved was a hot bath with a glass of white wine balancing on the side. Then she could forget about her run-in with the biggest pillock this side of the Thames. But she needed to purchase a new Port-Key, and they only opened their doors late afternoon. So ignoring the warning bells peeling madly in her head, she followed Malfoy inside.

Keymosabe looked exactly like an antique shop, one which consisted of four large rooms - each smelling as musty as the next. Although it was the aroma of old leather and books which made Hermione inhale deeply. A smile spread across her face as she fingered small trinkets which once belonged to some of the most powerful wizarding families in the country. An old hairbrush and mirror set caught her eye and she headed over to look at it properly.

She was stalling, and it annoyed her. The industrial Port-Keys she needed were in the back room, they were the sturdy multiple use ones – with a thousand or more Ports available on them. The ones in the front of shop were generally for single use only.

Hermione's usual Gryffindor courage had taken flight today. She figured Malfoy was at Keymosabe's for the same reason as her, and she was trying not to run into him more than she had to. He'd most probably pull a mace from the wall and embed it in her skull if he saw her again. She felt her face flame red as she replayed the rip of his coat in her mind. Why was she only ever incompetent and clumsy around him? It was downright exasperating.

"Can I help you, Miss Granger?" A kind voice interrupted her musings.

A small plump man with wire rimmed glasses walked gently up to her, his hands clasped together and cheeks pink. Hermione smiled warmly at him.

"Hello Manfred. It's so nice to see you again."

Manfred smiled genuinely at her; then proceeded to grill her about her lack of love life – berating her for not having a lover. Hermione flushed red. The thing about Manfred was; he was known as a ruthless awful man who treated Ministry employees with disdain and overcharged them grossly for his wares. But by some miracle, Hermione had won him over a few years ago, so she now had to put up with his invasive questioning – or else suffer his horrendous attitude and tripled prices. For some reason Manfred had taken it upon himself to be her personal love guru as he couldn't understand why Hermione wasn't in love and happy. _She_ tried not to think about the reasons why she wasn't. Sighing inwardly she realised it could have been worse than Manfred's questions; she might have to be polite to Malfoy instead. Staving off a shudder, Hermione had to stop Manfred from talking about her, and there was only one subject he enjoyed more.

"Is the family well?"

His face lit up while he told her in detail how his Aunt Stella had fallen and broken her hip, and how Skele-Gro reacted badly with her bones. Hermione nodded and smiled politely; glad the topic was off of her dismal lack of partners. It's not like she _never_ dated - just not Wizards. They all knew her, and wanted the notoriety of dating the famed Hermione Granger. So, she dated Muggles. Well, if she was honest - she slept with them – okay, two of them; it was a little bleak in retrospect. It was impossible to have a true relationship with someone when you couldn't tell them what you were at heart. Strangely it never usually bothered her in the slightest – only when Manfred questioned her. Feeling an unwelcome lump in her chest, Hermione interrupted Manfred's new spiel on his Cousin Agnes's bunions.

"Actually, Manfred - I'm searching for a new Port-Key. I'm after an ornate mirror for my bedroom. The last Key was a book – and I kept misplacing it. Something bigger would be perfect. Plus I'd prefer something with a bit of history, a story even."

Manfred stared intently at her for a moment, his look unreadable. Hermione couldn't figure out whether she'd said something to offend him. Maybe she should have listened about the bunions? _Oh god, would she have to bring it up again?_ Hermione mentally slapped herself, of course not – Manfred was a professional, _and_ he needed the sale. He looked over his shoulder towards the next room, and Hermione swore a smile passed over his face. It was gone before she could really tell though.

"Ah, I may have one or two mirrors which could be suitable. I have just been showing them to another customer. They're in the next room." He pointed to the doorway at the far end of the shop. "Go on through and see if there's anything you'd like for your bedroom in there. Call me if you need assistance."

Hermione frowned slightly; Malfoy was most likely the other customer; and he would definitely not be welcome in her bedroom. Suddenly a mental picture of him propped up on her bed wearing nothing but a smile, made her falter. Where the hell did that thought come from? Shaking her head, she looked back at Manfred. Yes, there was definitely a small smile gracing his lips. What was going on?

"Are there any unsecured maces back there?" He frowned at her, and she shook her head, and walked towards the door. "Never-mind. I'll take my chances."

Hermione's eyes rested on the perfect mirror almost immediately. It was freestanding with a golden frame. The small patterned leaves which were carved around the edges, gave it a whimsical look. Hermione almost clapped her hands together in excitement. It was perfect for her room. She strode towards it, and as her hand touched the frame, someone else grabbed the other side.

"Let go, Granger. I saw this first." Silver eyes clashed with chocolate ones. Sparks ignited between the two of them, tangible in the small space.

Anger bubbled up, she was sick to death of him getting his own way at work. Today she would make sure it turned out differently. "Oh, no you don't, Malfoy. I was here first; this is my Port-Key. It will go perfectly in my unit. _You_ only want it because I do."

Malfoy dropped his hand; a look of utter distaste appeared on his aristocratic face.

"Why on _earth_, would I want anything you do? Your taste is usually atrocious. I can only imagine what a horrific life this beautiful Port-Key would have amongst all your junky furniture. It would be much better off in Malfoy Manor."

Hermione snorted in anger, which only made Malfoy's sneer widen. Why was it, Malfoy could make her feel _so_ uncouth and inferior; no matter the situation. He had an extraordinary ability for riling her up, and it never ceased to amuse him. What she really loathed; was that it actually got to her and she reacted - every-time.

He was the only one in the entire COT team who rubbed her up the wrong way. Actually he rubbed her up, down and sideways in frustration and had been doing so for six long years now. Thank Merlin he wasn't her boss; they were equal to a certain degree - the top two operatives in the team.

Draco didn't really need to work, the Malfoy coffers ran deep. But, he seemed to get some sort of satisfaction working at the Ministry. He even went undercover in the Muggle world for six months. It must have been where he discovered the love of Muggle designers and fancy electronic gadgets. Malfoy grabbed for the mirror again, bursting Hermione's thoughts.

"Hey. I said, let go." She was ashamed to hear a slight girly whine in her voice.

Malfoy completely ignored her like usual, and picked it up. Hermione then did something she knew _should_ make her feel ashamed for the rest of her life; but secretly loved doing. She threw herself at him. Literally. Malfoy didn't expect a physical attack, and promptly dropped the mirror in surprise. Fortunately it didn't break; it landed with a thump as Malfoy hit the ground with Hermione right on top of him.

All the air whooshed out of him in one breath as his face turned red. Hermione's forehead hit his chin, making him roar in pain; or maybe it was anger. She hoped she wouldn't suffer a black eye, or more importantly, have Draco's tooth embedded in her head.

Malfoy's arms involuntary came up to capture her, snaking tight around her waist. For a split second she enjoyed the feeling of being held, no matter how unorthodox the situation. After a moment, she found it hard to ignore the muscular body she was sprawled across; made only worse by the fact that it was Malfoy. She shouldn't entertain any indecent thoughts about him – ever. He was the kind of person who would sense it, therefore gaining ammunition in which to taunt her. Traitorously though, Hermione's body noticed his warmth. He was much warmer and solid than she thought humanly possible. Somehow she envisioned Malfoy to be cold blooded, and soft.

Hermione realised after a minute, that he still hadn't let go of her waist. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd stunned him into , she'd be in more trouble than Hitler if the golden boy of COT was injured by her hands. Her boss, Louis would be the first in line to throttle her. She still didn't see why he was so popular. He was an arse.

Maybe she could try and imagine it was someone else whom she tried to kill. Looking up, she saw the distinct blondness of Malfoy instead. He looked down and their eyes locked. Funny how she'd never noticed that through his silver irises, flecks of gold danced…. _damn it_; this was no time for her overactive imagination to kick in. He was an enemy of sorts, not an attractive suitor to lust over. Lust; hang on, who mentioned lust? _Oh crap_, she did. Suddenly he tensed underneath her, as if realising their position for the first time. Hermione ignored the tightness in her belly that his movement caused.

"Granger, you…daft twat. What the hell are you doing? Trying to impale me on a shard of glass? You're a damn nutter." His voice was strained as he came to grips with the situation.

Malfoy shoved her to the side and got up so quickly she almost snapped her neck. He stood for a moment wiping his jacket as if he could get rid of germs. _Wait a minute;_ that would be her germs,_ insulting bastard_. His hand ghosted over the missing pocket and he glared down at her again. Before she could cry out in indignation, she saw a flash of light in the corner of her eye. She jumped up and spun around, only to see their reflection in the mirror, nothing else. She could have sworn the glow came from there. Frowning, she turned back to her extremely furious co-worker and proverbial pain in her butt.

"I'm not crazy, Malfoy; I just really want that particular Port-Key."

He took one step forward which was supposed to be menacing, but seemed a little ridiculous to her. No way did she find Malfoy intimidating, well, not really. He was so close; her nose almost touched his neck -_ his strong muscular neck_. The spicy scent he favoured washed over Hermione, making her catch her breath. She loathed admitting it, but Dunhill had always been a favourite of hers. Every time she smelt it, her stomach went funny; unfortunately he was the only man she knew who wore it. Which was the one and only reason Malfoy's close proximity was making her insides flip-flop. She took half a step back, gazing up into his grey eyes, which were currently slitted in rage. She saw another spark and this time Malfoy noticed it too.

"Are you casting spells, Granger?" His voice was derisive and full of importance. He lifted his lip slightly. "Certifiable you are. I should report you to Potter's department. Unlawful magic use in shops is illegal."

Hermione tried not to smile at his ridiculous threat. Harry would never arrest her over such a preposterous charge. Malfoy was just angry. She had ruined his jacket, crumpled his suit and winded him after a tackle. _Okay_, maybe he had every right to be annoyed, but so did she. "I am not using illegal spells, you Dolt. You know how I feel about unauthorized use of magic. It's coming from the mirror - I think."

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow, mocking her. She huffed and grabbed the mirror, pulling it forward. Inspecting the back, she saw nothing out of place.

"There's nothing wrong that I can see." Hermione knocked on the back, the sound reverberated through the room. She heard a chuckle from Malfoy and pushed down the small pulse in her chest. Surely she'd heard wrong, the lord and master of all cynics did _not_ chuckle. Well, not in her vicinity anyway. And the sound of it certainly did not make her feel anything but derision.

"You would do anything to dissuade me from purchasing that Port-Key. Casting a few flashy spells will not frighten me away. It's mine." Draco's voice was low and serious. It should have made her back off, but it didn't_._

Hermione was beginning to get concerned. Her blood pressure had increased and decreased at least fifty times in the last half an hour, all because of bloody Malfoy. She was a coronary attack waiting to happen. If she fell over spluttering, he would step over her, take the mirror and leave her to rot with furniture which hadn't been sat on since the 1920's. But, thoughts of her health didn't stop her from hissing at him furiously.

"Take it then, I dare you to try…"

Disbelief stole over Malfoy's face for a moment; then his eyes hardened. He grasped the front of the mirror, while Hermione held it from the back. They began tugging it from both sides, like children fighting over a toy. Unexpectedly a white blinding light exploded in her eyes. A second later she found herself on the ground. Groggily she turned her head, seeing Malfoy slowly sitting up. Whatever happened, affected them both. Her ears were ringing and she felt strange. She realised Malfoy was speaking to her.

"…like I said, Granger you're bonkers. I won't report you this time. But I'll be keeping an eye on you. What a nutcase…"

Before she could get to her feet, Malfoy had grasped the mirror and strode out to the front counter. She almost ran after him, until she spied what was hidden behind the mirror they were fighting over. Another exact replica sat undamaged. How she didn't see it before was beyond her, she must have been too busy trying to thwart Malfoy. If anything, this Port-Key was more beautiful than the one he had grabbed. Smiling broadly, Hermione waited till she heard the front door close. Thus meaning Malfoy had departed. A sinfully evil smile spread across her face.

"What a total pillock." Still giggling, she seized her prize.

Manfred waited patiently for her at the counter, a secret smile played around his lips. Hermione didn't think anything of it this time; he was obviously just in a happy mood.

"I trust you found what you were after, a Port-Key which would look good in your bedroom?"

"Yes, actually I did, even better than what I first hoped for." A smile at outwitting Malfoy bubbled over again. Manfred returned it with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ah, the mischief mirror, you have found a rare piece."

"The mischief mirror?" Hermione wondered why it suddenly didn't seem like such a good piece of fortune. It was a magical Port-Key shop after all. Anything could happen.

"Oh, don't look so worried, there is nothing remotely dangerous about this mirror. It once belonged to a trickster, many, many years ago named Rudolf Maine. He was quite a weak wizard who preformed parlour tricks to Muggles for money. The mirror was part of his illusions. He disappeared mysteriously during one performance, never to be seen again. I came across it years ago and have only recently converted it into a Port-Key."

"Oh, so you mean this original owner, Rudolf was a magician? Like pull a rabbit from a hat?" Hermione asked, glad the mirror she had chosen had a back story.

Manfred nodded in agreement. "Exactly, I like to give a little history on all the Keys I sell. I also like to give the new owner a little advice."

Hermione paid her money and patiently waited for his sage guidance on cleaning care and usage. You could never be too careful when it came to Port-Key furniture. She didn't want to be cleaning it and end up in Africa.

"Keep your wits about you, Miss Granger. Your brain is your greatest asset, especially when thrust into a world you know nothing about. But, you guard your heart too intently. Let it have a choice once in awhile. It may surprise you."

Hermione stood stock still for a full minute, knowing she looked like a goldfish. Well, that was not the type of advice she was expecting. Shaking her head she thanked Manfred and left the store. It wasn't until later when she was putting the mirror next to her bed she saw the activation code. It simply stated 'dreams can come true'. Hermione smiled at Manfred's joke and knew she'd have to call him in the morning to find out how to activate it properly.

* * *

Hermione kicked her leg playfully as his teasing breath ghosted over her shins. Sighing deeply, she reached down to run her fingers through soft hair. She loved his hair and had wanted to touch it for more years than she could remember. It was just as silky as she'd imagined. His tongue traced the groove of her knee and he slowly began to move upwards towards his ultimate goal.

She shivered in desire as he nipped her skin lightly, his soft chuckle at her moans sent shards of wanton lust straight to her groin. Gods this felt sinful, wrong and 'oh' so perfect all at the same time. His fingers dug into her hips as his kisses grew in intensity. Suddenly his mouth enveloped her, she groaned in pleasure. Never had anyone taken so much time and care with her, which meant she wouldn't last long. His tongue twisted and turned over her wetness, tracing around her clit. Hermione almost flew off the bed. Grasping his head in her hands she held him in place as his snake-like tongue delved deep within her. She flung a leg over his shoulder and let him take her wherever he wished.

"Draco, don't stop, Merlin that feels magic."

Stop. Draco? What?

Hermione sat up quickly. She was alone in bed, though her sheets were twisted and the smell of arousal permeated the room. The throbbing between her legs and the wetness she could feel were real enough. It was like Malfoy was really in her room tasting her. A spike of desire hit her stomach as she thought this. _No,_ the thought of anyone in her aroused state would make her quake. Why oh why was her brain being so cruel? Now her dreams were creating unwanted attractions to Malfoy. As if spending eight hours a day in the same office as him when not on a mission wasn't enough, he now had to penetrate her sleep. Hermione ignored the tightness in her groin at the thought of Malfoy penetrating anything of hers.

"Get a god-damn grip, woman." She hit her bed in frustration. What was happening? Madness, that's what. Or had she eaten cheese before bed? Dairy was supposed to invoke nightmares, she had read that somewhere. Or maybe she really did want Malfoy in her bed.

"No, not at all, not ever," she whispered into the semi-darkness. It sounded like a lie, even to her.

Hermione flopped back amongst her pillows and flung a hand over her eyes. Peeping out at her alarm clock, she saw the red digits blink 3.27am. Groaning she shut her eyes again. She didn't think sleep would be visiting anytime soon. Not while she had a need that demanded to be sated. But, she couldn't bring herself to alleviate the situation, not when Malfoy was the cause. It would be like admitting to herself that she found him desirable. She sung loudly in her head as the voice of reason piped up to say she did find him ridiculously handsome. It worked for a moment.

"Crap, crap and crap once more."

Turning onto her side, Hermione looked at the reflections in her new mirror. Moonlight cascaded through the window and she could clearly see the outline of her prone body. Then another figure appeared. Gasping, Hermione spun over quickly. She was the only one in her room. Twisting back she watched in fascinated horror as the silhouette appeared once more, it looked like smoke pooling together to create a figure. Unfortunately, she knew the outline of this particular person very well. She must still be dreaming. Strangely, as soon as this thought formed she felt herself relax into the dream._ What happens in a dream stays in one, right?_

Surprising her with his solidity, smoky Malfoy curved an arm around her pulling her onto her back. Hermione turned willingly. His lips captured hers in an agonisingly sweet kiss. His lips felt full and real enough though. His tongue darted into her mouth and she moaned into his warmth. Growling in the back of his throat, Draco rolled them over so she was sprawled on-top of him.

"I like you on me, Granger. You had me so hard today; I'm surprised you didn't feel it."

Hermione giggled and kissed along his collarbone, earning her more small growls. Gods his voice was deep and hypnotic, she could listen to him for hours. She couldn't believe her dream Malfoy brought up the incident from Manfred's shop, her sub-conscious was working overtime.

His hand curled around her back and she sat up. The feeling of his hard cock against her warmth induced her to wiggle. His throaty chuckle made her smile. Hermione looked back over at the mirror and gasped. Smoke was pouring out of it, like the inside was on fire. Looking down at Malfoy she saw he had once again disappeared.

"So far this dream had been disappointing in the satisfaction stakes." She mumbled.

Suddenly a smoke tendril came straight for her. It wound around her wrist tightly. _Tightly_, hang on – this was dream smoke, it shouldn't be solid. It began to tug her. She resisted. It yanked harder. Hermione began to panic; this dream was turning into a nightmare. She rolled over sharply trying to dislodge the thread. It loosened slightly and she let out a relieved breath.

Then out of nowhere, four tendrils grabbed a limb each; she screamed out and writhed madly. They were too strong for her. The smoke began to drag her towards the mirror, which now had a surface like a lake in the middle of a storm. Waves of liquid glass lapped over the frame, the golden vines which looked so beautiful at first now looked menacing with thorns that reached for her.

Her feet dipped in first, she expected an icy coldness, yet she felt warmth spread across her feet. _Is this what it's like to die?_ Hermione's self preservation kicked in and she tried once again to wriggle free. It was no use. She was now up to her thighs. Shutting her eyes she willed herself to wake. Nothing happened. The warmth now spread across her chest. Hermione took one last deep breath as her face disappeared into the mirror.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story - as always it's an action/spy story, I can't seem to shake the plot-bunnies which jump out for this genre! It will be around 9 chapters and I'll try and post every four or five days :) Feel free to let me know what you think - I love hearing from everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione slowly came into consciousness. The first thing she felt was a pounding in her temple, followed closely by a constriction around her chest. Panicking slightly, Hermione scrambled for a deep breath as the memory of smoke wrapping around her body infiltrated her memory. Within a second she deduced the tightness around her wasn't the ghostly tendrils, this felt a little different, warmer for starters. Looking down, she saw two strong arms wrapped around her firmly; pale hair covered them in a soft down, and a Tag Heuer watch told her it was 2 o'clock. Looking up to the canopy of trees (trees?) the brightness indicated it was afternoon. What the hell was happening, and why was she on a forest floor, groggy and being embraced? And why didn't she really care for the moment as she snuggled back a little?

She knew the smoke pulled her into the mirror – which she also knew was a Port-Key. Obviously the Port mechanism somehow tripped and pulled her into an early transportation. It didn't explain where she was, and who was wrapped around her. Hermione was completely alone in her bedroom the night before…well…almost.

Images of Malfoy above her, kissing, licking - making her moan his name bombarded her senses for a moment. It was all a dream, he wasn't really there; she knew that emphatically. Yes, a dream was completely explainable; unfortunately the heat between her thighs was not. Her mind would never be so addled that she would willingly invite him to her bed. Hermione ignored the voice which taunted her; telling her it was her body which wanted Malfoy not her brain. She couldn't believe her physical form could be that stupid either. Malfoy was bad news, no matter how ridiculously sexy she thought he was – _hang on_ 'he' thought he was, she amended.

Suddenly it hit Hermione in a moment of clarity – she knew who the phantom hugger was. How could she be so stupid? She'd obviously hit her head at some point – hard.

Hermione jerked upright, smacking the person behind her awake. With a masculine growl, Draco sat up looking as dazed as she felt. She took in a small amount of satisfaction at managing to smack him in the head twice in 24 hours. Jumping to her feet, she immediately crouched down again. Why the heck was she only in her tank top and sleep shorts? And why in Merlin's name was Malfoy lying on a forest floor in his – _gulp_ – navy blue Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

"Explain now, Malfoy. What the bloody hell did you do?" Hermione's voice hissed in anger, as she tried to look anywhere but at Malfoy's chiselled body. _Bloody eyes_, his chest was like a homing beacon.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he took in their position. "What _I_ did, Granger? You're the one throwing unlawful spells around yesterday. Take me back now; I was having quite the pleasant dream."

Hermione's faced flushed, _do not think about that particular dream - not now. _It was near on to impossible though, not when he sat less than two metres away, half naked.

"Well, Granger. Do it. I have much more important things to be doing than being a part of your little ploy to get me alone. By the way, I don't do forests for future references." He pulled a stick from god knows where and threw it past her. Of all the arrogant men in the world, she had to be here with the self proclaimed king of them.

Huffing with anger she stood up to her full height of five foot eight and glowered down at him, hands on hips. "I did bloody nothing to you, as you well know. _'Don't do forests'_," she mimicked. "Hell, if I was going to bring a man to what appears to be a deserted forest, you wouldn't even make the short list – since you're not even a man….you're a…what…what are you looking at? Gods at least pretend to pay attention to me when I'm speaking, you oaf?"

Malfoy wasn't listening, much to Hermione's fury; he was just staring – at her. Hermione then realised her dark grey stretchy tank-top left nothing to the imagination as her nipples were clearly poking out, in coldness – nothing more. Although as his eyes darkened beyond belief, she hated to admit it wasn't _just_ the coldness which made her nipples pebble. She couldn't help but wonder what he saw.

Hermione knew her dark hair was cascading down her back in a messy tangle of curls and her tight black jockey shorts barely covered her assets; she must look like a scantily clad warrior woman. All she needed was a spear – which she would thrust between Draco's ribs. Now why did her mind conjure up the words spear and thrust? _Stupid imagination, _she should have curbed it in kindergarten.

Draco slowly swallowed and Hermione felt a wash of power crawl over her skin. Did he like what he saw? Then she squashed it – he was a male, and she was half naked – of course he did. This once again set off the unexplainable anger within her, and she used every ounce of willpower in her body not to cross her arms in-front of her. Hermione Granger had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of – except maybe her reaction to the lug sitting by her feet.

"Oi, stop ogling what you can't afford and get me home – we have to be in the office in two hours for a brief. And unlike you – I loathe to be late." Hermione snapped her fingers in-front of Malfoy's face impatiently.

He then did something which stole her breath. He grabbed her waggling finger and pulled her down so she had one knee on the mossy ground and their noses where almost touching.

"Granger, I do not – nor will I ever find you in any way, shape or form attractive. You are still the little bookworm, know-it-all who dated a Weasley and pretends to be above her pay-grade. I admit you have an extremely pleasant body – yet your personality negates any form of desire I could possible have for you." He released her finger violently, and she stumbled back a little, stunned at his rant.

For a second she was left with no thoughts; then she finally registered what he'd said. Hermione hated admitting to the small stab of pain at his words, _hang on_ – she was better than his snide remarks borne from being inbred. Everyone on the planet wanted to feel beautiful, she was no different – and it was of no consequence what Malfoy thought. Plus, no matter what his mouth said, she could tell by his eyes he found her somewhat appealing. "Well, Malfoy, for the first time since I've known you – I completely agree with what you said – you've summed up my feelings for you in a nut-shell."

A look of what she could only describe as surprise flew across his face. "Don't fib, Granger – everybody finds me attractive, you're lying."

Hermione laughed loudly and genuinely, even more so as his eyes narrowed. "Oh, you're priceless and so full of yourself. To be honest, I like dark hair and tanned skin – not white and blonde. Sorry to burst your arrogant bubble."

Malfoy looked down at his chest, and spoke with conviction. "I am _not_ white."

She couldn't help but smile at his forlorn look; he really did think he was god's gift. She just had to hide the fact she truly thought he was appealing. Unfortunately she did find pale skin and almost white blonde hair scrumptious, just more so without the added arrogance which came from being born to the right bloodline. "You _are_ white compared to Christos, actually you borderline on a little pasty."

Malfoy grabbed her hand again and she gasped at his extreme grip. _Crap_ – she'd pissed him off, one day the goading would cease - or not. "Who the hell is Christos?"

His eyes didn't waver from hers; steely in their regard. Hermione couldn't help but push him. "Jealous are we?"

He dropped her hand. "In our line of work – you have to be more than careful of whom you date. You can't just be with anybody, Granger. Did you get him checked out, background, jobs, wives - anything?"

"At what point, did I say I was dating him, last time I checked one night does not make a relationship." Hermione once again felt satisfaction at the look on his face. Let him think what he wanted. Christos was a character out of the latest paranormal romance she was reading – he was a Werewolf with considerable muscle and sex appeal. A girl could dream.

"I don't want to hear about your sordid sex-life with common people – I bet he's even a Muggle. You seem to go for the runty humans with no sense of self."

The slap resounded in the grove of trees they stood in. Hermione didn't even realise she'd struck out until a pink imprint formed on Draco's cheek. Her mouth formed an 'o' in surprise. Never had she slapped a fellow agent from her division – never had a reason to. Even now she couldn't form in her mind why she actually hit Malfoy.

"You stupid bint." He ground out in fury.

_Oh, that's why_. He grabbed her hand before she actually managed contact this time. He twisted her wrist until she felt like crying out in pain – but there was no way she would make a sound. Malfoy would get way too much enjoyment from it. He pulled forward, bending her arm and Hermione ended up almost nose to nose with him again, his arm holding hers tightly against her own back - trapped. He was too strong – damn muscled men.

They sat like that for a moment – at a stalemate. Hermione was furious to realise his eyes still had gold flecks through them, it wasn't her imagination. Sun hit his hair making it halo around his head in a white gold haze and instead of hatred burning in his eyes, there was almost a mute surprise. Hermione frowned slightly at the look; then she knew what was going on. _Bloody, Merlin._

It looked like he was trying to figure out whether to kiss her or not. Hermione's immediate reaction was to pull away in disgust – then why did she stay deathly still, hardly breathing in-case she ruined the moment?

As his head bent slowly towards her, a loud crack sounded in the clearing. Pushing her roughly away with a litany of choice swear words, some which she believed he'd made up, he stood. Hermione had no choice but to slowly stand up beside him. They ended up back to back ready to attack if need be. Hermione could feel the heat of Malfoy against her and she tried desperately to think of anything other than how delicious he would look in all his 6 foot 3 glory wearing only jockey shorts.

She stumbled as they both circled around slowly, trying to see the cause for the noise. Malfoy immediately placed his arm around Hermione steadying her, she ignored the immense amount of heat he was giving off – she also ignored how close his hand was to her underwear line. She threw his arm off of her.

"I can look after myself." Hermione hissed as she tripped again, smacking into his back hard; s_tupid forest and tree roots. _It took all her willpower not to turn around and punch him in the kidney when he laughed at her.

"Over there." Draco slunk off towards a thick trunked tree, where two large black bags were now sitting as if they had always belonged there. Hermione huffed, what the hell was Louis up to? They were Ministry grade backpacks – used for covert missions. Hermione knew she was not going to like what they found in them at all.

Before they managed to pick up the bags, a different noise broke their stride. Hermione likened it to a jumbo jet slowly idling past their grove. Draco looked carefully around the corner of the tree and motioned for her; Hermione snuck up, peering around the other side. There were vehicles, – lots of them and they were heavily armed too, it almost looked like whomever owned these particular trucks were planning on a war. One of the vans slowed down considerably – were they seen? Hermione jumped back, her shoulder coming into contact with Draco's as he too pulled away from sight. They looked at each other, brows furrowed.

"Who are they?" Hermione mouthed. Draco shrugged in response; then spun back around to look out again. Hermione gazed for a second at the long line of his muscled back. Two small dimples showed just above his jock line – she averted her gaze as heat started to envelope her. It was extremely personal and Hermione felt she had no right to be taking in Draco's lithe body. She took a deep breath and peered out again.

The van had carried on – followed by a long procession of what she could only guess were twenty vehicles. For some reason she knew not to alert them to their presence, a sixth sense was telling her they were not in Kansas anymore.

When all was clear, Hermione turned back to Draco who was deep in thought.

"What's going on? Did you or did you not do something for us to end up here, and where the hell is here anyway?" Hermione demanded.

Draco glared down at her; then he frowned. "Contrary to belief, Granger, I have much more important things to be doing than to spell your arse here for my own amusement. I would say it's obvious – the two bags over there are the reason we are here. Or do you have another hypothesis Watson?"

Hermione scowled up at him. He was right, of course he freaking was. If fate knew she could look like a dunce in-front of Malfoy it would throw her right out there to fend for herself. She was still trying to think of some Sherlock related witty comeback when Draco spoke again.

"Not receiving a brief is unheard of." Looking Hermione up and down in not a very kind manner he snorted. "Neither is pairing me up with an incompetent witch. Manfred said nothing to you did he?"

_Four, five, six…_Hermione counted in her head slowly. If she didn't calm her racing furious heartbeat it would explode inside of her; and no satisfaction would come of that – unless by some miracle it sent a chain reaction off and his brain melted in response. She knew she was being whimsical now.

"Well, did he?" Draco demanded with irritation.

"I'm thinking, you impatient brat." Hermione ignored his small half smile at her tone; along with the quickening of her heartbeat. _Arsehat._

Hermione thought back to her conversation with Manfred – something he said stuck with her, something about being in a strange land, brains and hearts….no, there was no way on god's green earth he would do something stupid, would he? This was obviously a Ministry driven operation; Manfred wouldn't, _no_ he couldn't leave out important information they required all because he thought she needed a lover. Hermione held back a small groan. _Of course he would._ She would kill him – no, actually she would skin him, then stomp on him then kill him. This gave leave to the burning question in Hermione's mind - did she tell Draco about Manfred's obsession with her love-life? _No, no freaking way._ So Hermione lied.

"Manfred said nothing of import…"

Draco nodded absently not really listening thank Merlin. He looked around the small clearing with a critical eye; and his gaze rested on the bags again. "It looks like Louis wants us here for a reason, though."

As Hermione watched, Draco continued to stare at the bags, noticing a fine sheen of sweat line his upper lip. After a moment he exhaled loudly and wiped his brow.

"Granger?" His voice was full of question.

Hermione stared at him like he was crazy or constipated. "What _are_ you doing?"

He huffed and glared at her, once again making her feel like she was completely inept and should know exactly what he was doing and when. "Have you tried using magic?"

She realised she hadn't and it clicked into place what he was doing. They obviously had no wands with them since they were in their sleepwear – so he was trying to use wand-less magic. She spun around, her eyes resting on the bags – it should be simple enough; move them towards her. Concentrating hard, Hermione let the magic course through her body and felt – nothing. Panic welled and she tried again – absolutely nothing, she was empty; void of any magic. She spun, panic evident in her face.

"It's okay, I don't have anything either." She felt instantly better at his admission. Draco walked over, snatched the bags and sat down heavily on a log. Hermione was chagrined to notice his chiselled abs stayed perfectly in symmetry – no small stomach at all – she sat across from him and breathed in.

He threw one of the bags to her – hard enough to make her fall back a little. Hermione curled her lip at him as he smirked, and she felt a shard of only what she could pinpoint as loathing for the man sitting across from her – it was nothing more, nothing less. She disliked him with an intensity which surprised her, surely it didn't all stem from back at Hogwarts. Draco had proven himself loyal to the Ministry time and time again; maybe that was it. He'd proven himself to the Ministry – but never to her.

She looked over at him sprawled across the fallen log like a model waiting for his close up. Except he wasn't posing – it was his natural way. He was damn good looking and had grown into his body extremely well. There was an air of confidence about him which Hermione found unbearably attractive, men completely sure of themselves and their sexuality was kind of a vice to Hermione. She scowled down at the ground.

Trying to stop her wandering eyes was proving futile so she opened the bag at her feet, hoping it held a clue to why they were here. Clothing, rations, weapons and a co-ordinate cuff containing one map fell from her backpack. No other clues though. She frowned down at the contents – it was all her size and included the weapons she favoured – a small sabre she could sheath to her back, throwing knives and a small assortment of spell bombs – but no wand. She swore under her breath, why the hell did they leave that out? The map on the cuff was detailed and showed a large compound of some sort. It contained hardly any writing; and what it did was in another language – Cyrillic's actually, of which she knew nothing but the basics. There was no mission brief she could see. Looking over at Draco she saw him flicking through a small book.

"Well, Granger – welcome to my worst nightmare." He ran a hand through his hair angrily, Hermione watched as it fell straight back into perfection. She hated him more now than ever because his hair was so…so…._arrrgh what was she doing?_

"What – they forgot to pack the big boy's alphabet spaghetti? Tragedy." Hermione ducked as he threw the book at her, and was glad he finally showed he was annoyed at her. It was hard work.

"Laugh it up – you won't be when you read that." She could hear Draco muttering under his breath. Hermione glanced over at him before she started to read; he was deep in thought; his furrowed brow was _not_ attractive. How could her mind and body be so at war? She refused to believe Malfoy could turn her on; though her body was certain he could - sure it had been awhile between men. Okay, she didn't want to really think about _how_ long – _when did the Great Wall of China get built?_ Glancing at his chest once more, she knew they needed to get dressed and bloody soon before her mind decided to make a permanent home in the gutter.

Thankfully Draco pulled out a pair of black special forces trousers; and started to yank them on. They were specifically designed for wear and tear. They kept the heat in and the cold out, were made of fabric so thick and tough it was almost impossible to rip them. Hermione knew that first hand – she'd come off her motorbike wearing them – sliding at almost 50km an hour; there wasn't even a thread out of place when she stood up. The only problem with them – _yep_; Draco stood up pulling them over his lean hips – they hugged the figure like a second skin. Gulping, Hermione angrily looked down at the book in her hands. _Get a grip, Granger – you silly trollop._

The brief was short and to the point – very much like Louis the man himself. It outlined the mission was last minute – hence no warning about the port-mechanism sucking them from their beds. Louis wasn't even sure they would get their ration packs; since they now sat in the middle of a magic fluctuation zone. Hermione groaned.

"Oh it gets better – read on." Draco was tightening his belt and Hermione looked down again so quickly she felt her neck twinge.

He was right. They had to infiltrate a known anti-magic terrorist compound in a magical dead zone, full of trained men to steal from them a very important package; of which there was no specific mention of what it was. She'd heard of this group before – but hadn't realised they had gained enough members to make a stand. WAM – or Wizards Against Magic, were full of men and women who rebelled against the very magic they possessed. They lived their lives out using no magic and pretending to be Muggles. Hermione couldn't fathom why somebody who possessed magic wouldn't want to use it, but it seemed most of WAM's members consisted of Squibs and weaker magicians whose bloodlines weren't strong.

"What the hell…?" Hermione trailed off, while trying to figure out exactly what they were supposed to do. "So they sent just the two of us to break into a compound full of non-magic using soldiers so we could steal an unknown package. How the frig are we supposed to know what we are stealing? Plus, they may contain no magic but I'm sure they are far from hopeless. This is stupid, ludicrous – what the hell is Louis thinking – sending us in, unprepared, undermanned and…"

"Perfect for the job. Well I am – I can hardly see why he got me to pair up with you, but Louis must have his reasons. It looks like the road train of armoured tanks before would have something to do with our mission – good thing one of us has the brains to work that out." He pointedly looked her up and down, making it obvious who he thought that was before continuing to rummage around in his bag.

Hermione felt her eyes narrow, and she clenched her fists until she felt the bite of her nails. The pain made her think clearer. Yes, she was one of the best operatives for the job, but she liked plans, meetings; _hell_, she liked all the facts – in this case, she was getting none. The only thing she knew; is her and Malfoy had to do this together. She wasn't sure if she was professional enough to handle it. Would she get in trouble for killing someone in self defence from her own team – when they were sleeping?

She watched as Malfoy pulled a wicked looking gun from his bag, along with a large hunting knife he strapped to his thigh. Hermione suddenly realised she was still in her underclothes. Feeling a red creep up on her cheeks she quickly pulled her pants on.

"Don't worry, Granger – I wasn't looking, I had no reason to want to, really." Draco's tone was caustic and it made her lip curl in an ugly grimace. This was going to be worse than anything she'd ever had to do, including cleaning mould off the bathroom tiles with an old toothbrush. It would be like battling the nine different levels of hell whilst having to make nice with the devil on the way.

Looking away angrily, she gazed above her at the canopy of trees as she buttoned her trousers up; a little awed at how tall they were. Then an idea hit. Hermione headed over to the largest tree in the grove; staring up into the green depths above her for a moment. It took a few seconds, but Hermione finally found a foot hold, and began to scramble up the thick base of the tree. Before she got too far, Draco grabbed her ankle tightly. She looked down in fury.

"What the hell are you playing at? Trying to kill yourself in the first five minutes, you daft witch, that tree is too big." His expression was closed and angry.

"I'm touched by your concern, really. Didn't realised you cared so much." He scowled up at her words and she gave an evil smirk. "So, my dear partner - let go. Now!" Her anger was at boiling point and she was ready to do something stupid, Hermione was still pissed that she could find such a loathsome creature attractive. The whole situation was making her usual analytical and no-nonsense mind muddled and unclear. She kicked her foot out and it connected with his shoulder – he yelled out and let go. Hermione began to climb in earnest.

It took about fifteen minutes of careful foot placement and concentration to reach the top, but she eventually got there. She could hear Draco's shouts chasing her up the tree. He was far from happy and the swear words and names he'd called up to her as she climbed should never be repeated in polite society. Good thing they hated each other already or else she'd be offended.

Survival training had kicked in from Muggle studies - when lost in a forest, climb the highest tree to map a route to follow. Hermione stared out around her in each direction, seeing nothing more than forest. After squinting into the sun she made another sweeping gaze along the horizon; still seeing nothing. She tried staring at the track the armoured vehicles had taken, but saw no sign. Disheartened she sighed and started to climb down, but a sudden glare made her stop. She scrambled up again and stared at the spot. Yes – she could just make out something shining like a reflection from a window. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, but she knew it was a truck. The good thing; Hermione and Draco could cut a lot of time off by travelling through the forest not taking the ramshackle road around. But, did she really want to risk it – who knew what predators were around.

"No bigger than the one standing at the bottom of the tree." Hermione grumbled, knowing Draco would agree with her and cut through the trees and undergrowth. They just had to be careful. Hermione began to climb down, cursing Louis for putting her in this position with each lowering step.

* * *

Draco rubbed his shoulder in annoyance, bloody cow had kicked him a good one. He scowled up the tree at Granger's disappearing arse and tried not to let his imagination wander for even a second – it was not a pert arse nor was their anything vaguely attractive about the shape and contours either. He scowled again when he realised he was still staring at the most unattractive feature on Granger.

It was the dream – of course it was. Erotic dreams were his forte, he enjoyed them and to be honest he had them frequently; being the virile male he was. What he didn't expect was the most annoying witch on the planet to infiltrate one of the hottest dreams he'd had in years. He felt a stirring in his Calvin's and realised he'd best think of something horrific to curb his growing 'enthusiasm'. His thoughts immediately went to Hermione plastered all over his body yesterday on Manfred's shop floor. _No, that wouldn't do at all_, he shifted positions slightly and adjusted himself, unhappy that Granger could illicit any response other than disgust.

Thinking of the smoke pulling him into the mirror – that should clear his mind of unwanted attractions – _no, not_ attraction, distraction – hell, bloody Granger. He wiped his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes and mentally shaking himself to get back on track. This is exactly why he never wanted to work with her – he let the stray thought disappear without analysing it.

_Where was he? That's right, the smoke._ He was man enough to admit it unnerved him slightly – he may have even let out a masculine grunt…okay scream; as it pulled him into its inky depths. Now he knew COT was behind it, he felt better. But he would always remember that one moment of blind panic – the feeling was something he could use to ground himself in times of need. And it seemed right now he needed it more than ever.

Suddenly the most annoying Witch he knew - besides Pansy; was back in-front of him – eyes bright and looking like she was ready to fight the world. He'd never seen her look so…alive. He found his 'enthusiasm' take note. Growling, he grabbed her arm, which she shook off immediately. He had to wonder why he touched her in the first place.

"Don't man-handle me, Malfoy – or in your case prat-handle. There was a reflection west of here – I think it was a truck which hopefully will lead us to the compound, or if not – it's a start. We won't make it the whole way today – we'll have to camp, but we should make it there tomorrow. The map Louis gave me only shows the compound itself, not the surrounding area. They must have been in a mad panic to leave us with so little to go on." Draco watched her face as she frowned in thought; the small expression making her look…he glanced away quickly. He swallowed, not entirely sure what he almost thought; but knowing he didn't want to think _anything_ about this irritating woman. "Why do you think we were thrown here with no warning, no briefing and with a small notebook with hardly enough information in it to be useful?"

"Obviously it's to piss me off to no end – Granger, stay out of my way or I may just have to hurt you." He felt satisfaction rise in his chest as her eyes narrowed once more at him. Why he enjoyed baiting her – he had no idea. It was amusing; he always got the better of her. Then she flipped him the bird and stalked off, tripping as she went. He laughed out loud and found a large rock sailing through the air narrowly missing his temple.

"You missed." He laughed harder – until another rock slammed into his chest. "Granger." He roared as he ran after her, murder intent in his mind, not the lilting sound of her laughter.

* * *

They hardly spoke a word to each other the whole time they traipsed through the forest. Hermione was glad though, it gave her time to cool off and focus on something other than how much Draco had managed to annoy her, once again. He was beyond maddening and it was making her agitated and she hoped her performance wouldn't suffer – they would eventually have to trust the other – she didn't know if she was big enough to try.

"Branch." Draco deadpanned.

Hermione ducked as the tree branch he was holding swung back towards her. At least he was warning her now – a few hours ago he was letting every tree frond hit her. Luckily for her they hit a small fluctuation where magic worked and she managed to disarm him and hold him against a tree for a few seconds while yelling what a prick he was. Since then he'd not really spoken, except to be amiable with the shrubbery.

She glanced down at her cuff. She'd attached it soon after they started to walk. It was a small mini computer on her arm – telling her things like body temperature, sea levels and terrain, infra-red heat signatures in the vicinity and was usually hooked up to the Ministry – although so far it hadn't connected at all. She hoped the magic fluctuations hadn't burnt out its processor. Although the compass was still working – she hoped.

Malfoy had a similar gadget of his own – though it had slightly different functions. He hadn't told her if his was working or not – and she wouldn't ask; stubbornness was one of the only things she could control at the moment. Petty, _yes_, but couldn't be helped – her hands were tied.

The Ministry had decided soon after the war – Muggle electronics could help the Wizarding world in numerous ways. In the last seven years they had adapted countless gadgets to work in conjunction with magic. It was fantastic when in a situation where magic could not be used – or if you somehow became separated from your wand. Wand-less magic was fine in a pinch – though limited to a few weaker spells. Wands gave strength and accuracy.

Hermione growled slightly – _her_ wand was right on her bedside table, it would never have been left behind if Louis had just told them what was going on. The small book he'd left indicated the mission was completely last minute – so much so, even he couldn't give them as much information as he wanted to; because he didn't have it. He'd even hand-written the small brief, not having the time to get a cuff up and running properly – they had a map - nothing else. Obviously Louis was hoping their cuffs would work eventually so they could send information as they themselves got it, problem being – only the basic functions were operating.

The window of opportunity to transport them both into the country was limited – hence the middle of the night transport. Hermione still didn't understand how Louis had managed to do that with their Port-keys. Although she was betting a years wage Manfred was supposed to tell them what the mirrors were capable of. She would enjoy hurting him when she returned to England. Swiping a large flying bug away – Hermione wondered where they were again. It was too hot for England, somewhere in Eastern Europe maybe? Wherever it was – it was hot and very forresty.

As darkness fell they found a clearing and silently made camp; working strangely in perfect conjunction. She guessed they had another five hour walk until they hit the small glare she'd seen. Draco was aggressively snapping wood he'd found lying around into smaller fire sized pieces. He obviously had a lot of anger to work out as he seemed to enjoy the physical violence. Hermione kept out of his way, too tired for another round of snide remarks and hateful taunts; most of which were from her. Instead she set up their two sleeping bag/tents. They appeared like normal sleeping bags – except super thin and made for temperatures up to -15 degrees Celsius. They also had a small attachment of mesh which sat up over your face to keep the nasties from slithering in with you. Hermione had checked for predator tracks and found none – so sleeping in the trees could wait until they absolutely needed to.

They also ate their rations in complete silence once Draco had the fire going. Each time they caught the other one's eyes by accident, they would look away with a scowl. Hermione still didn't know why Draco and her had been paired up. COT always sent out one person to deal with a threat, never two – _well,_ that she knew of. What was so important to the Ministry they would send two operatives out – and two who were famously known for hating each other? It didn't make sense.

"Sleep while you can, Granger; you look terrible. I can only imagine the horror of waking up to your puffy and hideous face in the morning." With that he rolled over and zipped up his bag.

Hermione breathed in and out of her nose about thirty times before she moved – knowing if she let her instincts take over; she'd throw herself at Draco and rip his eyebrows off. Only because it would hurt the most and he'd be embarrassed to show his face anywhere for months until they grew back. She smiled at the thought, and climbed into her own bag; only after making sure the fire had died down enough it wouldn't go out of control.

She couldn't even tell how long after she'd climbed into her sleeping bag she felt the small tug of the zipper being undone. Instead of panicking, she lay completely still; trying to work out if it was her imagination or not. Then a rather hot, _very_ naked and muscled body slipped in beside her. Before she managed to let out a shriek, she felt a feather light hand trail up her side – a side which was also naked. Letting out a long and slightly shaky breath, she knew she was dreaming again; she was fully clothed when she went to bed. So, Hermione did what any young woman would do – and went with it.

The hand began its exploration in earnest by cupping her arse and squeezing lightly, before continuing its journey up towards her now aching breasts. Hermione let her head loll back against a hard shoulder and tilted her head around. Lips immediately captured hers softly and a small nudge of tongue made her open her mouth readily. Hermione groaned wantonly as a finger and thumb found her nipple and began to tweak. Turning her body all the way around without losing contact she lifted her leg, hooking it over a deliciously strong hip and rocked forward until they were pressed tightly against each other.

A throaty masculine growl caught Hermione's attention as it seemed quite familiar – opening her eyes; she saw Draco staring back at her. A look of surprise was mirrored on his own face; before he hungrily caught her lips again with a sinful smirk, nipping and teasing. _For Merlin's sake,_ she really had suffered a large knock to the head recently – _that,_ she was sure of. Why else would she be dreaming of Draco for the second night in a row? If she let the dream continue it would prove to her she really did want him – in her bed at least.

Swearing in the most un-lady like manner, Hermione sat up in her sleeping bag, fighting to unzip the mesh from around her face. She was alone; and fully clothed – but horny as hell. Moaning slightly into her cupped hands which covered her face she stiffened up when she heard a small returning groan from the other side of the fire.

Looking over she saw a rather large tent in Draco's sleeping bag and damned if her hormones decided right then to accelerate to crazy proportions. Her mouth almost salivated at the sight of Malfoy hard, and obviously asleep form. She let her gaze rest hungrily on his athletic frame, enjoying the peep of muscular legs tight against the bag. She was clinically insane to even be looking – but for some reason her gaze could not be moved; especially when his stiff cock twitched under her watchful eye.

"If you keep staring – I'll have to charge you for the show." Draco's lazy deep voice came from his sleeping bag. Hermione gasped in embarrassment and jumped from her warm bed and walked quickly from the campsite. She managed to stop sprinting at the last moment – she didn't know what was in the vicinity and fleeing into the unknown was not smart.

Leaning against a cold tree, Hermione tried to calm her racing heart. What the hell was wrong with her – this was ludicrous? She freaking hated Malfoy with a capital loath.

"It was only a dream for Pity's sake, not real. Not ever…" She shook herself disgusted at the turn her thoughts had taken. Taking her time, Hermione stood and breathed herself back into a semblance of normalcy. Finally, after almost half an hour she made her way back to the camp. Draco had thankfully turned over away from her and she slipped quietly back into the bag. As she drifted off to sleep she swore she heard a small moan from the other side of the fire, and knew she would have to see the nearest shrink when she returned home. Finding Malfoy sexually attractive had to be wiped from her psyche as soon as possible. It was likely to kill her.

* * *

**A/N - Wow you guys! Once more I'm completely humbled by the amount of interest in my story! I thank each and every one who has read, favourited, alerted and of course those wonderful amazing people who reviewed! As always I love to hear what people think!**

**Hope you enjoyed the peek into Draco's mind - he will have a say from now on as a few people requested that he get a voice...except all he had was dirty thoughts, so I cleaned him up a little... :)  
**

**Also I have started to post on AdultFanFiction (same story) in case this one suddenly disappears - thanks HarryPGinnyW4eva for the heads up!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke to the aroma of a cooked breakfast. It wasn't the bacon and eggs she craved, but held a fruity tinge. Draco had obviously used the fruits they'd found yesterday; making it into a sweet stew. She rolled onto her side and saw him leaning over a small pot resting on the coals – looking decidedly domestic. It didn't suit the image of him in her mind. She shut her eyes again as embarrassment from the last night rolled over her in waves. Surely he wouldn't mention it – would he?

"Morning, Granger. Sleep well? You seemed a little restless and wide-eyed last night. See something you liked did you?" His words held a smirk, and she sneered in response – _she was an idiot,_ knowing deep down he wouldn't be a gentleman and let her forget about it. Time to strike back…

"Yeah, a very _little_ thing distracted me for a moment – I couldn't quite make out what it was. I thought an extremely small animal like a mouse had gotten caught in your sleeping bag. Don't worry though – I won't tell anyone what it really was."

Hermione got up and watched in satisfaction as Draco's shoulders stiffened and she heard a small snort of anger. Cracking her back, she stretched; somewhat amused that he didn't retaliate. Instead he thrust a small bowl towards her – the smell was absolutely mouth watering. She felt a small pang of regret in her chest when she realised although he was being horrible he'd actually cooked her something to eat. She looked at him warily – he wouldn't poison her would he?

"Merlin, Granger. Just eat it, I may be an arsehole – but I'm not going to kill you." She took a large mouthful. It was as good as it smelt. Draco continued. "_But_, if you ever make fun of me like that again – I will _prove_ to you in no uncertain terms just how much of a 'mouse' I'm not. Men don't take too kindly to their manhood being questioned."

Hermione almost choked and looked up at him wide-eyed. Prove it – how? Then it sunk in. _No way_, he was _not _seriously suggesting he would take her to bed just to prove himself – he couldn't be. "What?" she managed to squeak sounding very young. Coughing, she made sure her voice was back. "You're not serious, Malfoy?"

Before she could think, Malfoy had pulled her violently against him; all she could do was hold onto her bowl and stare up into slitted grey eyes. Not a shred of compassion could be seen; they all but swirled with anger. She wasn't scared though, if anything her heartbeat had increased ten-fold. She yelled at it to stop being stupid, it didn't listen. Draco wrapped his arm around her back and she was assaulted with images from her dream. _Christ, this was not the time._

"Let me go, you Pillock." Hermione's voice had turned all breathless and husky – it was not how she wanted to sound at all.

"Or what, Granger?" Draco smirked arrogantly. "I'm pretty sure I could do anything I wanted to, I could even creep into your sleeping bag naked and it wouldn't illicit any response from you except a moan for more."

Hermione stiffened up and he chuckled deep in his throat. _What the hell?_ He'd pretty much described her dream last night – there was no way he could have…

She was being stupid, he had no idea what she'd dreamt – Draco was just being a prick and letting her know he could do anything he wanted – well, he _couldn't_ in her mind. So why was she not struggling from his embrace, he certainly wasn't holding her too tightly. A stupid aggravating voice in her mind was telling her how good he felt. Well, she was having none of it – her life was complicated enough at the moment.

She tried pulling away, he didn't let her. Truth be told; she felt a spike of arousal at his sheer power. He was the epitome of pure masculine strength, strong, tall, muscles in all the right places…_and_ her mind was addled with insects making her think crazy thoughts. She needed, no - she craved some vestige of control. In the most boring monotone voice she could muster, Hermione spoke.

"Alright, you've made your point. Now let go – yes, you could have me any which way – all you'd have to do is crook your finger and I'd be yours." She placed a well timed yawn in there as well. "Take me, Draco; take me now – I'm yours."

Draco let her go and Hermione was pleased her plan had worked, she turned away and walked towards a log so she could sit down and eat in earnest, but his voice almost stopped her in its tracks.

"You play a dangerous game, Granger. That sounded like a challenge – and I never back down until I win."

Hermione schooled her features into what she hoped was nonchalant before turning around. "Draco, I hate to tell you something – I never lose."

* * *

They had been walking for over two hours; once more nothing of any importance had been said aloud. The silence spoke volumes though. Hermione still couldn't wrap her head around what had happened at breakfast. Did they issue a challenge to the other or not?

Her heart started to thump every time she thought about it, so after the fiftieth time in a minute, she pushed it to the back of her mind.

A beep emitted from Draco's cuff and he stopped under a large tree, sweat slowly dripping down his forehead. Hermione watched as one drop slid down his cheek and fell to his chest. Shaking herself out of it, she leant over to look at what the noise was.

"It's finally connected to the mainframe at COT." Draco murmured as he typed away. Hermione could see he was trying to bring up maps of their position.

She looked down at her own cuff – it still showed all her vitals – but no connection had been made. Clearly it was fried.

"Well, we are heading in the right direction – the compound is probably another two hour hike, then we need to figure out how to get in undetected." Draco's voice was no nonsense, he was in operative mode – it made Hermione glad, proving he _could_ put his anger aside. "That _is_ if you have anything of any worth to add?"

So much for him being professional, she thought as they continued to track the same direction they had been all morning. She followed Draco's blonde head trying hard not to pretend her finger was a pistol aimed at him. She managed to control herself to one shot – well one and a half; he'd turned around once and almost caught her.

After a while, Draco stopped dead in his tracks indicating for her to do the same. She looked ahead and saw more scrub, but Draco wasn't looking ahead – he was looking down at his feet; right where a wire was currently pressed against his boot. _Oh shit._

"Don't move." Hermione said uselessly, and ignored Draco's snort as she came up slowly behind him and squatted by his feet.

The wire was taut; but still not at its 'point of no return' tightness. "Well, Granger – am I going to blow up if I move?" His voice was joking, but she heard the underlying tenseness.

"Maybe." She teased; then began to follow the wire to its origin. One side was tethered to a small tree trunk, and the other was attached to a crudely made explosive device. One which she could tell straight away was constructed from everyday household items. It wasn't professional at all; but that did not mean whoever put it here was a novice – not by a long shot.

"It might be lucky to kill a rabbit, by its size. But we don't know who put it here either. It could be a perimeter bomb to deter and injure intruders. Although, we are still almost an hour out from the compound – it might just be a hunter's trap. Either way, I don't want to set it off in case it alerts somebody. You haven't triggered the mechanism yet. If you time it right – you'll be fine."

Draco nodded. "I'll slowly back away to the left side; you get behind that tree and wait." He indicated towards a large trunk nearby, eyes unreadable. His tone brokered no room for argument so she followed his instructions, surprised he trusted her evaluation of the situation.

Usually she would have attempted to disarm it, but they didn't want to alert any guards who may be checking the area. If they came across a tampered bomb they might tell the compound – then they _would_ be searching for intruders. Hermione already had no idea what to expect when they reached the building. It would either be a cinch or damn near impossible to get in. She had an inkling of exactly which way it would go for them.

Before she'd finished her thought, she heard a grunt and suddenly Draco was right beside her, eyes closed and head leaning against the tree breathing heavily. She watched him a few minutes, not sure why she liked the sight of an unguarded Malfoy.

"You're not scared are you?" Hermione couldn't help grinning.

He opened one eye at her and scowled. "I'd like to see how you'd react knowing you could lose half a leg if you accidently knocked the wire the wrong way."

"Touche." She replied and checked her cuff again – still dead. "If you can get maps – has Louis sent any more information yet?"

"Yeah, he's sent through…" before he got any further, he'd placed a finger to her lips frowning. She went to protest, then realised he'd heard something. Nodding at him, he let his finger drop – her lips tingled slightly to her consternation. If his finger felt that nice imagine – no, no she would _not_ imagine.

Suddenly she heard voices and they weren't trying to be quiet, they had no idea Draco and Hermione were hiding behind a tree – which when Hermione looked properly, was not well hidden at all. She scoured the area for a moment; they were sitting ducks for anyone walking past. Then she saw something from the corner of her eye.

Grabbing Draco's arm she pulled him towards another set of trees, indicating the growth around the bottom. As quietly as they could they slid under the large leafy plant and began to place fallen leaves over themselves. It was too late; the men came into view only a hundred metres away – in plain sight. If they looked up they would be staring straight into Hermione's eyes; she hoped like hell they kept walking. Did they? No. _Stupid Murphy's law, _Hermione thought, still trying to quietly cover herself.

Before Hermione could gulp in another shaky breath, Draco in one slick move flung himself over her body; trapping her underneath his. _What they hell was he thinking?_ Then Hermione saw what he'd been lying on; a large sheet of mossy undergrowth which he'd managed to pull up and over them like a dirty sheet. The brilliant blue sky and sun became muted and their breathing seemed loud under the musty dirt strewn growth – but they were covered, that was the main thing.

"I swore I heard something over here." A deep gruff voice spoke, merely metres away. Hermione involuntarily craned her head up trying to peek out; Draco stopped her with a curt shake of his head, eyes hard and glaring above her. She scowled, but knew he was right.

"Was probably a bird or an animal – place is full of them…being a forest and all." Another voice mocked. "We'd better get back – the perimeter looks fine, no one's been here. Bloody Claude is daft if he thinks anyone is coming to break in – place is tighter than a fucking prison."

"Yeah, but if they have magic…"

"You idiot, that's why we're out here in the middle of bloody nowhere – can't use magic – won't work."

Hermione listened intently hoping they would give something away; she was concentrating so hard she didn't feel it at first. Then the pressure on her leg started to wriggle. She opened her eyes as wide as they would go and stiffened up so taut; Draco looked down in shock. She pleaded with her eyes for help; a snake – a damn snake was crawling against her leg. She hated snakes – _no_, not hated; was damn well petrified of them.

Her breathing started to come in sharper and Draco's face took on a look of concern; she mouthed the word 'snake' and the panic started to take over in earnest. She knew the men were almost on them but she couldn't help the shaking which started in her stomach and extended out, she bit her lip as she felt the reptile slide up further. _Oh god, oh god;_ the mantra kept repeating in her mind.

Draco was frowning down at her telling her with his eyes to stay still and be quiet; she didn't think she could. She would rather jump out and take her chances with the two hired goons than deal with the scaly creature which was trying to nudge its way under her shirt. She let out a small moan.

"Did you hear something?" The man spoke low; and she could hear footsteps as they looked around the area. The slithering began again and she lost it.

As she started to wriggle around, Draco clamped his legs down around her own and squeezed trapping her legs between his. The snake stilled, but she knew it was there and her breathing came again in small panicked gasps. They were about to be discovered and it was all her fault – but she had to get away from the snake – nothing on the entire planet could distract her from her goal of escape.

Before Hermione could form another coherent thought, soft slightly chapped lips fell onto hers; pushing hard. So hard, it was as if they were trying to keep the scream inside her throat; it worked. There was no movement at first, Draco merely pressed his mouth onto hers; she could only lay there in complete shock. _What on earth was Draco Malfoy doing with his lips on hers?_

* * *

_What the fuck was he doing? _Had he lost his mind? Yes, that was the only reasonable and viable answer he could come up with at the moment. The stupid chit had almost given away their position, all because she didn't like snakes. Well, neither did he; but you didn't see him panicking and ready to scream. It seemed like the best option in a pinch. Draco knew he was in trouble if kissing Granger was the first thought in his mind when trouble hit.

He could still hear the men nearby looking around; so he stayed as he was. This he told himself was the only reason he didn't remove his lips from Grangers. It certainly didn't matter to him that she was soft and pliable beneath his body. He felt a twitch in his pants and blamed it on the adrenaline.

Then Granger did something unexpected, and relaxed underneath him. He couldn't help the involuntary response his body gave – he _was_ only male after all. So he shut his eyes ready to pretend Granger was somebody else. His lips moved slowly at first, just a small nibble of her bottom lip; he felt her sigh deeply into his mouth as her own lips responded in kind and nipped him back. He felt a burning sensation race through his body at her small reaction.

Draco tried to think of anybody else; the hot blonde at his local supermarket; the big busted barmaid at the Magicians Inn, _hell;_ he even thought about Pansy against his own better judgement. No matter what though; only one person stayed in his minds eye. _Bloody Hermione Granger._ It wasn't enough that she'd forced this position on him – now she was making him think of her while they bloody kissed. It was not right and rankled him for some reason; she was the last person in the world he should be thinking about.

Then he knew why he was doing this – it had nothing to do with being attracted to her, because who in their right mind would find deep chocolate brown eyes, dark curls, quick wits and a body which quivered underneath his appealing? Not Draco Malfoy. He was merely proving a point. Once he realised the error of his wayward thoughts he relaxed into the kiss. He was merely proving to her – his manhood was not mouse-like.

Without preamble he shoved his tongue into her willing warmth, trying to shock her – it didn't, the silly twat pushed hers back into his mouth. He kept the groan he almost let out in check, wouldn't do for her to realise he'd almost enjoyed himself for a moment.

"Nah there's nobody here; you're imagining it – like I said, probably a small bird or the wind – come on, Claude will want another report on 'nothing' then we can have dinner – I'm starved."

Draco almost jumped – he'd forgotten about the men no more than three feet away from his head. Their voices started to fade, and Draco slowly let his mouth trail off Hermione's lips; not sure why he was lingering.

They waited another fifteen minutes making sure the men had actually truly gone, the whole time Granger had her eyes shut. Draco narrowed his eyes occasionally when he realised his gaze flicked to her lips every so often. This would not do. He didn't like her, not at all. She was beneath him, and not just literally. He shifted slightly, glad his pants were ridiculously tight, if Granger knew how hard he was…

A thought hit; maybe he should make good on his threat, maybe she needed to be taught a lesson. He looked down at her; eyes hooded and weighed up his options. Begrudgingly he admitted she wasn't terrible to look at, and she felt right – no, she felt _okay_ under his body. He always liked getting the best of her – this way he could sleep with her and make her uncomfortable when ever they had to interact with each other in the future. It was a great plan. Draco ignored why he was so readily wanting to sleep with Granger – it was to show her who was boss; not some stupid reason like feelings.

Before he could make a start on the 'Bedding Granger' mission, she pushed him so hard he fell to the side; right onto the snake. With a yelp he jumped up to his feet; seeing a scaly tail disappear further under the tree. He sighed in relief and turned towards a furious looking Granger. Putting on his best suave smirk he looked down at her – and received a blow to his stomach. He managed not to double over; but it bloody hurt.

"You stupid…. - what the hell was that for?"

Hermione grabbed him by the collar and yanked his face towards hers. "If you ever kiss me without my permission again – I _will_ kill you."

With that, she stomped over to collect their bags from under the tree and proceeded to walk towards the compound. Draco stood there for a moment; the smirk still firmly in place. She was definitely fiery; he'd give her that; and this did not deter him at all. He loved a challenge and she had presented him with the mother of all challenges.

* * *

Hermione stalked through the forest absolutely furious. What made her even angrier was that she couldn't actually pinpoint why she was so livid. Was it Draco kissing her; or was it her reaction to said kiss? She was having a terrible time trying to figure out exactly what she should be feeling. Revulsion – not yet, anger – she was well and truly there, _lust_ – she didn't want to admit if that was a factor yet.

She knew this was the wrong time to try and analyse it; but nobody told her brain and body this small fact; and that is all they wanted to focus on. Why the hell did he have to kiss her? She wasn't stupid, she knew it had actually distracted her long enough so they didn't get caught. Truthfully; she'd completely forgotten the snake was there for a few moments – her mind was taken up with another similar shaped object. It had completely shocked her; Draco Malfoy had gotten hard – because – he kissed her – surely not. She'd felt every contour and line of his cock as he pushed against her body. Hermione had an inkling he didn't realise she'd felt his 'interest'. If he did, he was hiding it behind a very good veneer of indifference. It made her dreams pale in comparison to the real thing. _Not _that she was in any way affected by either of these things. She almost face palmed herself at the huge lie she'd just told herself.

"Hold up, Granger." Draco sped up until he was level with her. "Bloody hell, Louis is daft thinking this partnership would work." Sighing loudly he ignored her grimace. "He's sent through a little more information – but my cuff went off-line when we hid."

The blush crept up on her face with no warning as she thought of what happened when they hid. She feigned a small quiet coughing fit to pretend that's where the redness came from; her white skin was a shocking tell. She raised an eyebrow at him. "And…"

Glaring down at her again, he exhaled tightly through his lips. She knew she was being a cow, but Hermione was on a roll and didn't know how to stop it; wasn't even sure if she wanted too. The ruder she was the more he would get annoyed and the little kiss thing would be a distant memory over the layers of hate they had always had for each other. _It was never hate_, a voice floated past – _yes it was,_ she told it teeth gritted. Draco was staring at her, one eyebrow crooked as she had a silent argument in her head. She became very annoyed at herself, o_h for the love of god._

"Fine, what did Louis say, do we have a clue on what we are obtaining? Any idea on how many guards are here and what WAM are actually doing in the middle of a freaking magical dead zone? It feels bloody eerie not being able to grasp any form of magic."

Draco fiddled with his cuff a moment and held his arm out to show her what was on the small screen. A picture of a handsome blue eyed man holding a small sealed vial filled with a bright blue substance took up the whole space. A small caption was typed in underneath – _Dr Fabian Munroe, holding his prototype blood cure._

Hermione looked up and frowned. "Blood cure?" Draco scrolled down and she couldn't help but gasp as she read the rest of the brief. It seemed this Dr Munroe had come up with a cure…to rid the blood of magic. "No way." Hermione managed to breath, feeling her chest constrict. If this proto-type made it into the world, WAM could effectively manufacture more and rid the world of magic completely. Their ultimate goal – everybody equal. Hermione felt her stomach roil at the idea of losing her magic; it was who she was, her very essence. Without it, who would she be? She couldn't think on it; it scared her.

"Well, at least we know what we are here for – the vial. If we find out that they have made more we need to hunt it down, Draco." Her voice shook a little; and was completely surprised by a warm hand resting on her shoulder – almost as if to comfort. When she looked up, she saw Draco with a dark far-away expression on his face. He knew exactly what revulsion she was feeling, it was the only time she'd truly felt like her and Draco could actually be united and make this operation work. They had to – the wizarding world was counting on them; Louis sending his top two operatives in, now made sense.

They reached the compound not more than an hour later. Sneaking forward they ended up only a few hundred metres away from the first of the compound's perimeter towers. WAM were serious Hermione thought; a little dismayed this wouldn't be easy. WAM had the outer perimeter full of small wire-bomb traps, of which they'd found another four since the first one Draco almost tripped. _Now _they had to contend with barbed wire fifteen foot fences with damn guard towers positioned around the edge. They were also manned; she swore seeing a figure looking out of the box. Hermione and Draco lay belly down under a large tree; hidden behind gnarled roots which stuck up a good four feet out of the ground.

"We will have to wait for night to fall. Without magic to cover us; we need the darkness to hide." Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded in agreement, thinking that even in the dark they were probably sitting ducks anyway. There were only minimal trees and shrubs between them and the first wall of the compound.

They carefully made a complete circle of the entire compound, not realising how big it actually was. It was close to a kilometre squared. How they were going to find one tiny vial in the entire place was going to take a full dose of Felix Felicis – if it would even work in this god-forsaken place. She glanced at Draco who was currently surveying the nearest guard tower, and finally admitted to herself she was probably with the best operative for the mission.

When they made it back to their gnarled tree roots, they sat for a good hour telling the other what they had seen on the surveillance walk. They had both noticed a weakness close to where they were hiding now. It was a large air-vent outlet on the west side; they agreed it was the best place to start. Trouble being – it was two stories up and on the roof. They continued to sit and come up with ideas on how to make it up the wall, all while watching out for guards patrolling on the roof itself.

"What do you think this building was originally?" Hermione asked after about half an hour of silence. She didn't ask to break the awkwardness between them – because for some reason they had been sitting in quite companionable quietness. She was actually interested why such a large run-down building was in the middle of a forest.

"According to the map I was able to pull up we are in Russia somewhere – so I'd say it's either a bunker for the extremely rich or an old military compound. I can guess which it will be if WAM has taken it over." Draco leant over until his cheek was almost pressed against her own. She held a breath in. He pointed into the distance. "See over there?"

Hermione nodded mutely, wondering how on earth his hair remained so soft, as wisps brushed against her cheek. She was unhealthily obsessed with his hair she realised. "Yeah…"

"That's where I'd say they brought prisoners in – you can see the separate enclosures where they held women and children separate from the men. I actually can't believe the condition of this place – especially being in the forest – I'd have thought it would have deteriorated fifty years ago. Then again WAM could have had this place locked down since then."

"How do you know so much about this? I'm pretty sure I remember Muggle Studies wasn't up to your standards." She was more than impressed at his knowledge, not that she would ever say it out loud. Hermione watched as he ducked his head slightly then met her eyes, she hated that her stomach flipped at the small glance.

"I may have _feigned_ a small amount of indifference to the subject." She let a small laugh out at his revelation. "It wasn't all that horrific." He admitted.

From the corner of her eye she caught Draco's small half smile; then watched as it slowly turned into a frown. Hermione had no idea what was going through his head as he sighed heavily and rubbed his face. Did she say something wrong? Suddenly a look of complete arrogance took over. "But, why I'm telling you this, Granger; I have no idea. You don't need to know, and it has no bearing on the situation at hand. Bloody nosey witch."

Hermione felt her hackles rise and had to swallow down the retort she had on the tip of her tongue. Only because she wanted to yell at him; and that in turn would alert everybody in a 20km radius of their whereabouts. Instead she glared towards the compound not looking at him. Just when she thought he could actually be human under the arrogant conceited persona, he goes and rips away any illusion she had that they could get along. _Freaking A-hole._

There was no more chit-chat for the next hour as the sky darkened above them like a storm cloud descending. It was only when the first huge drop hit Hermione's hand; that she realised the sky _had_ actually turned black and opened up with a downpour. They were soaked within a matter of moments.

Looking over at Draco, she saw him watching the compound like his life depended on it. His white blonde hair had darkened with the weight of the water which now sluiced down on them from the tree branches above. It plastered strands against his brow which he pushed back in irritation. Hermione's heart thumped as she watched water bead down his face – crap; he was almost _too_ handsome. Luckily she was not attracted to pricks whose personalities border-lined on vile. _No – not at all,_ a little voice sing-songed. _Shut-it_, she retorted.

"This is perfect." He whispered almost to himself. Then he rounded on her, his grey eyes alight with anticipation. "We can use this – look at the men; they're running around like it's never rained before. It's getting dark; the rain makes visibility almost impossible and they are all distracted."

Hermione watched for a moment and saw he was right – it was now or never. She tightened the straps of the rope she'd wound around herself for the twentieth time in an hour and checked her sabre and throwing knives. "Okay, let's do this."

They waited until two guards had passed by before creeping their way towards the fence-line. Draco knelt and pulled the wire up from the soggy ground; allowing Hermione to slip underneath; she held the fence while he followed. They crouched for a second before sprinting the three hundred metres to the wall. Hermione slammed her back against it; feeling the heat of the stones from the sunlight which had hit it all day. Looking over at Draco, he motioned with his hands at the small outpost building they had planned on climbing on top of. From there they would use their ropes and anchor to climb up the wall.

Just as they started towards it, two men walked around the corner. Hermione wiped water from her eyes and crouched; ready. The guards looked up in surprise at finding two strangers in their compound. Draco held his arm out and tried pulling Hermione behind him. _What the hell was he doing?_ She wasn't a bloody civilian needing to be coddled. Then she saw what was in one of the men's hand – a gun. The most frustrating thing though – was Hermione's first thought was not of danger to herself but of Draco trying to protect her. This was not a good sign – especially when the guard cocked the gun.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there guys! Hope you liked - and sorry if its a little cliff-hangerish...I'm a sucker for a good suspense ending - pretty sure I do it a few times in this story *apologises in advance* As always I'd love to say a huge cheers for everyone who has read, favourited, alerted and reviewed this so far! Feel free to let me know what you think!**

**I'm actually really completely stoked people seem to be enjoying it thus far... :D Thanks everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

Holding her hands up in surrender, Hermione half turned to Draco. She ignored the small waggle of the gun; which proved a little more difficult than she thought. The weapon was shiny from the rain and looked menacing – as it was pointed directly towards her chest. "Just perfect, Thomas - caught in the first three minutes of being in the damn place. What a stellar plan, you dolt."

Draco looked over his shoulder in surprise at her; then his grey eyes narrowed through the curtain of wet hair hanging over his face. Hermione took in a small sharp breath. "Well thanks for blowing my cover, _Tiffany_; freaking novice. Never work with women." He directed the comment to the two guards who were watching them closely. "Hey, what do you mean _my_ plan – you're the one who bloody thought climbing up here would be 'perfect'." He mimicked the last word.

"I do _not _sound like that." She cried out in indignation. The two men glanced at each other as Hermione began again. "Top operative my arse – you're lucky I came along to carry you. Never bring a pig-headed know-it-all man either."

"Are you serious?" His voice rose with each word. As he took a menacing step towards her, the two men looked at the other in complete surprise. It was the moment Hermione needed.

Jumping forward, she kicked out her foot smacking it into the wrist of the guard who held the gun. The weapon fell into the mud with a wet splat, thankfully it didn't go off. Hermione liked her toes exactly the way they were – even the second one which was a smidge longer than her big toe. Shaking her thoughts back into the now – she punched her fist into his face with a crunch, hitting his jaw hard enough it shook up her arm. At the same time she noticed Draco come alive next to her, hurtling himself at the other sentry who was trying to desperately escape. No doubt to find backup. Hermione had to wonder why they didn't use their radios to call for help.

She only took her sight off the man for a second; of course it was the very second he managed to get himself together and stand up straight – a red splotch blossoming across his jaw. Hermione didn't even get a second to admire her handy-work as a fist came swinging towards her stomach. She managed at the last second to twist, deflecting a hit that would have dropped her to the ground in pain, to one which grazed her side and made her gasp in a deep breath instead.

"You dick – I can't believe you'd hit a girl." Hermione slammed her palm up into the man's chin; she heard his muffled scream inside his mouth as blood started to pool from the corner of his lip dribbling down. He'd bitten his tongue. Whether it was still attached or not she didn't care, she had an opening and she was going to take it.

Standing in mud which was slowly getting thicker she kicked up; trying to hit his head – her boot sucked into the ground and she couldn't lift it quickly enough. He was faster than Hermione first thought, and took control of the situation in a moment. She knew then, stupidly – she'd left herself wide open. She could have unsheathed her sabre, but she never used it unless the situation was dire – cutting somebody was never fun or an option usually; especially against someone she could usually beat by hand. The man made a fast beeline for her; tackling her low and pushing her off-balance; the whole time swearing at her in a thick accent. Hermione fell back into the mud; a mad bloodied man astride her thighs; trying to remember what the Russian word for whore was. He smiled down at her; thinking he had the upper hand. Hermione just grinned back in response – his smile faltered for a second.

"Never straddle a strong woman, you idiot. Not unless you are sitting on her chest." The man quirked an eyebrow at her, she didn't think he really understood what she was saying. "I'll demonstrate."

With all her might she bucked once making him slip a little further down her body and thrust her leg up at the same time – slamming hard enough into his balls to make even _her_ eyes water – he fell to the side holding himself. As she twisted up to her knees she thumped him on the temple with her elbow. He slumped; finally knocked out. She didn't pity how sore he would be when he finally awoke.

As she stumbled to her feet; Hermione began to wipe down her body using the torrential downpour like a shower; the mud was being a bitch and stuck to her like glue. Then she heard a chuckle. Spinning around, Hermione saw the other guard hog-tied and unconscious on the ground; Draco resting his boot cockily on the man's shoulder.

Malfoy was completely clean. Not a speck of mud appeared anywhere she could see – just water running down his firm, _not firm_ – black body suit. Meanwhile she stood there looking like an advert for a new-age full-bodied mud mask package. Why the hell did she have to do it the hard way? And for Merlin's sake, why in-front of damn Malfoy? Life was certainly laughing it up at her expense the last few days. She pushed a wet tendril of hair behind her ear and glowered at the wet git – completely blaming him for everything which was wrong in her world.

"You just smeared mud across your cheek." He supplied helpfully.

She almost growled in response, but realised that would make her sound like an animal instead of a high ranking operative. So she flipped him the bird instead and wiped her cheek on the only part of her suit which wasn't muddied – the inside of her wrist.

"I have to admit, Granger; you have an unorthodox way of fighting, but I guess it worked in the end." His smirk made her scowl in contempt. As did his appraisal of her fighting skill – she was in ankle deep mud for pity's sake, what did he expect - aerial acrobatics? "Although, I have to admit it was quick thinking."

"What was?" She asked, not able to keep all the acid from her words. There was nothing more in the world she hated than back-handed compliments. Things like, 'I like that sweater – it makes your hair appear less frizzy." Her scowl deepened even more.

"Pretending to have a fight with each other, you know - as a distraction." He frowned, clearly thinking it was obvious. It was, but she was feeling decidedly narky.

"Who the hell was pretending?" She spat, and retightened the rope around her waist as it had come loose during her 'unorthodox' fight. _Idiot,_ she'd had almost enough of Draco's comments.

Draco looked at her a moment then his usual slitted glare made an appearance as he picked up the arms of his guard and pulled him out of sight behind the small hut. Hermione pocketed the guard's radio first then began to pull. She didn't want to admit her man was almost too heavy as she struggled dragging him through the thick mud. But Draco didn't offer to help and she sure as hell wasn't going to ask. He was rude and unchivalrous, she decided; trying not to think she deserved his scorn.

Once they had the men tethered together they quickly slipped up to the roof of the small building. Hermione tried to reach for her magic; there was nothing to hold onto, not even for a moment. Even though the compound was not built in a dead zone, the magic fluctuations were far and few between – it had been over 24 hours since she'd felt the welcoming warmth of magic. She wondered whether Draco felt a little pang of loss from it too. She hoped at some point in the near future a wave would hit, if only so it would be easier to locate the vial. She knew whoever headed up WAM chose this place because magic hardly ever manifested. She had to agree though; it was the perfect location for this kind of operation – although it made her life a living hell; she glanced at Draco again and sighed deeply.

Hermione unwound the rope from her middle and attached a small hook on the end. She looked up to the top of the wall and started to work out exactly where she should throw. The rain made it almost impossible to find a place.

"Need a man to do the job, Granger?" Draco whispered too close for comfort. She jumped back a little and glared at him.

"Stand back, I wouldn't want to scar that pretty face of yours with my hook." She replied tartly.

As she started to spin the rope faster, he leant over once more. "So you admit I'm pretty, well that's an interesting turn of events."

She almost faltered, but managed to hold onto her frown. Hells she would have the best frown muscles in the world if she had to work with Draco much longer. She'd almost forgotten how to smile. Throwing the rope and hook into the air – she watched in satisfaction as it hit the spot. She also heard Draco's snort of approval – it made her feel a little superior – even if it wasn't the case.

.

Grabbing the rope and tugging it quickly to make sure it was secured; Hermione gave a quick look around – the heavy rain still making it almost impossible to see more than fifteen feet. No movement could be discerned in the short line of her sight; so she climbed. When she reached the lip of the roof she gradually raised her head over the edge; seeing no-one. The guards were obviously not paid enough to stand in the pouring rain on a rooftop – then she saw a small red light on the far-east corner. Cameras _– great._

Hermione waited until she saw the small box swivel to the side and _almost_ jumped up to run behind the large air-vent. But for some reason a sixth sense told her to look up instead. Around three metres away from her position a rod stemmed from the roof; a camera rotating slowly on it. Hermione had no inkling why she happened to look up at that particular moment – though she was infinitely glad she did. One of the gods must have been looking out for her; else they would have been spotted in a nano-second. She motioned down at Draco to slow up when he reached the top. She hoped he understood her hand signals – looking up into rain on the side of a large building probably didn't inspire much hope that he'd seen her.

She hung on the precipice for a good six minutes scrutinising the movement of the two cameras and finally saw an opportunity she could use. Every minute and a half for seven seconds they both looked away from her position; she'd have that long to jump up over the lip and run for the air vent. There would be no time left to pull up the rope and grab the anchor – she swore silently at having to let go of valuable equipment; equipment they would surely need. Hoping wildly there would be no cameras on the other side of the vent; she prepared herself to run.

Watching closely, Hermione jumped into action and sprinted for all she was worth sliding into position behind the air vent. Looking around quickly for a camera and seeing nothing; she breathed a sigh of relief and looked back to where Draco's blonde head slowly appeared. Having no idea if there were voice recorders up here, Hermione didn't yell out to him. Instead, she held up a hand and mimicked a countdown. He saw and nodded his head in understanding after spying both cameras easily.

As she continued to countdown in her mind; she saw Draco moving around like he had an itch in the middle of his back he couldn't quite reach. She couldn't help but wonder what the hell was wrong with him. As she started motioning the last five seconds; she watched him place his hand directly around the hook. Frowning, she let her last finger drop then lowered her arm like a grid girl with a flag. Like a professional athlete Draco jumped onto the roof, pulling the anchor with him and flew like the wind to her side. The bastard didn't even look out of breath. In his hand he held the hook and bundled in a loose circle was the rope – he'd managed to salvage both. So that's what he was doing; looping the rope up as he waited. Hermione looked at him with a new found respect; one which she would never voice.

As she continued to fight her admiration of her fellow operative, she spied a movement from the corner of her eye. Grabbing Malfoy's head she pulled him close to whisper in his ear. "There's somebody up here on the far side – about three hundred meters away – we need to move now while the heavy rain can still mute our noise. We haven't been seen yet."

He nodded; making his cheek brush against hers. She felt a spark hit her stomach and her gaze captured his for a second. She had no idea _what_ he saw on her face; but the look of surprise he showed on his didn't bode well. Masking her expression with annoyance, she ripped the grill from the vent as quietly as possible. Using the hook she clasped it onto the lip of the metal and let the rope hang down inside of the tunnel. Draco was keeping watch, all whilst motioning for her to hurry up. Next time he could bloody do it as quickly and as quietly as he could – it wasn't as easy as it looked. Metal had the tendency to clang.

Climbing in quietly, Hermione shimmied a good twelve feet down; hanging precariously above nothing. She couldn't see the bottom of the shaft – it was too dark and Draco had the flashlight; all she could tell was the shafts were very large; thank Merlin. She activated her cuff for a small amount of light – but it was green and made the area look eerie – and she still couldn't see far away enough. A shadow further down might indicate a curve – but she couldn't be certain.

While Hermione tried looking down, she felt the rope tighten considerably as Draco climbed in above her; hearing a small snick as he replaced the grill as best he could. The edge of the hook would stick out a little, but unless you were specifically looking for it – it should remain un-noticed.

As the rope continued to get tauter she moved down a little to give Draco some room. Then she felt her grip slip suddenly. The wet rope combined with her wet shoes made it almost impossible to get a firm grip. It felt like somebody had greased up the rope – then she realised that was pretty much what had happened. They oiled all their ropes after a mission to ensure strength and resilience, but the downpour had obviously found a small patch which hadn't completely been cleaned off. She tried remembering whose rope it was – then realised it was hers, so she couldn't blame Draco for the lapse in safety.

"You right there, Granger?" Draco's voice echoed quietly in the small space.

"Yeah – but we'd best move as my grip isn't the best – and I have no idea how long this rope will hold us both." She replied and stifled a small yelp as she slipped another few inches.

"Don't move yet, somebody's coming." His voice was so quiet she almost didn't hear.

Holding on with all her might; she willed the rope to dry. It wasn't happening. Then she heard a cough – clear as day; right by the vent's opening. Did somebody see them? Did they trip some kind of an alarm? After what felt like an hour she heard another cough, but from further away; they'd moved on; and she let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. It was as she relaxed, her grip completely deteriorated and with a small cry she fell into the darkness below.

* * *

Draco had one sick second to watch as Granger's body fell into the shaft. He heard a few thumps echo up the tunnel, but not her voice. With a horrible suspicion crawling up on him, he knew she wasn't conscious. Taking in a deep breath he quickly scrambled down the rope as carefully as he could – when he reached where Granger was holding he almost slipped himself – it felt like the rope was slick with oil; no wonder she couldn't hold on. Using his skills as a rock climber he placed his feet on the wall for an anchor and kept going down as quickly as he could.

He couldn't help the thoughts running through his mind. Was she hurt? Had she broken anything? Why hadn't he gotten into the shaft first? Was she even alive? He'd not heard a peep from below. For somebody he adamantly did not like, he sure was wasting energy worrying about her Draco thought wryly. Even more concerning was the fact she was slowly creeping under his skin – he no longer hated her – wasn't sure if he ever had. Pushing aside all thoughts of this weird and unwelcome realisation; he loudly admitted it was all because he wanted to bed her – and if she was hurt – this could not happen. He also pushed away the fact he was more concerned over her than their impending mission. Re-thinking it for a moment he knew the mission was _much_ more important than just one witch. He felt something uncomfortable sit in his chest at the thought. _Okay;_ she was his partner in this – of course he was allowed a small amount of concern. He felt marginally better.

Reaching a small curve in the tunnel, Draco saw with dismay it didn't turn into a corner – instead it slanted off creating a small slide. As his feet hit the sloped ground he switched on his torch; regretting it almost immediately – a large red splotch was slowly dribbling down the wall. Blood.

He spun around shining his torch further down the tunnel – he could just see the end where it tilted to the left; and there was something slumped half around the next bend. "Hermione." He breathed as he attached the torch to a strap on his shoulder and let go of the rope, sliding down on his backside as quickly as possible.

As he reached her; Draco immediately ran his hands down her spine; checking for a break or overt swelling. Letting out a sigh of relief he found nothing, only then did he straighten her body into a more comfortable position. She was completely knocked out. A large gash ran from her hairline to her eyebrow – it didn't look deep, but the bleeding still hadn't stopped. He lifted his black-ops shirt up and ripped a small amount of the tank-top he was wearing underneath off. Pressing it softly against her cut he used his other hand to check her arms and legs – they also seemed free of breaks.

He tried shaking her awake – but nothing. Draco frowned down and tried lightly tapping her face – still no response; though she was breathing deep and regularly which was a good sign. He needed to get them out of the curved tunnel and onto something flat. He knew they couldn't do anything until she woke up – and they also couldn't escape the air vent either. He made sure Hermione was secure and ventured further into the vent, thankful it was such an old compound and the vents were extremely big and wide. It took him fifteen minutes but he found a levelled out area where the tunnel thickened out to almost five foot up and six feet across; it would be perfect.

Hermione still hadn't moved when he returned and he began to feel a niggle of doubt run up his spine at the thought she may actually be seriously injured. He saw an egg beginning to form on her forehead and hoped there was no damage on the inside that he couldn't see. Carefully Draco managed to get her back to the area he'd found earlier and propped her head on his pack; elevating it slightly. She looked merely asleep; he frowned when he realised he was watching her intently. He had no idea Hermione had a small smattering of faint freckles across her nose. He looked at her lips again and was transported back to their kiss, he swore out loud before he let his mind wander too much._ Why the hell was he thinking of that?_

"Bloody Hell, this mission would be running much more smoothly if I hadn't been saddled with you, Granger." He grumbled, angry for some reason. "Louis is an idiot and has no idea on how to run COT, if all he could give me was one witch who can't even stay conscious long enough to help out."

She didn't stir under his angry taunts, it unnerved him to say the least – she always had a cutting retort, a smartarse reply. It felt wrong to hurtle abuse when she couldn't retaliate. Still angry he ran a hand through his hair and snarled down at her. "Wake up and fight you stupid woman."

Nothing. He saw a small shiver run through her body and realised exactly how chilly the air was in here; made even worse by their wet clothing and now their lack of movement. Swearing, he leant up against the wall pulling Granger almost onto his lap. He made sure her head was comfortable on his right thigh first, then tightened his legs either side of her to create warmth. He refused to hug her properly; getting too close for some reason made his chest feel tight and funny.

As he tried not to decipher what that could mean; Granger shifted slightly. He felt a rush of relief until she snuggled down a little further; her face almost nudging his cock. Why did he not think of this before? He looked down at her; face almost in his lap and felt a tug of arousal. _Hell_, who was he kidding it was more of a tug. When had this bloody know-it-all witch had time to confuse every thought he had in his head about her. It must be magic he realised as he got comfy waiting for the silly bint to wake up. He didn't even realise when he started to run his fingers through her hair.

* * *

Hermione felt like she was swimming through a dense fog; she had no idea which way was up or how she managed to get here in the first place. The only thing which kept her from panicking was a small persistent tender sensation on her head. Whatever it was gave her a measure of comfort and she knew she wasn't alone.

As she tried to piece things together, the sensation moved from her temples down to her shoulders. The feeling started there then made its way to her fingertips then dragged their way back up to her shoulders; she shivered; suddenly experiencing an array of senses.

She could smell wet, which sounded strange, but she smelt it all the same – mud, dirt and a small measure of sweat was in there too. Her head throbbed, but as the strange persistent movements continued she realised not only was her head beginning to throb, whatever was happening to her also had her baser instincts on high alert. Hermione was astounded to realise she was more than a little turned on – but by what?

Inhaling more, she smelt the distinctive aroma of male, body heat and a strange sort of cologne which nibbled at the corners of her memory. It smelt good – almost too good. As she let herself get immersed by the sensations and smells around her – she settled back into the warmth which surrounded her. She was dreaming – that much she knew. She had to be. Real life didn't feel this floaty and secure. She was in a place where nothing could harm her and she relaxed further, letting a small moan of content out.

Whatever she was leaning up against tensed under her when she made the small sound. Ignoring it for a moment she let her own hands do some discovering. Material strong and coarse brushed against her hands as she let them trail upwards. She felt a knee and knew she was leaning on somebody – that would explain the movements. As her hands glided over a hip she felt a jolt go through the person and suddenly another sensation joined all the others. Something was hardening under her cheek.

Eyes finally opening in shock, Hermione glanced up and looked straight into almost black-grey eyes. Draco was watching her intently, almost as if he were waiting for her next move. Hermione sat up a little, her head feeling slightly fuzzy. Her heart thumped in her chest as they continued to lock eyes. Without meaning to her eyes flicked towards his pants and she heard a small intake of breath.

Without conscious thought she let her hand run from his hip, until it softly pushed against his erection. He groaned and let his head fall back against the vent wall. Smiling like the cat that got the cream – Hermione gently squeezed and felt his length; it was impressive. Although why she thought it would be anything less; she didn't know – everything Malfoy did was big and sinfully wicked. Before she could really think about her next move she swiftly unzipped his pants and snaked her hand inside.

He wasn't wearing any underwear – this got Hermione wetter than she could remember. Merlin; he was cocky and for some reason this turned her on like nothing else ever had. His silky prick was warm and hard, and she let her hand run up then down slowly; thumb pressing into the vein which ran up his length. She heard him swear as he clenched his fist by his side; power ran through her – and she craved more.

Ripping the tabs apart of his pants, she freed his cock into the cold air – it stood up straight from a patch of blonde curls; waiting to be touched. Hermione didn't linger; enveloping it with her mouth in one move; Draco bucked unconsciously. He tasted salty and warm, as she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked while swirling her tongue around the head of his prick. Suddenly his hands were in her hair, clenching loosely as he continued to murmur incoherent words.

It had been a long time since she'd had a wizard in her mouth and she'd forgotten how much she loved doing it. The power, the thrill – the naughtiness of Hermione Granger with a large cock in her mouth sucking for all she was worth. She felt a throb from her own groin from the thoughts whirling in her mind.

Draco began to quietly buck underneath her ministrations; his breathing coming in sharper and his grip loosened like he wasn't in control. Hermione grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed while licking and biting softly; he quivered in response. She then took as much as she could in her mouth and started to slowly let him go inch by inch. She did this three times until she could feel how on edge he was. Then she began to fist him – tight and hard while pushing her tongue against his slit and sucking.

With a loud bellow – Draco came down her throat, holding her shoulders like his life depended on it. He finally stopped twitching and she licked her lips in satisfaction.

"Granger, I..I can't…fuck that was phenomenal." Draco's raspy voice spoke lowly.

Hermione hummed in approval and lay back down against his chest; not quite believing she'd just sucked off the self-proclaimed king of Slytherin.

_Hang on – she what_! Hermione jumped up and grabbed her head immediately – the throbbing was unbearable and she couldn't open her eyes properly; it felt like somebody had taken a sledgehammer to her head. But, this was not her main concern; she cracked one eye until it was half open and watched Draco aghast at what she'd just done. Then she really looked at him – his face was slightly flushed, but his pants were done up and the air certainly didn't smell of ejaculation. She also couldn't taste the salty tang which was expected after giving head. Then it hit – it was another bloody dream. What the hell was happening?

"What happened – did I hit my head or something?" Hermione pulled her hand away from her head – along with it came a small amount of material – which looked like it was ripped from a t-shirt and it was covered in blood. "Draco – oi, are you okay?"

He suddenly looked at her wide eyed, then quickly looked down at his crotch; almost as if he were expecting to see something. Hermione frowned – maybe her head had been mangled.

"Yeah." His voice was slightly breathless and he sat up straighter, pulling one leg up to rest his elbow on it. "You took a dive and were knocked out for a good hour. Shit, I must have dozed off too."

Watching him, she saw his nervousness and he wouldn't meet her eyes, almost as if he were embarrassed about something. Hell, she was the one who was dreaming of sucking him off – she should be the one going red, it's not like he had an erotic dream about her. As the absent thought floated through her mind she grasped at it once more. No, way. It couldn't be. The mirror, Manfred's cryptic mood and the damn activation code – 'dreams can come true'. Then thoughts of Draco mentioning a good dream when they got to the forest, his bloody crack about slipping into her sleeping bag and now…

She tried to keep her eyes from widening like saucers. That freaking shit, that pompous bloody antique charlatan – she would make sure he'd be deader than a hairy mammoth when she returned and she'd also make sure he'd be extinct too. But only after she got rid of this curse – although she needed to make sure Draco _was_ experiencing the same as her – but how. She sure as hell wasn't going to ask 'hey, Draco had any interesting dreams lately where I starfish and you have your way with me at the same time I'm dreaming about it?'

As she mopped at her bloody brow she asked a few more inane questions about where the vents led to while scrounging around for an aspirin – which Draco said she couldn't have when she found one, since it was a blood thinner. When the hell did he get smarter than her?

They caught each others eyes for a moment and Hermione knew what she had to do. Licking her lips slowly, she watched in dawning horror as his eyes flicked to her mouth and he flushed red and averted his gaze. Shifting into a crouching position he spoke towards his back pack.

"Right, now that you're _finally _awake, we'd best do what we came for. Unless you want to laze around more?" His voice was tight and she heard a small waver in it. She decided she needed to play with this uncertain and not-so-cocky Malfoy for all it was worth.

"No, I'm good to go. But, we'll have to eat soon – I'm craving something salty all of a sudden; must be the hit on my head."

She watched as Draco's shoulders stiffened and she heard a small intake of breath as he started to crawl away from her. If she hadn't got her answer before, now she had it. It was official – Malfoy and her shared erotic dreams. She would never sleep again.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone - hoped you enjoyed the latest installment! Just a little bit of a teaser... ;)  
**

**Thanks again for the tremendous support guys - the readers, the favouriters, the alerters and of course the gorgeous reviewers who make my day! The massive grin when I check my e-mails is getting hard to explain at work! As always I love to hear what you all think! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

They had been traversing the tunnels for half an hour following directions from Hermione's cuff, when she realised her head wound was more than superficial. Her eye sight was blurring and the pain was starting to affect her co-ordination and balance. After running into the wall for the fifth time in as many minutes, Draco swore and doubled back.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded. "We can't keep stopping."

Draco huffed once, crawling toward her; the torchlight making her squint as the ache in her head continued to worsen. When did a small LED light become so potent?

"I wouldn't _have_ to keep stopping if you could stay on course and not hit the bloody sides of the vent, ensuring anyone in a five metre radius of them can hear you coming like a herd of elephants."

She grumbled at his words but knew he was right. But what were her options? "I'm not staying here, Malfoy." He didn't respond. "I'm not."

"Be quiet, you sound like a child." He retorted while invading her personal space.

The snarky words which were on her lips died as Draco all but sat on her. In the small space Hermione had knelt back, resting her bum on her feet. Draco sidled up and placed his knees either side of hers, trapping hers in their tight embrace. His masculine scent wrapped around her once more and she couldn't stop her mind floating back to the dream. She was shaken from it when Draco grabbed her head gently in both hands.

"What…?" She trailed off as his eyes narrowed in concentration while looking at her cut. He leant in even closer and Hermione's nose almost touched his cheek. She held her breath, not sure why her hormones had started to swirl in her stomach. Maybe it was due to the hit on her head – _yes; _that was it.

"Seems clean." Draco murmured to himself as he ran a fingertip gently along her forehead, not quite touching the cut, but following its path. Hermione hissed as it started to throb and he immediately ceased the pressure; cupping her face again instead. "It's fairly warm, and could get infected. But, I'm more worried about what's going on _inside_ of your head."

Hermione's head snapped up and back, narrowly missing Draco's chin; his grip tightened on her face. Why did he want to know what was in her head? _Merlin_ – half the time she was trying not to look at his arse or wonder how soft his hair actually was. If he got inside her head, it was all over. He'd know how attractive she found him, _oh Merlin_ – he'd find out about their shared dreams, and she could _never _let him discover that.

"Granger, are you okay – you look like you're in shock? Relax, I'm sure you haven't suffered internal damage, but it's best to make sure as soon as we can. Your basic functions are sluggish and your response time is lagging."

Merlin she was thick – Draco thought she had internal bleeding or swelling, he didn't want to know her thoughts at all; Hermione relaxed and opened her eyes again. The torch was no longer shining directly in her face so she didn't have to squint as much, but one thing she _did_ know - Draco was way too close for comfort.

His hands still held her face and he tilted her head one way then the other, checking for more damage. She didn't particularly feel all that comfortable having him act like a nurse-maid – his closeness reminded her of too many inappropriate thoughts she'd been lingering on lately. Although she honestly wasn't feeling very 'with-it' so if he could see something which might help her feel better – so be it.

As her heart began to beat faster, Draco started to knead the back of her neck with his fingers – it felt good. At first he rubbed down to where her shoulders and neck met, then dug his fingers in deliciously as he massaged up her neck to her head, finally focusing on the bones behind her ears. It was heaven, who'd have thought Draco's fingers could elicit this much bliss. Hermione didn't even try and fight the thoughts of Draco's hands doing sinfully naughty things to her body – she was too relaxed to put her guard up. She also couldn't stop the very small moan which escaped between her parted lips. His fingers stopped.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked directly into Draco's. Suddenly there was no air, no space between them at all – it was as if the vent had shrunk leaving no room to move.

"Granger?" Draco questioned as his face leant in closer to hers. She knew exactly what was about to happen – and was surprised that instead of the rush of loathing she'd expected, she had to fight from pulling him in faster.

Hermione parted her lips slightly as Draco's head inched towards her. She didn't look from his gaze – it was too intense and she was utterly lost in their depths. Before she could take in another breath, Draco's lips pressed against hers, soft, questioning and feeling like nothing she had ever experienced before in her life; so very different from their forced kiss earlier.

As he moved closer to her, Draco's hands once more cupped her face as he lightly kissed her with small nips. Hermione's entire body was alive; excitement and fear all coursed through her at a thousand miles an hour. It was as Draco opened his mouth further that she realised the magic had hit, had actually been swirling in her the last thirty seconds or so – Malfoy had distracted her. She thought when he realised magic rode the air he'd let her go, but instead of releasing her; Draco deepened the kiss while gripping a little tighter on her head. Hermione tried pulling away – but he held on firmly.

Suddenly she felt a soothing rush flow through her; and her headache lessened considerably. An itching around her cut started, getting more annoying by the second; she raised a hand to it – only to feel no cut at all._ What the hell was going on?_ Draco pulled away suddenly, almost falling over backwards. Hermione swore and grabbed him before he slumped sideways; he was bloody heavy.

"What the hell did you just do?" she demanded.

Draco chuckled a little incoherently. "That was a kiss, Granger. Boy, you _are_ in trouble if you can't even tell that."

"I bloody well know what it was – why the hell…"

She didn't get any further as Draco fell back out of her grip and convulsed on the ground. Grabbing his shoulders she steadied him until it passed; fear sliding along her spine. It looked like he'd over-exerted himself using magic. She knew what it looked like – she'd done it plenty of times herself.

Then she understood. He had healed her using magic, binding his healthy energy with hers to mend the gash on her head and whatever other underlying problem she'd had. Judging by his weakened state – there was more injuries inside of her head then either of them realised. Draco had shared his life energy with her. Feeling completely overwhelmed by his actions she could only do one thing - she smacked him.

"You idiot, you can't just go around giving out your bloody Chi. What if it was worse than you'd thought – I could have drained you."

"Typical, that's the gratitude I get for saving your life." Draco said it weakly, but the annoyance was there all the same.

Feeling slightly chagrined; Hermione asked more kindly, "Where did you learn to do that? I thought only medi-witches could heal without wands?"

Draco cracked an eye open and slowly raised himself up on his elbows blinking a few times. "I was in St Mungos for awhile after the war and made friendly with a few of the medi-witches." Hermione snorted, of course he was 'friendly' with the young witches; he ignored her jibe. She had also forgotten that he had to do some community service for his small part in the war – he'd obviously volunteered at St Mungos. She was surprised he would have chosen to help sick people – another anomaly in her version of Draco. "I was taught the theory behind it by a lovely nurse called Beverley." He grinned suddenly. "She was feisty, grey and about ninety; and gave me more grief than fifty grandma's put together."

Hermione was transfixed by the playful smile which curved Draco's mouth up. His words sunk in and she frowned a little. "She _was_?"

Draco's smile faltered and Hermione felt a hitch in her chest at the lost look on his face. When he glanced at her, finding her watching intently, he replaced it with a casual indifference. She didn't like the fact that he felt he needed to do this – although who could blame him. They weren't exactly friends, something Hermione for the first time started to regret a little. _Why in hell would she want to be friends with him?_ Maybe he had more to offer than just snark; _maybe not as well_, she thought wryly.

"Yes; well, she died a while ago now – happens to us all. Good spell though; although as you can see it's not perfect, I have to have _extreme_ close contact for it to work."

Draco averted his eyes as he said this, and Hermione knew then he'd not kissed her because he wanted to – it was the only way to get the spell to work properly. Suddenly a heavy weight filled her chest; something she couldn't dislodge. Worried it was a side-effect of the energy sharing, she went to say something, then realised she'd felt this before. It was disappointment; heavy and bitter. She had bloody well wanted Draco's kiss, had got more enjoyment out of it than she should have. She was silly to think he might have wanted to kiss her; _for Merlin's sake_, she was Hermione Granger – Draco Malfoy's sworn enemy, everybody knew that. Although it seemed like she'd forgotten for a moment.

"Well let's hope it doesn't happen again – I don't want your smarmy scaly lips anywhere near me," she spat.

Draco looked up surprised at first; then anger soon laced his expression. "Believe me, Granger – it was the only way; know it was a last resort. Next time I might not help at all."

Hermione watched as he spun around and crawled away, blaming the feeling of emptiness inside of her from the loss of magic once more. _Yes_, they were enemies and the only thing she felt in her chest at the moment was a burning hatred – not a misguided affection which could be misconstrued as – what; _like_? She'd best not forget the parts they played again; it was getting harder the more time she spent with him, she realised helplessly.

* * *

Draco led the way through the tunnels – feeling more conscious of Granger than ever. Sharing energy had the small side effect of constant awareness of the person you had joined with; well that was his theory and he was sticking with it. He was glad Granger had believed the baloney about having to kiss her for the spell to work. He didn't have to – touching her face would have done it. But she looked so vulnerable with her hair tousled and the angry cut on her forehead that he couldn't resist. Before he even knew what was happening he'd leant over and captured her lips in his. He cursed himself for a weakness he didn't even realise he possessed. Granger was not his type, or even in the league of women he usually dated. _She was better,_ something said smoothly. He held back a grunt of denial.

It was the second kiss they'd shared and Draco knew he had to stop it there; it was starting to mess with his mind – well his subconscious mind anyway. The only other option open to him was to get it out of his system by thoroughly shagging the life out of her. He'd already been tossing up the idea of sleeping with her – now he knew he would have to make it happen. His thoughts had started to tangle around Granger too intently. He'd never had his mind turn to somebody as much as her; and that bloody dream earlier in the vent had him strung out. Prissy Granger - sucking his cock like a pro. When she'd woken up and jumped away from him – he thought she'd felt his erection. But she didn't react in any way except pain from her head wound.

Three times he'd had erotic dreams about her, and it was starting to make him a little crazy. If she was even a tenth of how she was in his dreams in real life – Draco was in for a very pleasant exciting journey. He wondered how Hermione would react if she'd had dreams like the one's he'd been having. She would probably splutter and go red having no idea what to do. He smiled at the thought.

Suddenly a loud static noise ripped through the small vent and he heard Hermione jump and swear behind him. Once more he stopped and turned the torch on her. She held a small black device in her hand, quickly turning something on it to make the noise lessen.

"What the bloody hell do you have there? A blow-horn to announce to everyone in the damn place we are here?"

"_We found Ivan and Tomic, bound behind guard house number three – footsteps in the mud lead to the roof – every one on high alert – we have intruders."_

"No you idiot – it's the radio I grabbed from the guard – Ivan or Tomic I guess; so we could hear chatter and know what they are up to." She huffed at him, and shoved the radio onto a clip on her belt.

He admitted it was a good idea – something he hadn't thought if. Of course he didn't say this to her out loud. It would not do well to tell Granger she was smart – it would go to her head and she'd be even more infuriating.

"Well they know we are here now, not much we can do at the moment. There's a fork ahead – which way does the cuff say to go?" Draco continued on his way hearing a small 'left' come from behind him. He followed the vent around.

The map Granger had on her cuff showed large rooms in the middle of the complex – labelled laboratories. It was as good a place to start looking for the vial as any – so they'd made the decision to start there. He glanced behind him and could just make out Granger following. She was no longer bumping into anything and seemed to have recovered completely. Draco ignored the small coil of relief which wound around his stomach at the thought; he was obviously worried about Louis' reaction if she got hurt.

After another ten minutes, Draco found himself in front of a grate looking down onto a long dark hallway. "I think this is an abandoned area – no lights except the emergency exit signs – well, I assume that's what the green reflections on the floor are."

Hermione slithered her way up next to him so she could also look out – his stomach tightened as he felt her body packed firmly up against his. She turned slightly so she could see further along the hall. All Draco could see was the long line of her white neck and he had a horrific urge to lick the small amount of showing skin. _This was fucking ridiculous._

More harshly then he intended, he pushed her out the way and opened the grate – making sure he didn't let it clang to the floor. The silly twat let out a grunt of displeasure at his pushing, but let him lead the way. He also let her jump down by herself – he didn't need to touch her any more than necessary at the moment. He wondered how he was going to finish this operation without pushing her against a wall and taking her like the animal he felt he was becoming. It was one thing to make the decision to sleep with her one day, but it was another having Hermione flaunt her feminine wiles the whole time making him want her now. Because he was adamant this was what was happening – it had nothing to do with him or his desires.

Draco started when Hermione placed a hand on his wrist, yanking him towards a doorway; where they stood for a moment. "What are you doing, you daft…"

"Enough with the sugar-coated names, or I'll get the wrong idea and think you actually like me - knob." She whispered the last part and he felt his eyes narrow. "I'm getting us out of the middle of the corridor so I can synchronize our cuffs – something we should have done a few hours ago."

He watched her; arm held out like a goon as she typed fast between the two devices. Her soft breaths puffed against his wrist and he shut his eyes for a second trying to gain control._ Fucking Louis_ – he was going to kill the man; Draco's life was perfect before he thrust this bloody witch in close quarters with him.

"Right – ready?" Hermione looked up at him, slowly raising an eyebrow as he continued to stare at her. He nodded curtly, afraid of what he would say or do if he moved. He'd never felt so out of control and he hated it.

Hermione took a step back and looked up and down the corridor quickly, and before he could do something stupid like tell her to be careful – she'd ran down the hall, quietly and quickly. He took in another deep breath, letting it out slowly – he needed to be in the zone. There was a time and a place for these thoughts and feelings and with a little luck he wouldn't have to deal with them – ever.

He heard a very quiet snick of a doorway and knew Granger had gone into the next quadrant leaving him these laboratories to check. He kept close to the wall – looking out for cameras and guards, stealthily making his way to the big double doors at the end.

Draco wondered if Hermione had come across any guards as he'd sensed none; then realised in the next breath it was bloody time to put thoughts of Granger aside and do what he came here to do. He hadn't realised how hard that would be; as he looked down at his cuff and saw her tracking device activate. _Stupid distracting annoying witch._

* * *

Hermione slithered to a stop and ducked into a doorframe when she heard voices coming from around the next bend. She kept her eyes on the corridor and leant back, trying the door handle which was digging into her. It opened without a problem and she slipped inside, closing the door quietly just as two lots of shoes turned the corner. She gave a quick cursory glance around the room she was in and saw it was used for storage. Mountains of boxes covered most of the floor. She leant against the wall next to the door until the voices had retreated; then walked towards a box - opening it.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Hermione sing-songed under her breath, and pulled out what appeared to be a thick personnel file. She started to read, only making it three paragraphs in before almost dropping the sheath of papers. What the hell was WAM hiding behind these walls in a forest in Russia? If what she had in her hands was any clue – they were well and truly screwed.

A complete work-up of a French witch named Cecile was enclosed. It had all her vitals, including height, weight, health issues – _bloody hell_, it even had her approximate menstrual cycle dates. Hermione skimmed further, the words starting to blur with every sentence; horror filled her body. Slamming the file shut she picked another, knowing it had to be wrong. The next one was also for a middle-aged witch – although she haled from Wales; it contained the exact same information. Family history, if Squib children were prevalent in the blood-line, where the blood-line started and with whom. It also listed the Welsh witch's husband who had a file number attached. Hermione shut her eyes, there where two more file attachment numbers; for her three and seven year old children.

Hermione dropped the papers back into the box and quickly strode over to the other side of the large room, and picked out another random box. Inside - more files. Another Welsh wizard was the first one she grabbed. It also contained the exact same information – albeit his menstrual cycle was not included, although Hermione swore men did have them. What caught her attention though, was the large stamp running through his photo – it was identical to the other two photos she'd looked at.

"Purification," she whispered, completely sickened by what she'd found. WAM had files on – well, it looked like almost every registered and probably the majority of non-registered witches or wizards in the world. Grabbing random files she saw a few other stamps; Deceased, Traitor and Pure-Blood among the few. Yet most of them read purification. The 'blood cure' Dr Fabian Munroe had invented was obviously going to be used to purify the world of magic, and Hermione had a horrendous suspicion more than one vial of the stuff had been manufactured. Their mission had just become life or death – for every wizard on the planet. _No pressure at all._

She quickly typed what she'd found and sent it to Draco's cuff, knowing he would ignore her message - he was pig-headed like that. She could see from the GPS he was about six corridors over, and wondered if he'd come across anyone yet. Hermione quickly left the file room feeling confused and to be truthful a little scared. She shook herself off and continued to check along the hall.

Hermione made her way around the next corner after checking all was clear, and started to sneak past a closed door. As she came into line with the handle – it twisted and swung open, leaving her nowhere to go. Hermione heard a slosh, and looked up in surprise at a slightly overweight guard as he dropped his coffee in shock. It hit the floor with a thud and Hermione's senses were assaulted with the smell of burnt caffeine. She hadn't had a coffee in a few days and was ready to throttle the man for dropping his cup of liquid gold. She watched as it spread across the grimy floor, wondering if it was instant or ground.

He made a grab for his radio and Hermione pounced, knocking it from his grip - it slid noisily along the hall. She punched out only to be blocked quickly. She was impressed, he didn't have the appearance of a fighter with skills – but looks were deceiving she mused; wondering why it made her think of Malfoy. The man used his brute size to force her to back up so he was no longer in the doorframe. Then he got into position, fists balled up and light on his feet.

Hermione knew he boxed – whether he was doing it socially for fun or had more professional pursuits she didn't know. But she was glad she'd taken lessons and had the basics worked out so she could figure out his next move. Ducking quickly, Hermione avoided a blow and slammed her fist out towards his ribs. He deflected nicely and leant back on the balls of his feet as he raised his guard. Hermione mimicked him, fists raised and bouncing slightly – she punched again, managing to graze the side of his head. Unfortunately the manoeuvre left her open and he retaliated quickly, smacking into her cheek. The blow wasn't as hard as it could have been and Hermione realised he wasn't comfortable hitting a girl. She could use this, even if her cheek was throbbing like a bitch. Strength or not – it bloody stung.

As she danced around him, ducking and weaving, she purposely left herself open again. He took the bait. At the last second Hermione dropped into a half split and punched his stomach while spinning around and sweeping him off his feet with her shin. He hit the floor with a thud and a grunt – his head slamming into the tiles with a small crack which made her wince.

Hermione immediately grabbed his wrists and dragged him back into the room he'd come from. Thankfully he was by himself – Hermione didn't exactly want anyone being radioed for back-up while she was alone. Although, she did have her sabre and a few throwing knives – but she only liked them in an emergency. She preferred hand-to-hand combat over slashing somebody unarmed with a sword. The look of it in her hands usually deterred even the bravest of criminals. Looking down at the guard she knew his head would be sore in the morning – if he stayed out of it for that long. Frowning a little she found some twine and tied his hands in case he woke beforehand.

Looking around the room she saw it was a small security control centre. Screens covered most of one wall, a small kitchen sat behind her and a toilet was in the other corner. She gazed longingly at the coffee pot, inhaling the sweet bitterness; then shook her head – it was almost as distracting as Malfoy. Then she saw him as she turned around towards the monitors. Malfoy was on screen - for the world, and all of security to see.

"Oh lord," Hermione breathed. Realising that even if Malfoy and her couldn't see them – cameras were everywhere. Berating herself for being so naïve in a Muggle environment, she grabbed her wrist, turning her cuff's receiver on. "Malfoy, cameras are on you – get the hell out of sight," she hissed.

She saw him jump and suddenly disappear into a crevice – he was good; she couldn't even see a toe. Then her cuff crackled. "What the fuck happened to radio silence?"

"Sorry, your majesty – I thought you should know I could see you walking down a hall scratching your balls." She retorted hotly as she quickly analysed which corridors were being watched, seeing one which had four cameras trained on it. It seemed like she'd found the very lab they were looking for.

"I was not…"

"Whatever, Malfoy; leave your boys alone for five minutes and get to this corridor." She smiled at his indignant snort and typed the location through to his GPS. "This is where we want to go – security is tight. I've found one security out-post full of monitors – who knows how many they have. Stay out of sight this time."

"What the hell are you going to do?" He snapped back.

"Just setting up an insurance policy – I'll see you in ten." She logged out and watched for a sign of him on any of the cameras – he'd turned into a ghost. Taking one last look at the coffee pot she sighed heavily and left the security office and headed straight back to the room full of files.

It took her eleven minutes and almost all of her spell balls, but she'd managed to do what she'd come for. As she ran back towards the lab she'd seen on the monitors, the entire building went black. Hermione slammed into a wall hard as she lost her bearings for a moment. _Crap_ – what the hell was happening? She ripped a pair of goggles from a wire which hung underneath her sabre and slid them on – instantly the haze of infrared stunned her retinas. She'd never completely gotten used to night vision, but it was better than flailing around in the dark like a virgin on her wedding night.

While she ran, her cuff came alive and Draco's bored voice sardonically spoke from it. "Hurry it up, Granger. I can't do everything. I'm ready to break in – with or without you."

Hermione picked up her pace – knowing it was Draco who'd created the black-out. How – she didn't have a clue, but it made it easier to run through the hallways without having to look for hidden cameras. Within thirty seconds she saw him – a red and yellow haze in the hall. Coming to a stop beside him they glanced at the other, he had an identical pair of goggles on.

"About time..." Draco breathed. She smacked him on the back of the head, and he instantly spun - grabbing her by the scruff of the neck and pushing her into the wall. Gasping at the sheer force of his move he leant in, lips torturously close to hers. "Stop pushing me, Granger – you will _not_ like the consequences."

As he said this, his tongue darted out and barely caught her lips; she leant forward a little without meaning to. Her whole body was on fire –_ this was getting out of hand_; though it didn't worry her at the moment. He chuckled, his mouth spreading into a smile which still ghosted over her own aching lips. "Well, maybe you would."

Tilting his head slightly, Draco leant in - just as the lights flicked on. Hermione cursed loudly as she ripped the glasses off her face and saw Draco squinting like her. It hurt like a mother when lights flashed on. Suddenly Draco slammed into the door beside them, pulling her through it before the cameras caught them. Hell, maybe they were seen – she didn't know, didn't really care. Her thoughts were firmly on the fact she'd almost kissed Draco – again. She was going to have to do something about this unwanted distraction. Maybe her dreams were really telling her what she needed to do. Would sleeping with Draco fix her of these delusions of liking him? _Maybe…_

Breathing heavily they saw the room beyond was dark; not due to the lights being cut, it was only lit by one small light-bulb hanging from the roof in the far corner. Underneath it sat a large square shape covered by a sheet. Hermione looked at Draco in question and she saw small furrows in his brow as he took a step forward. All thoughts on what might have happened between them in the hallway forgotten.

Looking around the space, Hermione noticed a bleak looking toilet in the corner and a card-table with remnants of a meal strewn across it. Wrinkling her nose she could smell waste – human waste. What the hell was this room? With all the cameras trained on this one doorway – she'd expected a high tech lab full of 'blood cure' samples and thousands of technicians making more. All she saw was a grotty room not fit for human habitation.

Draco stood before the sheet and in one movement ripped it from whatever it was covering. Hermione took a sharp breath in at what lay beneath – it was a cage. Worse than that; was the thing inside.

Hermione knelt down beside the iron bars and looked aghast at what lay there. It was human – barely recognisable under all the blood, bruising and dirt. Without a second thought she grabbed her sabre and used the thick handle to slam the large lock off the door.

The body hadn't moved – although Hermione could see a small rise and fall of shallow breathing, he or she was still alive. Why this filled her with relief she wasn't sure, as whomever it was needed medical care and would likely suffer mental problems even after ten years of counselling – torture could do that to a person.

Draco pulled her aside as she hadn't moved; Hermione realised she couldn't if she even tried. She was completely shocked, looking at a flurry of large angry welts across the poor person's shoulders. Who-ever it was, was obviously not a favourite person of WAM. They had suffered cruelty and deprivation because of them. Hermione felt her blood begin to boil – WAM were no more than animals themselves, and they had the audacity to say having magic run through your veins was impure. She let Draco pat her shoulder and caught his eyes – his even more disturbed than hers. She was glad; it made Malfoy human if he was also affected by what sat there.

Dragging the figure out carefully, she saw the person was male. Hermione lay the sheet down so Draco could place him on-top of it, then she wrapped the poor man softly in it. There was something vaguely familiar about him she thought absently. Using her water bottle she dripped a few drops onto their lips still frowning. She knew this man.

He licked his lips slowly at first; then within a few moments he was swallowing down gulps like a man who'd not touched water in days. It was most likely the case. Hermione took the water away amidst a feeble protest from the man.

"You'll be sick if you have too much, too soon," she said and looked at Draco again, who was still staring down at the man they'd just rescued.

"Thank you." The man rasped and opened his eyes – they were bright blue and pained. Hermione almost jumped back. She now knew exactly who this man was; she'd seen his picture not even twelve hours ago on Draco's wrist cuff, albeit a healthier smiley version.

"Dr Fabian Munroe," she whispered, and caught Draco's equally shocked expression. They had just saved the man who wanted to erase magic from the Earth.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there everyone! Half way there, well just a little over half-way! Still am completely amazed at how much you all seem to be enjoying it - the pressure is on now! :D So hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**Thanks as always to you amazing beautiful people who have reviewed, alerted, favourited and read my rambling little tale! It's been so much fun - feel free to let me know what you think!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione felt her hand rise and Draco grabbed it before she could hit the shocked man lying by her feet. She was horrified by her reaction. This man was bloody and beaten and she was ready to inflict more pain on him. But he was the man who'd created the foul vial of liquid which would erase her very heritage – the only thing which made her different and special from the norm. She glared at Draco accusingly, and was shamed to meet his grey understanding eyes for longer than a few seconds. _He'd stopped her from being a monster._ The thought completely changed Hermione's opinion of him, making something in the middle of her being thump erratically.

She grabbed her arm back and stood up; pacing around the small room. Hermione felt eyes on her and turned. Fabian was staring at her, she tried not to wince. He saw.

Fabian lowered his gaze, and sighed deeply, chest heaving a little in pain. Hermione wondered how many ribs were actually broken. Then he spoke, his voice hoarse from under-use. "I understand. I know what you must think of me. It was not my intention to create such an appalling 'cure' as Claude calls it. Though, yes – I was the one to discover it, and by all means the horror of what it can do is entirely on my shoulders."

"Why?" Is all Hermione could rasp between too dry lips, not even questioning who Claude was. It was the second time she'd heard the name and her instincts should be yelling for her to find out more – she was too upset to think rationally.

Fabian went to speak, but his voice caught in his throat and he coughed; then couldn't stop. Draco grabbed the bottle of water from Hermione's hands with a small glare, as if she should have offered first - then held it to the Doctor's lips. Hermione got a queer sensation in the pit of her stomach watching Draco bestow kindness on this man. Fabian continued to cough afterwards and she saw blood covering his hand when he lowered it. Hermione couldn't help the instinct to feel sorry for him; she squashed it before she lost her resolve.

"Hermione; now's not the time for those questions – we have to go. WAM are not stupid – we would have been seen by now, they'd know we are here. We have to get Dr Munroe out of these rooms and hide him someplace safe. Then we look for the vials."

Draco was right, but everything recoiled in Hermione's stomach at the mere thought of saving this man. Why should they? They owed him nothing. He could wipe them out with no more than a sip of blue liquid. Draco continued to stare at her and it took a moment for her to understand_ why_ Draco was asking the almost impossible of her. No matter what heinous crimes this man had committed in the name of science – he was in trouble and needed their help. Draco was a bigger person than her in that moment; and for once his sense of honour didn't surprise her. The world had turned upside-down in the space of two days, and she had stayed in the same position. _Could she trust, could she change?_

Draco was still watching her – eyes unreadable. He was letting her come to her own decision, and was astounded at his patience; although she could see he was ready to throttle her into his way of thinking. But he didn't, and that changed everything. Hermione said nothing and strode for the door, looking out quickly; uncomfortable at this new side of Draco she was experiencing first-hand. He was not supposed to be nice or considerate – he was not supposed to _'get her'_, he was a conceited prat who was shallow and left broken hearts in his wake. Now why did she think that? What did hearts have to do with this at all?

"Granger?" Draco's voice was low beside her, his breath tickling her ear. How had he moved so quietly? She moved away, uncomfortable for reasons she couldn't voice; he huffed in annoyance. "Why are you being so damn difficult?"

"Excuse me if I don't trust traitors; although I know _you_do, so this is obviously an easy decision for you to make." Hermione snapped back impatiently, disliking she had resorted to throwing a small tantrum embedded with cheap shots. It was unfair.

Draco slammed his hand against the wall next to her head, the force behind it making her look around wide-eyed. Draco ran a hand through his hair roughly; his back turned towards her. Okay, so maybe she shouldn't have said that, but it was true – wasn't it? Things were starting to get muddled; maybe she had more injuries in her head than first thought. But, Draco had cured her of that hadn't he – _just another thing she owed him_. He spun around looking tireder than she'd ever seen.

"The past is the past, Granger – I understand you will never forgive me for my part in the war – I also get why you loathe me. But, you don't know the full story on Dr Munroe and I had always thought the high and mighty Hermione Granger gathered all the facts before making a snap decision."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, nothing came out. She couldn't tell Draco she didn't loathe him, not without explaining why, and even _she_ wasn't ready to face that yet. She also couldn't tell him he was right – as she _was_ making snap decisions. Draco left her side and went back to Dr Munroe. Shit – he was more than right, Hermione was the one taking the non-existent high ground and being petty. It didn't sit right on her shoulders and she hated the fact she was being so judgmental – it wasn't like her. Draco's voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"Just be quick about coming to a des…"

"Fine, you take Dr Munroe to the vent – I'll make a distraction and meet you there. If I'm not back in two hours – leave." Hermione tossed the now-silent radio she'd grabbed to Draco. It was better in his hands – he could find out where the guards were and hide Fabian accordingly. Hermione had no idea whether she would be walking out of here or not. The thought of dying didn't even factor in her worries – for some strange reason her concerns surrounded Draco. It felt like a regret of sorts was sitting in her stomach – but as life would have it; there was no time to make amends or voice questions – they had a job to do.

Draco's brow furrowed as he caught the device; and placed it on his own belt-loop. "I don't like it; it's a plan with too many holes. Why don't I stay and distract them, why you?"

Hermione gave him a withering look; she saw a small sneer trying to break through on his face. She couldn't help the hiss in her voice. "I can't carry his dead weight; not without help from magic. This is the best plan we have – so get him up on his feet."

She was pissed at the whole situation. They were here for a damn vial not a freaking scientist who wanted to end magic. Her plans were all up shit creek and the paddle had now been commandeered by a blonde git who wanted to play a hero.

Standing there glaring at the other almost got them caught. At the last second Hermione turned back to the door and focused on three guards running towards them through the small glass partition. She quickly looked behind her and saw Draco had Dr Munroe on his feet; supporting him by the shoulders. She'd have to distract the guards long enough to give Draco time to get away. Hermione would have her work cut out for her - although the whole damn mission had been a struggle so far. Hermione was fairly sure nothing would go easy for her.

"Get ready to go." Hermione warned, and glanced behind her. Draco was staring intently at her; his grey eyes fixated on hers. It looked like he was trying to tell her something without uttering a word; the look made her heart flutter. He finally nodded at her and murmured reluctantly he was ready. Draco wasn't happy about the plan – but he accepted it for what it was; the only way out with no magic.

As the guards ran towards the door, Hermione slammed it open at the last minute – clipping one of the men on the shoulder. He yelled in pain and slammed against the opposite wall; holding a now dislocated shoulder. Hermione jumped through and started to attack the second man, while the third circled around them.

She started to walk backwards down the hall – beckoning for the men to take a shot. They followed. When they were a good eight metres away from the door, the guard who had circled behind her broke forward trying to catch her off balance. Hermione jumped to the left and the man barrelled past her – hitting the wall. He immediately swore and turned again on his feet, just as the other man kicked out. His boot landed on her hip and she snarled as pain blossomed down her thigh. She spun as he continued forward – spinning right past him and raising her arm up – smacking him on the back of the head as he went past.

The guard yelled and tried to retaliate, just as Hermione saw Draco and Dr Munroe hobbling down around the corner. Draco caught her eye as he disappeared from view, mouthing he'd be back soon. Hermione didn't think Fabian was in any condition to be left alone - so she wouldn't count on any help.

Then her thoughts were turned elsewhere as the guards began to fight her together. _It was time_, Hermione realised. She vaulted backwards doing a somersault to get a little distance between them before sprinting down the hall. When she had a small amount of space – she spun around grabbing two throwing knives from the sheath on her thigh and threw them in quick succession. Her aim was spot on.

One hit a guard in the leg – hard, the other slammed into his forearm. He roared in pain and fell down. It was not like the movies, these men were not muscle bound steroid freaks who felt no pain. Ever been stabbed before – it hurt like blazes and all you wanted to do was rip the blade free and use a compress. Hermione knew the cuts were deep – but clean, he would be fine.

That left just one guard running at her and Hermione unsheathed her sabre and held it out in front of her. The guard skidded to a halt and backed away a little. As she took one step forward he started to smirk. Why in hell would he be happy? Then she felt it – a presence at her back. She spun quickly to the side so her back was up against the wall and she could see both ways. There was no way she was taking her sights off the guard she'd threatened with the sabre.

Then she realised it was futile. Seven men stood at her back and she watched in dismay as another three came up behind the man on her other side.

"Damn it." She whispered, knowing the trouble she was in was only going to get worse. She placed her sabre on the ground and stood back up, hands above her head. She wasn't an idiot; the odds were not in her favour. Even if she was Bruce Lee - it would be almost impossible. A large man almost hitting six foot seven strode out from behind the guards. Hermione could tell he was in a position of authority. Suddenly it clicked in her mind; he would have to be this Claude person – the man behind the curtain.

"So you're the slip of a girl who's been creating all this trouble. Where's your partner?" His voice was neither friendly nor hostile, but it was deep and authoritative, Hermione almost answered as if he was Louis from instinct alone.

"I'm working alone." She retorted, knowing already he would only get ticked off by her lies. But if it gave Draco a little extra time to get away, it was worth it.

Who she assumed was Claude closed the gap between them; slapping her hard. At the last second she raised her head a little so he wouldn't shatter her cheek bone. Then Hermione grabbed his hand and yanked him towards her. His posture turned to one of surprise.

"Don't ever hit me again," Hermione hissed as she head-butted him with all her might. Claude growled in pain; as she saw white lights behind her own eyes from the force of her hit. She was going to have the mother of all black eyes in a few hours. Another blow took her on the head surprising her – then she saw and felt nothing.

* * *

Draco half dragged, half carried Fabian along the longest corridor in the entire compound – or maybe it wasn't, but it seemed to take an hour to reach the end. The Doctor was slight, but almost a dead weight. Draco tried not to snarl in frustration, his last sight of Granger had her up against two guards and one on the ground – who might have gotten up at any second. He should be helping her; not saddled babysitting the Doctor.

Draco pulled him into another room, one with an air-conditioning duct. Going back into the shafts was not ideal - they had originally planned blasting their way out the front doors, but their sudden new member put a spanner in the escape works. He leant Fabian against a table and stood up on a chair against the wall and tried ripping the large grate off.

"Thank you for doing this. Saving me – I mean." Dr Munroe's voice was weakening by the moment.

"I'm not doing this for you." He snapped back as he pulled harder, feeling the small rivets giving. "I'm helping you because of that witch out there who's fighting for your freedom."

Fabian gave a wry laugh which husked in his throat, causing more coughs. He eventually settled down as Draco placed the grate on the ground. "She doesn't want to save me – she can't even look at me. I disgust her…" He trailed off. "I disgust myself."

Draco grabbed what was left of the lapels on Fabian's shirt and tugged him forward. "Granger is the most generous, loyal and fiercest operative I know. Yes, she's in shock by the fucking 'cure' you've created, as am I; but that does not mean she would turn her back on you – which she's proving now by fighting three men so you can escape. She's a good person – trust her with your life – I know I would."

Heaving Fabian up off the table, Draco started to help him up to the vent; still a little surprised at his speech. Did he believe everything he'd just uttered? He knew he did, it was tough to admit – but yes, Granger was a damn good operative – and person. He sneered at the thought; he really was turning into a girl.

It took almost fifteen minutes for Draco to get Fabian in a comfy position in the vent – and then it was slow-going. His ribs were obviously giving him a substantial amount of pain; though Draco was impressed he didn't complain – not once. It was a completely different trek through the large cold metal passage than before, and Draco felt strange at only being two escapees instead of three. He was starting to realise why COT didn't give you partners for an operation, having one could distract you from your mission. Something Draco was learning first hand. He was also currently fighting with himself on the orders they had received earlier.

He looked down at his cuff again waiting for Fabian to catch up and re-read the extra information Louis had sent – the part he didn't tell Granger. The orders were clear – when the package was secure, get out immediately – with or without your partner. No exceptions.

If Louis knew Granger was off by herself he would tell Draco to leave her behind. It was obvious Dr Munroe was the package – him and his 'cure'. COT would want both in their hands – for what, Draco didn't know; but who was he to argue as he was just an operative following orders. First things first, he had to make sure Fabian was safe; then he could worry about the orders _and_ the good doctor's invention.

They found themselves in a junction soon after, so Draco set Fabian up with some water and bound his chest tightly with strips from his tank-top. He was now naked under his special op's shirt – it was scratchy. He hoped nobody else needed care – he was rather fond of this particular pair of underwear and would like to keep his manhood covered.

"I was trying to cure Lycanthropy. Well not cure – just stop the change." Fabian's voice was still quiet with pain. Draco looked over in the darkness, eyebrow raised.

"So why invent something to wipe magic from the face of the earth instead – accidently add too much eye of newt?" Draco sardonically drawled.

"It was a mistake – a by-product of my initial study." He coughed again and Draco winced at the wheeze he could hear – maybe a lung was punctured. He wasn't feeling as generous as he was with Granger and didn't think to heal him when the magic returned – if it returned.

"That's one hell of a fucking mistake." He said instead as he tried tuning the radio in. How the hell Granger got it working he didn't know; it hadn't made a peep since. The thought of her made Draco want to run straight back out into the fray – but he had to make sure Fabian would be fine. It was damn near impossible to push down the desire to rescue Hermione – a rescue she would probably yell at him for. He felt a small smile twitch and erased it the moment he realised why it appeared. It would not be good to get attached – _to having a partner_ he quickly thought, nothing else. Fabian was oblivious to Draco's thoughts.

"I'd used a test subject, a small creature called a Puffskein. It turned into a normal animal – no magic ran through its veins. Suffice to say it died within an hour – a Puffskein can not function without magic. When I figured out what I had discovered – I burnt all my notes and destroyed the vials. But little did I know – one assistant leaked what I'd found. Within a day I was snatched from my lab and brought here. Claude can be very persuasive." Fabian began to breathe shallower.

"Who the hell _is_ Claude?"

"A man you'd best not cross," was Fabian's weak reply. "I don't exactly know where he came from; all I've heard is rumours around the compound. Apparently his parents were quite powerful wizards and when he was born a Squib, instead of putting him up for adoption they kept him as an example of what not to be – he was ostracised and bullied from day one by his older brother – a Pureblood. He made it his mission to make the world equal somehow, unfortunately he found WAM who would fund this atrocity."

"One he couldn't have done without your damn vial of horror." Draco reminded the wheezy doctor.

Fabian nodded and tried moving positions, wincing as his chest heaved.

Draco held out a hand and steadied him; and received a small 'thank you' for his trouble. Draco frowned. "If you destroyed all the evidence it still doesn't explain why you re-created your experiment. You obviously know about magic, a wizard perhaps; so why kill your own people? What was behind it all?"

Fabian mumbled something into his chest; then spoke louder when Draco said 'huh'.

"I was attempting to find a cure for my sister – she'd been turned a year ago and had lost everything since her attack, friends, her job, her husband and two children. I was only trying to help – Claude knows this and has threatened my whole family with death." He sighed loudly and painfully. "Honestly I don't know what is a lie and what's the truth – I've been here for months. The beatings I've received mean nothing, I deserve them; but my family don't deserve to be threatened – if they are at all." A soft sob came from the broken man's throat.

Before Fabian could say anymore – the radio crackled into life._ 'Female caught and is in interrogation room 49c. All personnel on the look out for two males; kill orders have been given.'_

Draco felt adrenaline explode in his chest – they had captured Granger;_ and a damn kill order_. It was not looking good, not at all. "Fuck!"

Fabian jumped a little and Draco held out his hand in a gesture to not worry. "Look I have to go; I'm not leaving my partner behind. Will you be okay here for an hour or so?"

Fabian nodded and Draco started to take off non-essential equipment. "Is there anything I can do?"

Draco almost laughed; what possible thing could Fabian who was completely wrecked and beaten offer him. "A way for your damn 'cure' to never have existed in the first place, that way I'd be at home with a very expensive bottle of Fire-whiskey and a gorgeous brunette…blonde – I mean blonde."

Fabian was quiet for a moment then smiled, well grimaced in pain. "There's a self-destruct. You can localise it to certain areas; I've heard things while being here, especially when I was in Claude's clique. I'm sure you can trip it if you have computer skills – you just need to find someone who can tell you the proper sequence. I can't take back what I made, but we can destroy all the samples and research once and for all. I know for a fact everything is here – Claude hasn't had the manpower to move it yet."

Draco listened as Fabian told him where he thought the labs holding the 'cure' were, and left him with a small gun, some water and a hell of a lot of luck. He would need it – and Draco; well - he had a partner to find.

* * *

Hermione slowly came to, feeling wet from the waist down. Her first initial emotion was embarrassment – had she wet herself? Then she realised her entire lower half was sitting in water and breathed a sigh of relief. Although this was completely stupid as she would have been much better off having wet her pants than to be strapped into a chair in the middle of a large hole which was slowly filling with ice-cold water. What the hell was happening?

Looking around, Hermione saw she was in a small concrete pool; about six feet by nine, sitting on a metal chair – hands chained behind her and being watched.

"Enjoying the show?" She snarled up at the dark haired man with a beaky looking nose looking down at her. He lifted his mouth in a half sneer and turned away from the edge so all she could see was his broad shoulders. Hermione could hear nothing over the cascading water which was being pumped in via very large hoses. Things were looking decidedly bleak.

"Oi, you – lifeguard." When he turned to face her again, she smiled. "Seriously, a drowning pool? I'm getting very wet and I'm cranky – I haven't slept in a while and when I do, I dream of…well no matter what." She sighed loudly; annoyed her train of thought was wandering. It must have been the freezing cold her body was sitting in making her vague; she could feel her legs shaking uncontrollably. "What I'm trying to say is – let me out and we can settle this like adults, well one of us can anyway."

Hermione didn't know what to expect, but the man holding a small gun shaped device and aiming it at her chest was not what she would have guessed. He squeezed something on the side and a small dart flew from it, landing in the water about a metre away. She grinned. "Missed."

"Did I?" He drawled; then flicked a small switch on the device.

Wave upon wave of shock flew through her body; the bastard had shot a small electric conduit into the water. Not enough to kill – but _bloody hell_, the pain was enough to bring tears to her eyes and an ache to her core. As flames of heat and violent shakes controlled her body, Hermione absently wondered how she was going to get out of this. The pain ended.

Looking up through a film of tears she saw the man watching her avidly. "Fuck, they never last long enough." He muttered then walked out of view.

She let out a long breath, glad he hadn't shot another pulse into the water. Tugging at the restraints, she couldn't feel any give and the water was continuing to rise – it was now lapping at her navel. She was glad they hadn't put her in here lying down. Hermione wriggled her toes and panicked when she couldn't feel them for a moment; they were _that_ cold. Hoping frostbite wouldn't kick in for a little longer – she concentrated moving every muscle she could, checking for damage. Her head hurt and her left forearm ached, from what - she could only guess; a hit or maybe a knife wound.

Yanking her arms did nothing except take skin off around her already icy wrists. The only good thing about being tethered in a pool was the water acted like a numbing agent and her aches had almost all disappeared. It didn't help her situation in the least – she would probably freeze to death before drowning. Pushing down a feeling of hopelessness, she started to look further around than just her small concrete hole of hell. Ignoring the gushing water was proving hard – _if only she had magic_…she let the thought trail away; she knew it was almost useless to rely on something like that here in a fluctuation zone.

She had to get her captors to let her out, or escape – but how? Before she could begin to formulate a plan, Claude appeared like a bad omen. He watched her for a moment like she was a fascinating bug stuck in a Petri-dish. She resisted the urge to stick out her tongue – at least she still had manners; which in no way compensated for the lack of feeling in her lower limbs.

"Ah, still conscious I see. I give credit where credit is due – you are a strong one. Keith didn't do a good enough job I see."

Hermione couldn't believe that her dark-haired torturer had such a mundane name as Keith, it went to show her how far gone her thoughts were if she was concerned the man hurting her had an un-tough name. Claude continued to speak.

"It's a pity really – I usually like the screamers; they tell me everything I want to know straight away; I hate waiting."

"You haven't asked me anything yet." Hermione stuttered through bluing lips.

"Haven't I? How remiss, I'm certain I asked you where your partner was." Claude looked down his nose at her; and she yanked on her wrist again – she felt a small amount of give. Her wrists must be completely numb as she didn't feel pain; a small plan began to form.

"I've said I'm alone."

Claude raised the small gun and fired, Hermione watched in horror as it skidded across the water and sank. _Oh, Christ no._ The pain was worse the second time around – she could almost smell her hair burning; although she knew this wasn't the case. When the burning stopped coursing through her veins, Hermione looked up through her eyelashes; knowing hatred filled their depths.

"I'd stop lying if I were you; how much electric shock can one human body stand? Six, eight – I had one man last up-to fifteen." Hermione tried to keep the shudder inside, she'd experienced two and didn't think she'd survive a third one. Claude kept talking, a small evil smile spreading across his face; he knew her thoughts. "I watched the video footage myself, you and your hapless partner stumbling around the hallways. I admit once you knew the cameras were in place we didn't see you again – until you appeared in front of Dr Munroe's rooms. I have reprimanded my chief security officer for leaving that corridore absent of guards. He will never fail anyone again."

"Dr Munroe's rooms?" Hermione spat. "Prison was more like it."

"Defending the man who created the demise of your world? I'm surprised. I admit; getting him to do my bidding was a painful and often violent task – but he always relented in the end. Never-mind, I want him back; so where is your partner and my scientist?" As he asked this, the gun rose again. Hermione couldn't look away from the shiny black barrel. Her stomach was still quivering from the last electric shock and she couldn't help but think she just _might_ wet herself if he did it again so soon. She tugged at her bindings, knowing she had only one choice of escape open to her.

"Hopefully they are in the far-east corner of the forest and have Apparated into safety by now. By the way – that's a lovely bruise you have on your head, how did you get it?" Hermione tried not to wince as Claude leaned in closer to the edge of the pool, anger evident by the set of his mouth. Seems Malfoy was not the only one she goaded, although Draco was infinitely more fun to tease – Claude would hurt her. Thinking of Draco made her stomach churn even more – she hoped they had gotten out of the compound. Ignoring the small hurt she felt at the fact he hadn't come back for her was easy when electric shock torture was happening.

"Brave – or stupid; I'm not sure yet. I should also let you know – an escape like that wouldn't be possible. You'd have to Apparate at least twenty kilometres away, and I highly doubt our good doctor could make it that far – even with help." As he said this he aimed and the pool once more burst into an inferno of pain. Hermione felt her teeth rattle in her head and knew she couldn't take much more of this. She shut her eyes against most of the pain so Claude couldn't get any satisfaction; but it still coursed through her like lightning.

Suddenly she was alone, and the water was lapping at the bottom of her breasts. _Shit_ – she'd obviously passed out for a moment. Time was slipping away more and more; no one looked over the edge of the pool as she groaned – although that didn't mean she was alone. Feeling in her legs had all but evaporated and she hoped fervently they would work when she got out of here…

Suddenly a loud ear piercing beep began, for a moment Hermione thought it was in her head; then she saw Keith run past her line of sight. She heard a door slam open then nothing. Had he left her? This was probably her one and only chance. Keith could come back at any time.

Trying not to think about what she was going to do; Hermione yanked her left hand with all her strength while making her fingers into the narrowest and longest of shapes. She felt a small amount of pain, more of a dull throb through the numbness – she wasn't free yet. Hermione waited a moment more in case other guards appeared – she saw no one run past. Shivering she braced herself and yanked once more with all her might. The crack was audible - as was her scream of pain. Muscles, tendons and bone fragments ripped apart as her hand broke. She certainly felt fire as agony raced through her shattered hand and up her arm.

She pulled her now free arm through the water – each inch agony; the lapping motions making it feel like she was beating her hand against a brick wall. Never had Hermione turned to such drastic measures for escape; but there was no other way, nobody else was going to save her. She had no idea where Draco and Dr Munroe were – if they got out, and _even_ if they did; Claude could be telling the truth about the Apparating. Hogwarts had a spell over it so you couldn't Apparate within its grounds – maybe this compound had something similar in place. It made Hermione's blood boil at the thought WAM would use magic to help themselves. She had to use her anger now and make a move.

Hermione looked at her broken hand and winced – it was already swelling and a few layers of skin had been torn off. She was thankful it was still so numb; she would pay for her injury later. But, she was almost free and that was what mattered. Reaching up to her hair, Hermione clumsily and painfully found a clip and gingerly held it in her frozen fingers – then dropped it. The digits on her left hand didn't want to respond while it was in so much trauma; Hermione had to push through it – else she would drown. Plus she wanted to see Draco again and smack the smug smile off his face – her plan of distraction _had_ worked; they obviously didn't get captured. Hermione knew it wasn't the only reason she wanted to see him; she had almost made up her mind that if she got out of here alive – she would do one reckless act in her life – and it involved Draco Malfoy.

Grabbing the second clip almost ended up similar to her first try, her fingers refusing to work; though she somehow managed to keep hold of it. Close to blacking out, Hermione fumbled painfully behind her back with the lock – it was almost impossible doing this when healthy and pain-free. She watched the edge of the pool for foes as sweat pooled across her brow in stark contrast to her freezing lower body. The screaming sirens were still piercing through the compound and Hermione wondered what they meant. _Intruders, nuclear meltdown – dinner was ready?_

After what felt like an hour but was only minutes, her right hand clicked free and Hermione stood up quickly; then fell head first into the water. Her legs had given way and she feebly tried to kick and keep her head above the freezing water; she couldn't really feel the movements and it worried her considerably. _At least her suit was clean now_; not a skerrick of mud would be seen. It was a mad woman's thought she realised.

Her toes finally began to tingle painfully which was a good sign, and she managed to rest one foot on the ground and slowly float/pushed her way to the wall. When she reached it; she used her right hand to pull her body up from the water until she was on the balls of her feet; _it was shallower at the edge,_ she thanked Merlin. Pins and needles stung through her body; lessening the pain which had started to throb agonisingly through her hand. She carefully looked over the edge. No-one was in the room - a room which consisted of one table – _and no coffee_.

Luckily though the table held her sabre, a few knives and the electric pulse gun –_ jackpot_; Hermione would need everything she could. _The next problem_ – getting out of the water. It took fifteen minutes to get enough strength to jump with numb limbs out the water high enough so she could hook her right elbow on the concrete edge to pull herself half free. She lay gasping – legs dangling in arctic water and one broken hand held tight against her chest. But she was out of the water.

Crawling to the table took effort, although by the time she made it; she could actually move her legs better and the tingling sensations were receding. Hermione leant up against a table leg and pulled her knee upright towards her chest and opened a zip on her shin pocket. They hadn't searched her properly; she had a soggy strip of aspirin and the long thin line of t-shirt Draco had given her for her head wound. She licked the foil of its half dissolved medicine for pain relief and crudely wrapped her left wrist into the tightest brace she could – which wasn't good enough but would have to do in the interim. What Hermione needed was magic, or in a pinch – morphine and a cast; neither of which were in abundance.

Eventually she got to her feet and knew her biggest pain now came from the damn screaming siren – not her body – her ears killed her. Hermione began to drag her feet over to the door when it slammed back in on itself and an extremely pissed off Claude blocked her passage.

He looked ready to kill somebody, and as Hermione meekly looked around – it appeared it was going to be her. _Some days you should not get out of bed_, she thought wryly and got into a fighting stance; ignoring her mangled hand and tingling legs.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no - another cliff-hanger...I did warn you all there would be quite a few from now on! Don't hate me too much! But hopefully you enjoyed this chapter regardless. :)**

**Thanks again for all the support and crazy amazing reviews! Seriously makes my day reading all the wonderful things people have written to me. Also thanks as usual to all the readers, alerters and favouriters out there - you are all fantastic too!  
**

**Now off to make sure Hermione survives the next chapter... :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"The self-destruct - how did you know about it? How did you set it? What's the damn code to deactivate it? And where the fuck is Keith?" Claude rambled like a mad man as he strode across the room. Hermione stumbled back, only having just been told that's what the piercing noise was. It made sense she figured. But, it also meant she had limited time to get out. She wondered who set it off if Claude couldn't deactivate it – Draco maybe. No, he must be miles away by now. Looking straight into Claude's eyes she cocked an eyebrow.

"Telepathy - it's a great ability to have in a pinch. Did you try the code, 'magic happens'?" Hermione deadpanned, ignoring his question about Keith – who cared if his right hand man ran at the first sign of trouble.

Claude stopped in his tracks sizing her up. She knew it wasn't looking good; her left hand hung bloody, bruised, broken and completely useless. Her legs were still wobbling – a fact Claude would have to be blind to have missed, and her head was still pounding thanks to the head-butt she'd given him earlier. Hermione surmised she really needed to look after her skull more carefully in the future - _along with the rest of her body, _she added as an afterthought.

"Stupid, I've decided; not brave at all. Though you are the first to escape the drowning pool, so I tip my hat to you for that – yet it won't help you in the slightest. You're going to die here, alone and with no help. Well, not completely alone – I have a few members of staff I no longer have a use for. They might find themselves slightly dead as well, you can take comfort from that if you'd like." Claude took one step forward; she took a shaky one back. It was the oldest game in the book, cat and mouse – but which part would she play? Hermione wondered if she let out a small squeak - would he give up and walk away. The way things were going for her – hell would freeze over first, or her toes; _probably her toes._

"What? You're just going to let the complex blow up with your people in it?" Hermione let out a scoff. "I'm pretty sure even the dead couldn't ignore the warning signals, they would have all fled by now." Her throat was raw, the freezing water and now having to yell over a siren had left a bit of damage. _Hell,_ Hermione thought – _everything else was broken why not her throat_. She continued to watch him like a hawk; he hadn't made his move yet – but he would. Men like Claude enjoyed the anticipation more than the fight. Hermione liked anticipation of a different kind, and couldn't help wonder if she'd ever dream again. _Focus,_ she told herself_._

"I've had certain individuals quarantined for a week or two, they can't escape. Do you think I want word of what we are trying to achieve here to get out? Only the most loyal will come with me, the rest will share your fate. Now, if you don't know the code - tell me where my scientist is?" Claude lunged to her right and she staggered back out of his reach; he smirked when she lost her footing for a moment.

Claude dove forward, just as Hermione grabbed a fold-up chair from the small table as she backed past it. He went for the tackle, but at the last second Hermione thrust the chair in front of her body and fell to the side. Claude crashed loudly into it, swearing blue murder as he ended up on the floor tangled in the metal. Hermione shakily pulled herself up and half-ran towards the open door, tripping over Claude's foot which he kicked out at the last second. She fell hard on the floor – agony and lightning quick pains shooting up her left arm.

She willed herself not to black out, as that was a surer death sentence than being beaten bloody. Rolling over she tried to get to her knees, but Claude who was neither injured nor tired and almost the size of a brown bear was on her in a second. Hermione took a blow to the shoulder, one which was meant for her chin, but she managed to buck at the last minute and diverted his aim. The pain was intense but short-lived. Her left hand though was making it hard to keep focused; and she was waiting for the moment Claude would notice and start another whole round of torture. Hermione was not silly, at this point in time Claude was fitter and stronger; she was as good as dead.

Claude's face was red with fury as he rained blows down on Hermione's stomach, chest and ribs; he fought dirty and unpractised - obviously not trained, which was good as his punches hurt somewhat, but didn't do optimal damage. Hermione could do no more than squirm away from the hardest hits – but she was failing. Just when she thought everything was lost – she felt a familiar tingle race through her body. _Magic._

As Claude's fist came down towards her face in a nose shattering punch – Hermione let loose a burst of energy. It took almost all of her reserves yet she managed it. Claude flew from her body as if he had been electrocuted by the largest transformer in the world. His body sailed through the air, slamming into the concrete wall next to the pool. Hermione took a strangled gasp of breath and managed to roll her head to the side seeing Claude slide down so he was sitting, stunned. The magic was gone as soon as it appeared, _shit_.

Sitting up was agony, but she had to do it – Claude was not out of the fight by a long shot. He was already shaking his head and trying to stand up. Hermione grasped the table leg and got to her knees just as a huge explosion rattled through from a few corridors over. It shook the room hard enough a small amount of dust rained down on them from above. Then things settled.

Suddenly Claude was right there above her, menacing and completely enraged.

"What did you do? That wasn't the self-destruct." He slapped her across the face.

Hermione kept the insane words of sarcasm inside. Of course it bloody wasn't the self-destruct – they would be putty between the cracks of concrete if it was. It was the spell bombs she'd hidden, they had finally activated when magic hit. She grinned instead, which earned her a grab around the neck.

"I'd say your lovely file room would be on fire right about now, even though I assume the self-destruct should have taken care of that. But we can never be too careful - wouldn't want all those in-depth records on everyone to survive somehow. You really are an old-school Squib, computers are not the enemy. Have you not heard of a portable hard-drive? They are much less flammable…" At Claude's horrified expression, Hermione couldn't help but wonder. "Unless you had something in place to magically remove all that information in case of danger, a spell perhaps – one which would transport the files if the self-destruct was initiated? A spell you didn't have time to activate because magic was down?"

The way his hand tightened around her neck and by the look on his face, Hermione knew she'd hit the nail on the head. "You hypocritical fucking bastard," she managed to rasp out.

Claude slammed his other fist into her stomach again; she fell back on her knees in pain as he let her neck go. Hermione had to give him credit – even unexperienced; Claude knew the places to hit where it would hurt the most. She gasped in a breath of air, wondering if it was one of her last; she could feel the fury rolling off of him in waves.

Then her secondary spell bomb explosion hit, one she'd made sure would activate a few minutes after the first one. It knocked Claude backwards with its force, just enough so Hermione could use every last vestige of strength she had to stand up. Her knees buckled then held. She rammed into Claude catching him unaware and he flailed backwards – falling into the water. Hermione heard a small thump as he hit his head on the chair she'd been strapped to, stunning him into stillness for a moment. She on the other hand tumbled backwards hitting the table leg hard, her strength gone. Something fell down next to her with a small clang as she shut her eyes against the pain. _Just five seconds of sleep_, that's all she asked for.

Claude's roar would have frightened a pack of lions with its anger and Hermione opened her eyes, blurrily seeing him trying to jump out of the water. He was half in and out when she sighed in acceptance of her death, looking down as she did so._ The gun_ – the electric impulse gun sat next to her thigh – without thought she picked it up, aimed and shot. When it hit the water she pressed the small button on the side and watched in satisfaction while Claude jumped around as the electricity coursed through him. She wasn't feeling very charitable and shot another three in. It wouldn't kill him, but it was enough to knock him out for a while; he lay still - half in the water.

The siren was still piercing as Hermione let her eyes close once more. The room was too bright, her body hurt too much and she no longer had control over her movements whatsoever. Her thoughts lay with Draco, whether he got out with Dr Munroe, did he manage to Apparate – was he safe? Hermione felt true regret, bitter and strange, well up. She had plans, not well-thought or even sane plans, but she had them all the same. So what if most of them revolved around getting Draco naked and sweaty? Now she was about to die, she couldn't lie to herself about what she truly wanted. _Draco bloody Malfoy_. A snotty-nosed pure-blood somewhere would be rolling in their grave at her thoughts.

Then she heard his voice; it was far away – panicked almost. Her body was shaking, then she realised someone was shaking it for her. Cracking an eye open she saw Draco right there – right in front of her. She smiled a wry grin and raised her arm to stroke his face; hissing when she realised it was her left one, she let it drop to her lap. Draco swore as he looked at it then straight into her eyes, eyes she had trouble keeping open. She had to stop passing out on him – it was making her look like an incompetent operative.

"Stupid witch. I come to save you – and you've saved yourself – don't you know how the story is _supposed_ to go?" Draco was muttering words under his breath she couldn't quite catch. She opened then immediately shut her eyes again, feeling long fingers tuck hair behind her ear and a warm set of lips on her forehead. The warmth then settled on her lips briefly before disappearing. Then she knew what was happening, it was a dream. Draco wouldn't kiss her tenderly like that unless her subconscious made it up.

"I _like_ to save myself – haven't you seen Everafter?" She heard him mumble something about stupid Muggle girly movies before she felt his hands all over her, squeezing lightly. In a corner of her mind she knew he was checking for damage but her instincts kicked in first, letting her mouth run wild. "Draco, I'm too tired and in pain to have sex, even the hot dream sex we've been sharing." She half mumbled this into his chest as her head fell forward.

"What are you on about, Granger – hot dream sex? I think you've finally had too many knocks to the head." Draco asked as he gripped her chin, pulling her head up while stroking her hair. She liked the feeling of being in his care; then pushed it away, annoyed he wasn't listening. He was still tenderly touching her and even through all the pain and discomfort she felt a small flame of excitement course through her at his touch. _She was mad._

"Don't you _ever_ listen - your dream self is just as annoying as the real you. The mirror, the enchantment Manfred put on them so we'd share dreams because for some ridiculous reason he thinks we'd be good together. Stupid matchmaker," she mumbled. "You're cute, but dense, Malfoy. …So as I said, no sex dreams just now, I can't even keep my eyes open. Let alone get naked…" Her voice was no more than a whisper, the dream Draco had better listen as she couldn't explain any further. Maybe if she went to sleep properly she would finally wake up on the floor and get out before the explosions hit – or Claude woke up. Then she could find the real Draco and share a waking dream, she smiled at the thought.

"Cute? Okay, Granger – no sharing dreams now." She thought she could detect a small amount of surprise in his words; then she heard the smirk she knew so well. "But later on when you've recovered – you'd better make it up to me – tenfold."

Hermione nodded wearily, glad he understood. She started to lose all her basic functions soon after. Speech, sight and sound all floated away as she felt strong arms pick her up. Even the pain in her hand was minimal while cradled against a hard wall of flesh. She slipped away dreamless and feeling safe.

* * *

Draco looked down at Granger cradled in his arms, in shock and unfortunately a little turned on, which was completely inappropriate at the moment. Did she really mean what he thought she did? Was every erotic dream he'd had lately - shared with Hermione? It was too bizarre to even think about, yet made perfect sense.

He thought back to the first dream he had, he'd been in what he presumed was a dream room – which may have well been her actual bedroom, then the sleeping bag in the forest, then in the vent…at this point he almost dropped Hermione. _Fuck - _that meant Granger could suck cock, and not just like a scared little novice - she knew exactly what got him off. He felt his trousers get tighter and realised he was at half mast. _Bloody hell, _talk about bad timing.

Draco looked around the next corner and saw it was clear. He wasn't sure what to do, he had to get Fabian – this was imperative, but how to get Granger out? She was in a bad way. Without magic or even a healing charm it would be near on to impossible. He looked down again at her left hand which was blown up like a misshapen raw balloon; he didn't want to imagine the situation she'd been put in. He'd seen the pool, the chair, the chains - _and_ he'd seen Claude. Suddenly a feeling of complete and utter pride spread through his chest. Hermione had done what most operatives would have baulked at – and she was his. _Partner_, he meant.

_Who was he kidding_? When they got out of here he was at least making one more amendment to that list – partner and then lover. He smirked, thinking about how much fun it was going to be trying to persuade Granger to sleep with him. If their dreams were any indication, she was willing; he just needed to nudge her in the right direction – and that direction being, _his large bed_. He knew Granger had blurted out the truth without realising it, she obviously thought he was a dream. He could use this little distraction Manfred had unwittingly supplied, one incredible night of getting rid of this baffling attraction to the brown haired witch. _Once would never be enough though_ – he wondered where the hell that thought came from. He was Draco Malfoy – once was all he _ever_ gave, he hated attachments. He shook off the queer sensation he felt in his chest, he was just concerned about getting out of the complex – that's all.

He found the room with the vent he'd hidden Fabian in, and set Hermione carefully on the ground behind a desk so she was out of sight. She mumbled and grabbed his collar weakly, trying to keep him close. He smiled and pried her small fingers away, feeling strangely content she wanted him near.

It had taken Draco too long to find a security guard high enough in the hierarchy who knew the sequences for the self destruct, which he set up purely to take out the laboratories. Then when he saw a room full of people locked up on one of the monitors, Draco persuaded the guard to let the door locks open. By persuade – he meant, well – it wasn't pretty. In the end they negotiated, Draco's fist or gun. The fist won out. Draco watched the guard intently, making sure he would do exactly as he promised. Once this was accomplished, Draco set up a fail-safe only he could decode then knocked the guard out cold.

It was nowhere near a fool-proof plan – he'd destroyed the control room computers hoping there would be no time to deactivate the self-destruct remotely. So far the sirens hadn't stopped – he was hopeful. Looking at his cuff, he saw they had less than thirty minutes to get out. He stuck his head into the vent and yelled – only to be met with a pale and gaunt face peering out.

"Fabian – I told you to stay put." Draco ground out, angry he'd disobeyed but relieved he didn't have to wait for Fabian to shuffle out from the depths of the vent.

"I figured you'd come back here and when I heard the siren I had nowhere else to go – I didn't know if you'd _actually_ come back." Fabian coughed, but it was nowhere near as bad as earlier. Draco was thankful he wouldn't have to drag two almost unconscious bodies out of here.

As he helped Fabian down from the vent, Granger stirred and groggily sat up – a stream of curse words spewing forth as she hit her hand. Draco tried to stifle a smile; she certainly had a mouth for dirty phrases, among other things. _Stop it, _he mentally punched himself in the groin – he couldn't walk around with half a woody, it was un-Malfoy like. He was the cool, calm and collected ladies-man – not a teenager who got hard just by looking at a set of chocolate brown eyes, pouting lips and a keen mind. _What the…keen mind?_

Fabian took one look at Hermione and immediately went to her. To her credit she didn't shrink back from his touch. Draco felt something unsettling stir as he watched Fabian curl an arm around her back, helping her stand.

"Thank you. I…just, can't…" Fabian trailed off, realising his apology wasn't ever going to be good enough.

Hermione looked at Fabian and nodded once. She'd accepted it for what it was.

"Fabian – do you know where any first aid kits are?" Draco knew time was limited, but he also wanted to get some pain-killers into Hermione – it would make the escape easier if she didn't wince in pain with every step she took.

"I have something better." Fabian half smiled. "In my office – well my old office; I had a stash of pain charms and injections, they can't heal bones, they are more adrenaline based – but they'll take the pain and swelling away."

"Will they work without magic?" Draco demanded, not willing to risk going towards the very labs he was blowing up if they wouldn't work. He could try and heal Hermione again if magic rose – but he was fairly certain he'd be unconscious by the time her hand healed. He just wasn't strong enough at the moment, something he hated to admit.

"The injections I modified to use when magic was down – the charms which are stronger will only work in magic. But if we get them both – eventually they will work. I always knew I'd need them at some stage. With someone like Claude breathing down your neck – you had to have something up your sleeve."

Draco weighed it up – it was worth the risk, if they ran into any more guards, he would need Granger's help. He agreed and they left; two barely functioning people and one slightly exhausted operative.

The siren shrieked at them the whole time – they saw no-one in the corridors at all. _Everyone must have fled._ Fabian's old office thankfully was not in the rabbit warren of laboratories, but on the outside edge. Draco broke into the room and helped Hermione into a seat while Fabian loosened a small heating vent on the ground behind a desk. He lifted out a towel – inside was an array of charms and single injections. Draco hated needles. He'd had to get Muggle shots last time he was in Africa; he suppressed a shudder.

"Not scared of needles are you?" Hermione teased then winced. He didn't even realise she was watching him.

"Of course not," Draco lied. "_You'd_ better not be either."

Hermione's eyes steadily held his. "I'm not afraid of anything...okay, snakes aside."

Draco grinned, then watched as Fabian primed an injection and swabbed Hermione's upper arm. He slid the small silver point in. Draco felt bile rise, swallowing quickly when he saw Hermione watching him with an amused brow raised. He grabbed a few of the charms, pocketing them and had a quick look around the office. The filing cabinets were full of papers and diagrams, of which he couldn't make head or tails from. He hoped everything would be destroyed; the 'cure' couldn't be let out. While Fabian tended Hermione, Draco took a book of matches from his pack and lit the files on fire – it never hurt to be careful.

When Hermione flexed the swollen fingers on her left hand with only minimal pain, they were ready to go. Draco was impressed with Fabian's injections. COT could definitely use a man of his skills in their own labs. Draco didn't want to think on any alternative's they may use him for.

Hermione's eyes glimmered with adrenaline, and Draco felt his pulse quicken; she looked like a warrior about to take on the world. He was glad to be by her side – she was one of the best – he still wasn't going to tell her this though. He had to keep some of his personality intact – considering everything about the damn witch was starting to make him question his attitude towards her. Fabian quickly gave himself a shot and they were off. They still saw nobody as they travelled down the hallways, Draco was starting to feel a bubble of concern – it was not right. The cuff beeped, telling them they had five minutes left. Draco broke into a jog.

They finally reached the main lobby area and ran for the large doors. As they burst through, Draco heard a familiar thumping noise - it sounded like rotor blades. Hermione yelled out to him and grabbed Fabian, before disappearing indoors again. Draco missed her words but not what suddenly appeared from the tree-line.

A helicopter hovered a few hundred metres away, a dishevelled and pissed off Claude clearly visible in the passenger seat. Someone must have found him in the last twenty minutes, _shit_. More concerning though, was the very large machine-guns attached to the helicopters side. Draco heard a clicking noise, then Hermione's panicked scream behind him. He spun and made for the doors; just as the gun opened up – tearing at the very ground behind him as he ran.

* * *

Hermione yelled again as she watched Draco stand in front of the helicopter. The guns began to blaze and he spun – running as fast as he could. Dirt and dust kicked up behind him as the bullets slammed into the ground. She didn't think he was going to make it. Pushing on the door, she felt Fabian grab her arm, which she shook off immediately and flung him bodily to the side. He wasn't strong enough to hold her back yet. As the door swung open Draco dove inside – at the same time as Hermione tackled him to the side. Bullets, glass and shrapnel burst into the lobby.

Hermione was on-top of Draco, just outside the line of fire, breathing hard. When he realised the guns were taking out the majority of the lobby he spun her, so she was underneath him – shielding her. She got angry – _what the hell was he doing?_ She was the one who knocked him aside saving his arse once more. Now he was trying to be all gallant and protect her – not good enough. She tried to roll him back over; he resisted and looked down at her in surprise.

"Are you really fighting me on who should be the shield?" He yelled as a part of the door crashed inwards. Draco rolled them a few times to get even further away; he remained on-top much to her annoyance.

"I saved _you_, not vice-versa." Hermione didn't know why she was angry or why any of this was important. But he'd just stood there while the helicopter opened fire – she'd almost lost him. As this thought crashed through her she leant up and pulled his head down – devouring his mouth in a kiss which left them both breathless. Draco's eyes were twinkling with something when she finally released him.

"Careful – I may start to think you care." He teased.

"I _don't_ care – adrenaline makes me horny." She retorted, completely astounded to find she really did actually care. He didn't need to know this – the only thing he cared about was his hair, which still looked amazing she noticed. _Git – okay, good looking git._ This was getting out of hand – three days ago she would have gladly never seen him again in her lifetime – now she couldn't imagine never seeing him again. Hormones and woman's emotional attachments were something she wished she could turn off.

"Well, lets get some adrenaline pumping then shall we – I look forward to the consequences – maybe later tonight when we are all asleep dreaming." He pressed a tight kiss to her lips, smirked then got off her and peered over at Fabian – who was cowering behind a cement pylon on the other side of the lobby. Hermione stopped her thoughts while also trying to stop the tingling lower in her body – what did he mean _when_ they were asleep? Did he know about the dreams? She replayed his words and smirk in her mind - o_h god,_ he knew.

She didn't get any time to worry about the fallout from his words as the gunfire stopped all of a sudden and they heard the helicopter loop around. She ran straight for Fabian, still unsure why his safety was a concern for her. Although now having been at the hands of Claude and his goons – she was beginning to understand that giving in was almost an option. She couldn't get angry at Fabian for that, she was a trained operative and even she almost gave up a few times. Somebody who'd only ever lived a quiet life with no threats wouldn't be able to hold out for long.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked when she slid down next to him. He nodded as he pulled a large piece of shrapnel from his thigh. Blood welled up and Hermione immediately placed her right hand over it for a compress. _Shit_, it didn't look arterial, but she couldn't tell. Instead she let go and ripped his pant leg open. The bleeding was slowing, but not enough. She watched as he injected himself again and she unwound Draco's bloody scrap from her swollen hand and tied it around his thin thigh.

"Is it safe to have another injection so soon?" She asked.

Fabian shrugged. "We'll soon see."

Hermione finally looked around at Draco and saw him peering through the broken façade of the complex. A rather large gun in his hands, for a second Hermione didn't understand where he had gotten it, but it had been strapped close to his back the entire mission. Only _she _got caught, losing her weapons in the process - for a while anyway. She patted her sabre lovingly, glad it was back where it belonged and also a little surprised Draco had grabbed it while she lay unconscious.

Then Draco took a step towards the outside.

"What are you doing?" She screamed across the room.

"Get ready to run, Granger – we have twenty seconds until the place blows." Draco frowned and cocked the gun – the helicopter louder than the shrieking sirens. He looked over at her, she knew worry was plastered over her face – he smirked and winked at her – then ran outside.

She yelled and heard three loud shots. Running for the exposed skeleton which was the front door she watched as Draco fell to the side – screaming she ran for him – just as the helicopter faltered mid-air. It was then she saw a stream of liquid falling from it. Draco had shot one of the tanks. Hermione was no longer thinking clearly and flew outside, at the last moment she saw Fabian follow her. She almost screamed in frustration then – he wasn't supposed to trail behind her – he was their package, he had to stay safe. Her worry over Draco had left Fabian exposed.

Just as she heard the familiar whirl of machine guns warming up, a huge explosion shook the ground. She fell to one knee, Fabian crashing down on her. They lay tangled for a moment – knowing they were dead – the guns couldn't miss them.

A second huge explosion shook the ground and as she looked up, one entire side of the complex shattered out in a mushroom cloud – capturing the helicopter in its midst. The guns started, but the shots went up in the air as the small machine banked sharply to the left.

Draco pulled at her arm – yelling she was a 'stupid twat' for following him outside and that he had it all under control. She didn't look away from Claude's panicked form; she felt truly evil in that second. She was gaining some form of sick satisfaction seeing him frightened. Then another loud bang came from inside – flames shooting out through the huge gaping hole in the building – completely engulfing the small helicopter. Hermione heard the squeal of the guns and metal warping in the heat then an all-mighty crash as it landed in the building.

Her arm was being pulled out of its socket. Draco was yelling – she only heard white noise, but grabbed Fabian's shirt yanking him upwards too. As they ran for the perimeter fence, Hermione saw what Draco was pointing at.

Men, lots of men with guns and bikes were fleeing. Hermione knew if they were spotted they were dead – even if the head of the snake had been cut off - these men would still want Fabian, and in extension – Draco and her dead.

"The whole place is coming apart – I only wanted to destroy the labs – it seems the entire building is interconnected somehow." Draco was yanking her arm and then pushing her under the wire fence. She heard gun-fire, but wasn't sure if it was directed at them. She pulled Fabian through and jumped up – running with all her might into the forest.

Smoke, debris and yelling followed them into the tree-line and Hermione lost her bearings for a moment – where the hell were they going to go – which way?

A strong hand grabbed hers and began to pull, she grappled for Fabian then swore as pain shot up her arm – her left hand decided to join the fray again. Fabian grabbed her elbow instead and managed to keep up with them as they crashed through the underbrush – trying to get distance away from the still exploding complex.

What felt like three or four hours later they stumbled into a clearing near a small stream. All three practically fell into the water, animal tracks led to and from it – so Hermione decided it was safe to drink – in moderation.

Draco went off to gather wood, while Hermione used the matches from Draco's pack to light a fire with what lay around the camp. Fabian hung back clearly unsure what he could do. Hermione gave him a small half smile. "How about you go see if you can find any fruits or berries to collect – or if you're keen, try and catch us some fish. I'm pretty sure I saw the stream open up about a hundred metres from here into a pool. Just don't eat anything until we can tell if it's not poisonous, and look out for other men patrolling the forest – we should be clear, but be careful."

"Gathering and fishing I can do – I used to spear-fish all the time back home, and believe me – if I see anyone – I'm not going to alert them, I wont go back to WAM." Hermione gave him her sabre so he could whittle a spear, silently saying sorry to her immaculate blade for being abused like this. But it was either starve or eat – and she knew she could fix her blade later.

After an hour, Draco returned with wood while Fabian came back with four small fish and two pocketfuls of berries. They were all exhausted with food in their bellies as the sun disappeared, and she looked on in surprise as Draco gave Fabian his sleeping bag – hers was gone. The doctor fell asleep within ten minutes.

She lay close to the heat of the flames and watched as Draco settled nearby. She shut her eyes letting the warmth and light chase patterns across her closed eyelids. It couldn't have been more than twenty minutes later when she heard a movement. Sitting up she watched as Draco disappeared into the tree-line. Frowning she stumbled to her feet and followed.

As she walked past a large tree, Draco suddenly pulled her towards him, pushing her back against the rough bark. He then held himself flush with her body. It made her breath hitch. "Following me, Granger?"

"No…I was just – walking…" She mentally face-palmed; _what a ridiculous excuse_. He cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly as heat began to flow out from her due to their close positioning. Draco was pressed tightly against her body, his knee pushed completely between her thighs. The friction she craved was only a movement away, and she knew there was no lying to herself in this moment. She wanted him and wanted him bad, if Draco didn't stop this – they _would_ fuck. On the heels of this realisation, Hermione knew she didn't want to play it safe anymore. If she could have one moment of losing her mind and letting pure lust take over – this was that moment. She let the junction between her legs rest on his knee and slid up his thigh, the sensation and Draco's surprised gasp was reward enough. Hermione parted her lips and looked up in the darkness, only just able to make out Draco's features in the moonlight.

"Ms Granger, I do believe you to be lying." His chuckling whisper teased as he bent down pressing his lips to hers in a sweet and very chaste kiss. She couldn't help but moan into his mouth. Draco pulled away before she could deepen it and looked down at her, she couldn't read his eyes, but she saw a moment of hesitation. She was lost to the anticipation and didn't want him to stop, so she leant up licking his neck slowly, before biting into the soft flesh lightly. He stiffened for a moment, an unbidden rasp leaving his throat as his hands trailed down her sides. When Draco reached her arse he pulled her against his hardening cock. She almost growled in lust, letting her own hands move down his chest as she nipped again. He fisted her hair and pulled her head back almost violently – she loved the power he was now using over her. Some men were scared to play a little rougher. His lips were all but searing as they collided once more with hers, his tongue invading her warmth before she could take in another breath. Excitement coiled in her stomach, tight and hot.

Hermione bit his lower lip, his responsive tightening in her hair made her braver, so she wriggled her uninjured hand between them trailing down his firm chest and ghosting over his hardness now nestled against her. Before he could respond, Hermione grasped his thick length through his pants, her mind going white in excitement with the thought of having him buried deep in her within minutes. Unbuckling him one handed she pulled his pants from his hips; his cock bobbing into her warm hand as he swore into her ear. He was losing himself to the feeling and Hermione was glad she wasn't the only one having control issues.

Lightly stroking him up his length, Draco buried his face in her neck, licking and kissing hot spots up to her ear making her insides quiver. She grasped tighter and let her hand pop off the end of his cock, he shuddered and she grasped him tight again, repeating the movement. The third time she tried, he grabbed her hand tightly.

"I will last all of three seconds if you keep doing that, Hermione." It came out more of a growl as he unsnapped her pants. The use of her Christian name in the heat of the moment while he took in another ragged breath made her insides flip over; he shouldn't be able to do that. Hermione ceased to have a coherent thought for a moment as his questing fingers snuck into her pants lightly stroked over her, teasing.

Before she could respond, Draco had roughly pulled her trousers and underwear over her hips crouching as he slid them all the way to the ground. She stepped out of them, knowing this was it, no backing down. Hermione didn't even feel the roughness of the bark against her – all she could feel was Draco right before her. There was no question of taking this slowly – they both had a need, a need which demanded to be sated quickly. On his way back up Draco nuzzled the softness of her pubic hair and kissed her lightly, eliciting a gasp. He flicked his tongue out once making her insides seize up before standing in front of her again. She swore he whispered 'next time'.

Then as her thoughts swirled in confusion and ecstasy – Draco lifted her up, his stiff cock nudging along the wetness of her slit. Hermione felt heat unlike anything before building up - already. This had never happened in the past, she was taut with orgasm and he hadn't even pushed himself inside of her, she clenched at the thought. _Fuck_, she was worried this might happen. She wanted him _too_ much. Draco bit her neck lightly and she ran her fingers through his soft hair tugging him so he looked up at her; she had to manage this.

"Is this a dream?" She croaked out, lust heavy in her voice.

Draco was quiet for a heartbeat. "Do you want it to be?"

"It would make things easier if it was," she replied, wriggling unconsciously to create friction.

Draco hissed in a tight breath. "Then it's just a dream, Granger." He thrust deep into her before finishing the words. Hermione couldn't help the yell of pleasure which tore through her very being. Draco filled her up completely, she was tight and wet around him and she'd never felt something fit quite so perfectly. He stayed absolutely still for a moment, she could feel him throb deep inside of her – it was beyond delicious.

Just when she thought she'd explode in a frenzied orgasm from just his girth – he began to move, slowly at first then harder and deeper. Hermione whispered 'harder, faster' into his ear and Draco complied with a grunt. Hermione wrapped her legs tightly around him and grasped the tree trunk behind her for leverage, leaning back. Her left hand didn't even twinge – her body was purely for pleasure right now. As Draco thrust deeper into her from the new position, he placed a hand on her sternum, trailing it down while his other hand held her arse up into the perfect position. It was beyond hot, most Muggle men never had the strength for this position – Hermione almost came once more from just thinking about it.

Then Draco's hand trailed all the way down, flicking her clit as he slammed into her again and again. Hermione could do nothing but mumble incoherent words of pleasure as the heat built between them. With a loud bellow Draco came inside of her, just as his fingers pinched her clit – making white light blind her for a second as wave upon wave of bliss spun around her.

As their breathing returned to normal, Draco nuzzled her neck tenderly while stroking her hair and Hermione suddenly realised she couldn't do this – _not right now_. She couldn't let Malfoy in to her world, not without dire consequences. She already liked him much more than was normal – if sex was like this with him – where would it lead her wayward emotions…

"Let me down please." She whispered, something in her voice making him frown and comply straight away. She started to dress, saying nothing.

"Granger?" he queried as she pulled her pants silently on. She ignored the burning question in his voice, she had an inkling he wanted answers, answers she couldn't give him without giving away her feelings. Feelings she had to sort out. "Granger?"

"It was just a dream, Draco – nothing more, nothing less." Hermione hastily snapped at him as she walked away without looking at his face. Her resolve was paper-thin and if she looked into his grey eyes she would fold. Hermione knew she was being unfair and almost rude. Sighing, she continued to make her way over the uneven ground, leaving Draco standing half naked next to the tree. The delicious burning between her thighs mocked her; she enjoyed being with Malfoy in more ways than one. Phenomenal sex was just the beginning and she needed to work out if she could accept more, knowing Draco would most likely use her and toss her aside when he'd had his fill. The horrifying thought from her slightly feminist mind was that she probably would let him do it, just so she could experience his hard cock inside of her again. She was losing herself and it was slightly exhilarating – _disconcerting_ she meant. Hermione was currently living in the largest city of denial, but didn't know how to face…what? Draco…her? It was nightmare waiting to happen…_wasn't it?_

Fabian was still dead to the world in his small sleeping bag, Hermione didn't disturb him and watched the flames dance across the log of wood she threw on instead. She curled up and let her mind run blank; there was time enough for thoughts about Draco later. First they had to get home, although they should be able to Apparate after a few more kilometres in the morning. After a few minutes a loud noise startled her from her musings, it sounded like tree branches being snapped and thrown around angrily – Draco?_ No_, couldn't be – he'd gotten plenty of fire-wood earlier. It had to be an animal she sleepily thought, then dozed off.

* * *

**A/N: Finally - seriously, even I thought they would never get there...even if denial has a huge part to play! Hope you enjoyed the chapter - I had many requests for it early, but I still had work to do on it, so I eventually got it up a tiny bit early!**

**I have to say a huge thanks with a side-serving of cocktails for all the reviewers this last chapter - it was exciting to see so many people who couldn't wait to find out what happened - maybe I am getting the hang of this writing thing! Also I had lots of people, alert and favourite this which was great! And to all of you who are just reading - you're awesome too!  
**

**Well, two chapters to go and the pace of the story changes a 'little' bit from now on, although I really hope you embrace it too and enjoy what comes next. :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione bit back a cry of pain – she thought medi-witches were supposed to be kind when dealing with injured people. She hid the scowl which came to her face as the young woman tended her left hand. Hermione also managed to hold a string of swear words inside of her mind as the nurse yanked on her hand again - for the fourth time in a minute. Was this witch brand new to the job? Hermione was not a good patient.

"Hold still, Miss Granger. There are a lot of bones in the hand and Skele-Gro can only do so much – I need to set some of them first. You don't want to have a hand that only works half the time; do you?" Her voice sounded pleasant enough and her poker-straight hair was very blonde._ How old did they graduate these days_ - obviously around sixteen and extremely nimble. Hermione bit back another retort and realised she was being petulant and childish. It certainly had nothing to do with the fact that when she arrived Draco was flirting with the ridiculously young and bubbly nurse. _Okay_ – flirting was pushing it; he was talking about poison ivy treatments and lost all conversation with the blonde when Hermione walked in the room – something she chose to ignore. _Wimp,_ she thought to herself when her gaze slid right over him, as if he wasn't standing four metres away. Awkward didn't even begin to cover what she was feeling inside. Jumbled in there was also a healthy dose of anger, fear of the unknown, a new friendship she wanted to pursue and one other ingredient which was messing with all of her logical thoughts – lust; enough to sink fourteen ships weighed down with a thousand iron giants – _each_.

Sighing deeply, Hermione knew she was avoiding one Draco Malfoy. It was for the best at the moment – her thoughts still wouldn't coalesce into sane reasonable reasons for what happened in the….she couldn't even finish without beaming bright red. What kind of wanton witch was she? If Draco was angry – let him be; they had only been back in England for three hours – give her a little time to digest everything. Yes – _like the fact all you want to do at the moment is lick whipped cream and strawberries from his chest because you're feeling a little hungry._ She quickly grabbed an apple from the nurse's desk instead and mentally stuck her tongue out at her libido. The images still didn't leave her for another ten seconds. She shifted uncomfortably on her seat; she needed to focus on something else.

Hermione thought back to that morning when they woke up in the forest. Draco was poking the fire with a mean looking stick – his eyes red and tired. Hermione realised he'd not slept a wink and was immediately annoyed he hadn't woken her for a guard shift. They were still partners, and she should have pulled her weight to relieve him half way through the night. When she'd said something to that effect, Draco had snapped that she needed her sleep; her retort - _he did too_. Then he mumbled something about not wanting to disturb her dreams and woke Fabian up. It was the end to any conversation about the night before. They hadn't had time alone since then to even broach the subject -something Hermione was actually a little grateful for if she was honest. It was one thing to lose your inhibitions in the middle of a darkened forest and another to face it in the cold light of day – especially when she had no idea what Draco thought about the situation. As brave as she was – this scared her. Emotions, relationships – Draco…

Of course she knew what happened against the tree wasn't a dream. But some deep seeded voice was telling her maybe it was better to pretend it was a dream then they could go about their days. It was a voice she never listened to – if she had, Harry and Ron wouldn't have survived their second year.

Hermione felt like she'd bitten into the forbidden fruit. Truth be told, she very much wanted Draco, again and again. That was where the problem lay. She wanted him _more_ than once – and she'd heard the rumours and seen the aftermath of his so-called liaisons over the years – he didn't do anything other than one night stands generally. Hermione didn't want to be another notch on a relatively huge bed-head. Although she didn't particularly think having a relationship with him was what she wanted either – how about friends with benefits…without the friends bit. She was lying to herself again – a habit she needed to break. _Admit it, you want him._ _Yes – madly, _but did it change anything?

They'd only hiked for another hour when Draco was able to send word on his cuff for an Apparate. When all three fell on the floor in COTs recovery room, they found Louis barking orders and Hermione and Fabian were carted to the infirmary immediately waiting on a diagnosis of their injuries. Malfoy hovered for a while, something indistinguishable on his face while Hermione played up the pain-killers side effects and began to 'sleep'. When she 'woke' Draco was the one sleeping next to her bed. She watched him for a few moments – his face unguarded and boyish. She bit her lip and shook her head slightly – he was even gorgeous without trying. Her heart thumped and she quickly closed her eyes when she saw him stirring. Movement in and out of her room and a strong wonderfully bitter smell took over her small space moments later. When she heard the footsteps retreat Hermione opened her eyes to find a small steaming coffee mug next to her bed, full to the brim. She groaned audibly and wondered if Draco could be more bloody perfect – apart from his conceited nature of course. Hermione got up to thank him, and that's when she'd walked in on the poison ivy conversation, immediately deciding the medi-witch tending her wounds was horrible and bad at her job. She also ignored Draco. Jealous – _who? Hermione?_

Forty minutes later, Hermione was back to normal, somewhat. She had a cast on her left hand; one which she could remove in three hours when her bones grew back together properly and her multiple bruises and cuts had all but healed. She still marvelled at how magic could do all these things, and was thankful they had destroyed the very lab which could have changed everything.

Feeling a little out of sorts, Hermione wasn't exactly sure what to do until Louis called them in for a debriefing. Something she would happily avoid if she could. Standing next to Draco while trying to ignore she wanted him with every fibre of her being was not going to be easy. So instead she headed towards the bed Fabian was now laid out on, grabbing her third cup of coffee as she went. She swore caffeine was more magic than…well, magic.

Fabian was sleeping peacefully, his face still gaunt and thin; but the superficial hurts and pains had been taken care of. She sat next to him picking up a gossip magazine, idly flicking through while watching the pictures move of famous witches and wizards at a premiere of a movie they'd made about Muggles. It was supposedly edgy and different; Hermione huffed when she read the male lead found acting with 'no magic' was the toughest challenge. She felt eyes on her and looked up. Fabian's sad blue gaze stared back.

"How do you feel?" She asked warily; not sure why she was asking, or if she even cared about his response.

"Like I was hit by the Midnight Bus and dragged for thirty blocks….why are you here?" He asked quietly.

Hermione shrugged, she honestly didn't know, it was better than going back to her small cramped desk where her co-workers would have hovered asking all types of questions she didn't want to answer. It was also better than waiting outside Louis' office, Draco was most likely there – she still didn't know what to say. As she was about to offer up a lame excuse, Fabian cut her off.

"Hermione, I can never repay you for what you did - the chance you took and for placing yourself in danger – especially for a wizard who didn't deserve it." He shut his eyes and winced slightly as he shifted in the bed, Hermione just watched him. "I selfishly wanted to save my sister and what I ended up doing was putting the entire world I love at risk – I don't even know how it happened…"

Sitting back in her chair, Hermione opened and shut her mouth a few times – not sure what to say. Malfoy had quickly filled her in on why Fabian acted the way he had. But, she was still angry at what he'd done, yet also knew he also didn't have much of a choice. Fabian was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and did the best he could. It wasn't how she would have reacted, but not many people would have died to keep the wizarding world safe. Hermione had no family, only friends – Fabian had a home – he had something worth fighting for. She couldn't blame him.

"Fabian, you made a mistake – we all do, it's what they call human nature – wizards and Muggles are not so unalike as people think." Fabian glanced at her, eyes full of unshed tears – Hermione placed a warm hand over his and squeezed lightly. "Now all you need to do is redeem yourself for the next fifty years and the slate's clean."

He smiled and let out a small wheeze of laughter, gripping her hand tight. "Thank you."

She nodded and sat quietly, watching him fall asleep again; offering the only comfort she could - silence. A small cough from the door broke her thoughts on what would now happen to Fabian, Draco stood there grey eyes narrowed and a scowl on his face. Hermione slipped her hand from Fabian's wondering why she felt guilt well up. She wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Louis will see us now." His tone was clipped and he turned, walking away before she could move. _What was his problem?_ Hermione trailed after him, failing miserably to not notice how strikingly handsome he looked in a pair of black pants and a dark blue button down shirt he obviously kept in his office. Hermione dismally looked down at her own jeans and comfy t-shirt and knew she would always keep a cocktail gown here now – just in case.

Louis sat behind his large mahogany desk and looked up over his glasses as they approached him, papers scattered in front of him everywhere. Hermione and Draco stood before him, arms clasped behind their backs waiting for him to speak first.

"What happened and leave nothing out." Louis' tone was curt and to the point. Hermione chanced a look at Draco and felt heat flame on her face – _everything? _She saw Draco's mouth crook up a little as he held a smirk inside. _Bastard._

It took three starts and two coughing fits before Hermione started to relay everything – leaving key points of their mission out. She didn't think Louis needed to hear about healing kisses, erotic dreams and sex against trees. Draco added in his account when necessary and Hermione almost choked when he mentioned having strange sleeping patterns since. They also told Louis about Manfred's lack of communication when dealing with the mirrors and their capability to rip them from their beds. Louis frowned and said he'd make sure Manfred knew how important the information he was given by COT was imparted correctly. Hermione breathed out slowly when Draco stayed silent about Manfred's side mission and the spell he'd cast on them.

"What you probably didn't know was Claude's involvement with WAM went deeper than we originally thought. He had in place many fail-safe plans if he should not succeed in the mission of 'cleansing' magic from the world. There is rumour of a son who would take control if anything happened to the original plan. Though by what you've told me about the file-room going up in flames – it seems all he could do is rebuild or take revenge. Which is were my next mission is leading."

Hermione was bone-weary tired and emotionally exhausted she didn't think she could take another mission. Louis looked at her and for the first time in her career he gave her a soft fatherly smile.

"Not a covert operation to another country – this one is for one night and happens just on the outskirts of London. I'm not sure if you were aware that before Fabian's capture he was a prominent scientist for the Ministries Medical Enhancement team."

Hermione raised an eyebrow – she'd had no idea. Although her main focus was running in and out of the country trying to stop the world from ending, so the latest scientific goings-on didn't make a blip on her radar.

"So in turn - Fabian's rescue has placed the Ministry in a small bind; we need to formally welcome him back after his ordeal. For this reason, a small ball has been organised in two night's time. No-one will know where he has been and what he was asked to do by WAM. We hope everyone will assume he was captured by extremists who needed a scientist for their own purposes - which will means due to 'stress', he'll officially retire and begin to work for COT as a bio-magic-weapons researcher."

Hermione said nothing, secretly glad that Fabian's fate had been decided and it didn't involve a memory charm. It had only taken a few quiet words and a lot of healing silence, but she found she quite liked the Doctor. It surprised her, she had forgiven him almost immediately, looking side-on at Draco she knew it was time to let go of many past grudges. She waited for Louis' next orders, knowing he was leading into something else.

"Your Ministry cover, Miss Granger – I will need you to bring her out for the night. You will be Fabian's date at this gathering – keep a very close eye on him."

She saw Draco stiffen slightly next to her and she repressed a small groan; she hated pretending to be one of the Ministry's Magic Ambassadors. It was all pomp and circumstance with big dresses and hair, although she managed to get the big hair right each time.

"You, Mr Malfoy will provide bodyguard duty under the guise of yourself, Hermione and Dr Munroe will accompany you to and from the gala. As I've said – just because Claude is gone –it doesn't mean they will sit idle, hopefully we won't hear from them again for years. But in the interim, be vigilant and keep our package safe. Mary will have all the details you need, including a watch which has a GPS tracker for Fabian. Good work, Malfoy and Granger, I think we have found a winning team with the two of you." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

They silently picked up the manila folders Mary, Louis' secretary, held out for them as they passed and headed down the hallway. Hermione was acutely aware of the anger in the air and she felt herself involuntary respond in kind. What the hell was with Malfoy being able to dictate her damn moods? They had just got praise from a man who didn't even smile in his daughter's wedding photos. She took a deep breath and knew now was the time to start healing a few of the old wounds, it was time to make a new beginning and she was hopeful Draco would accept her apologies.

"Draco, what happened in the forest…"

"Was a dream – nothing more nothing less. Let it go, Granger." His retort was full of unguarded fury.

Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him around letting anger guide her, his face remained dark like thunderclouds. As she opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, he quickly pushed her backwards up against the wall. She let out a puff of surprise as her back hit the cement. Malfoy's grey eyes loomed above her, slightly hooded in contempt – or something else. Hermione sucked in a quick breath as he leant in towards her. His lips were only a whisper away from hers, she could feel his small breaths against her; it went straight to her groin.

Nothing in the world could make her shut her eyes; she needed to see him lose control – needed to know she wasn't the only one. Draco's gaze held hers trapped. She wanted nothing more than to press her mouth against his, but this was his game – he was in control and she couldn't help but love being restrained against the wall before him. It reminded her of the forest. Hermione's heartbeat was in her ears, blood rushed through her as Draco's hand tightened on her hip. She let out a shaky breath of anticipation. His gaze softened for a second and her breath stopped in her throat. He was stunning.

Suddenly he pushed away from her, stalking back down the corridor. "I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow night, don't be tardy – your _date_ won't like it." He spat the last part over his shoulder.

Hermione slumped against the wall, confused as all hell, tinged with a healthy dose of lust. Why the hell did he sound jealous? This entire situation was getting more convoluted by the second. At what point in her addled brain did she think she would be able to turn this attraction to Malfoy off. Especially after opening the floodgates and experiencing first-hand how utterly mind-blowing he could be. Did she want to chance getting completely annihilated by pursuing him – even if it may end up being just one more night? She thought she might. Hermione Granger was in trouble – and it had grey eyes and started with a capital D.

* * *

Draco threw back the covers on his bed and stalked across the room, slamming the door open and heading towards his informal lounge room. The fire was still glowing as he opened a decanter and poured himself a scotch straight up. His thoughts would not rest, they kept swirling through his mind and sleep would never come if he couldn't straighten himself out. He looked wryly down at his tented pyjama pants.

The problem, large brown eyes and lips made for kissing. Damn Granger and her enticing body. He almost tossed his now empty glass in the fireplace, then realised they were part of a set from his parents wedding. He placed it back on the tray and picked up a cushion instead and punched it once, then a second time for good measure.

He sat back heavily on a large leather chair, dangling his leg over the arm and leant his head back, staring up at the dark ceiling. What the hell was wrong with him? How did one insufferable brat of a witch wind him up so much? No-one ever did. He'd been with the best of the best, gorgeous, rich, affluent and even a few chorus-girls over the years. But in walks a woman he had all but loathed for the best part of a decade and a few kisses and one shag in a forest and he'd started to lose his head. He knew that wasn't the sum of it though. Her bravery, her honesty and her resolve on always doing the right thing struck a cord deep inside of Draco. He'd been accused of heinous crimes in his youth – some true, most not, but Hermione made him want to be a better person. It was a pathetic almost clichéd reason to feel connected to another human being – but it was true.

_How was he supposed to make her see him – the real him?_ Draco remembered the spike of jealousy he felt when he saw Granger beside Fabian's bed – comforting him, a man she hated. It made him wonder how Fabian could win Hermione over in such a short space, when she still practically glared every time she looked at him. The answer hit him between the eyes a second later.

"Bollocks…" He was pissed off, pissed off because Hermione wouldn't even allow herself to entertain the thought of them being anything more than enemies. He had really done his dash at Hogwarts with gaining her trust on a personal level. He was no fool – he knew as operatives they worked perfectly in sync, but as friends – lovers even - it was unbalanced. Therefore Draco had to somehow make Granger see that being with him wouldn't be terrible. That thought stopped him in his tracks – _did he really want more than a fling_? Yes, _maybe_ – he wasn't sure. All he knew was there was something special about the brown eyed witch, from her snappy retorts to her sexy smirking smile. Draco let his head fall into his hands – it was official – he was a girl.

Settling back in his chair, Draco closed his eyes; this only brought Granger's image to him more easily. Suddenly he felt a weight on his lap and snapped his eyes open. Hermione sat straddling him in the skimpiest laciest underwear he'd ever seen. They stared at the other for the longest moment, both breathing heavily, not saying a word. _A dream,_ the first one when he actually knew she was experiencing it too. He held his breath while not letting his gaze slip from hers.

Draco wanted to say something – anything, he wanted to tell her he wasn't a bad guy – that he was worth her attention. He didn't, it wasn't him – he may have these deep seeded thoughts but there was only one way to deal with emotions of this magnitude – he splayed his hands on her hips and smirked. Hermione grimaced slightly at his cockiness as he slowly thrust upwards, letting her feel his arousal. Hermione gasped as their eyes continued to lock, something building between them.

Not even a second later Hermione's mouth came crashing down on his, needy, hot and willing. He groaned in the back of his throat and slid her all the way down his thighs so her heat hit his hard cock. She moaned wantonly and slid herself over his hardness again and again. Draco couldn't believe how she could make him lose all sense of everything. He slid one hand up her spine until he found the elastic of her loose baby-doll top, then pushed her back flinging it up and off her in one movement. Draco took a moment, gazing at Hermione's bared breasts – perfect came to mind before he caught one taut pink nipple between his lips, licking and sucking, eliciting small yelps of pleasure from her.

Hermione's hands caught his head and she carded his hair while he dragged his mouth across her body to assault the other nipple. He found her small tugs erotic as hell; it meant she was losing control – because of him. He grinned and slid a finger into her panties feeling her wetness and accompanying moan. He couldn't wait much longer – Hermione was on his lap ready to get the life fucked out of her – and who was Draco to say no.

He shifted his hips, pulling his pants down with small movements while still biting and nipping at Hermione's breasts. His cock finally felt the cool air, and without preamble he grabbed the side of Hermione's underwear and tore straight through them. He heard her shocked gasp, then a growl came from her throat as she pushed his head away from her and slid right back down onto him, knees wedged in the sides of the chair.

Draco tilted his hips forward so his cock nudged against her and she smiled like a predator before grasping it at the base and guiding him to where he needed to be. _This_ he would admit in the heat of the moment – he needed to be in Granger, he needed to make her his. He knew it wasn't real – he knew he was having an erotic dream – but he didn't care. At this point in time – Hermione wanted him as much as he wanted her. He thrust up just as Hermione pushed down – sheathing himself in her tight wetness. He couldn't help the groan which fled his body – she was so fucking tight, so hot and all his.

Hermione rode him hard and fast, a fact he could feel in his balls – they were getting tighter with each movement; he couldn't last if she kept up this pace. He heard her small pants of pleasure getting louder and harder as his cock slid in and out of her, He grabbed her hips and slammed her down with each thrust and before he knew what was happening he was coming as she yelled above him in her own release. This was another first – he'd never had a woman orgasm at the same time as him. Draco craved this feeling in real life – not just in a dream. He had to make Hermione see he was not the arrogant conceited arse of his youth. As he shut his eyes and throbbed deep inside of her pussy he felt a loss. Hermione was gone, leaving him with a large wet patch on his pyjama pants and a longing he couldn't quite put his finger on.

* * *

Hermione stood infront of the large ornate mirror which started all the trouble in the first place and turned to each side a few times, trying to see the dress from every angle. Draco would be there in half an hour and she wanted to look good. _Why?_ Because Hermione Granger was finally admitting she needed Malfoy to want her as much as she wanted him. Her face flushed red as she thought back on the dream she'd had the night before, her face burned brighter as she knew Draco experienced it right with her. It was reckless, wrong and so totally worth it. Neither spoke the entire time, which made it even more erotic – words would have got in the way. But she couldn't hide behind silence any longer.

The gown she was currently eying was Grecian; lots of folds and soft fabric fell to the floor over her Versace high heels - _take that Mr. Brand-name_ she thought. The dress was strapless and a deep grey – the colour of Draco's eyes when aroused. _Stop it._

She lifted the dress up over her thigh and made sure her knife sheath was hidden and tight. _It would have to do_, if someone was specifically looking for a hidden knife, then they might see a lump – but most people wouldn't be, she hoped. She also had her wand tucked down the back of her dress in a specially made sheath. It was hidden from view and all she would have to do was reach over and slip it out if needed. She couldn't help lifting the dress a little higher to once again look upon the underwear she'd bought the previous afternoon. They were also grey – a silky wisp of fabric which barely covered everything. She dropped her dress a little angry, she would _not _be sleeping with Draco that evening – they were working. _Although it never hurt to be prepared_, her naughty side piped up.

Which in turn made her memory stop on the dream from the previous night; Draco below her – watching her like she was a goddess come to life. A thrill flew through her body at the fact she was the one to make him lose control. She also knew the whole situation was a car crash waiting to happen – but for the life of her she couldn't stop wanting it, regardless of the fallout. What she had to do was play nice with Draco, make him see she wasn't the snotty-nosed bookworm of her childhood. She had to make him see _her_, who she was now.

The doorbell rang and she started, not realising she'd been daydreaming for so long. She cast one last quick look at her appearance and left. Draco stood at her door and she couldn't help admire him in a traditional black tuxedo. It fit him like a second skin – Hermione found it hard not to be jealous of the fabric. He coughed lightly and she realised she was standing there gaping. Giving him a wry smile she locked her door.

"Evening," she murmured beside him as they walked to the limousine, feeling ridiculously formal; her face burning. All she could hear in her head was the words – _be nice, make him want you _– it was almost as distracting as Malfoy himself.

She thought she heard a small chuckle. "Evening, Granger - you look ravishing." He leant in closer and whispered, "Good enough to eat; you must have slept well." He said the last part near her ear and she tried and failed at not jumping. The erotic connotation of his words made her stomach flip. He chuckled again, the deep tones completely driving through her – the underwear she thought was so pretty would be soaked now.

Fabian was waiting in the car – she had never been so relieved to see somebody in her life. She had too many thoughts flying through her head. Draco was so different to the brooding angry wizard he'd been in the corridor at COT yesterday. What had changed his attitude – the dream? Fabian began to talk animatedly about his new role within COT and Hermione's eyes found Draco's and stayed locked onto them for the entire ride – neither blinking. Hermione half listened to Fabian and replied when needed whilst trying not to think about having sex in a limo. She needed her head read.

The ballroom was crowded with people, the rich, the powerful and the influential. Hermione always felt a little out of her depth at these things, Draco always looked at home. She found it easy to forget he grew up attending these parties, how he stood it, she didn't know. He greeted many people and introduced Fabian while Hermione hung back and watched the crowd. A waiter came up and offered her champagne – something she accepted gratefully. She looked at the waiter as he poured her a fresh glass and thought she recognised him. Hermione shook it off, she'd come to plenty of these gatherings – she probably noticed him from one of those. She watched as he filled another two flutes and gave them to Draco, as Fabian had his back turned talking to another guest. He walked away and she watched him go, frowning without realising.

Draco noticed and was by her side in a moment. "What is it?"

She shook her head and smiled up at him, remembering to appear pleasant when all she wanted to do was curl her hand in the hair at the base of his head and pull him in for a…._enough_, or she just might do it. She realised he'd actually been watching her face and saw her staring at the waiter cautiously; they really were in-tune when on a job. "Nothing, just thought I recognised the waiter, that's all."

Draco let out a small sardonic chuckle. "Maybe you had a dream about him once."

"Ha ha," she replied dryly before wandering off after Fabian, face red with embarrassment. Draco followed.

"I'm curious about something, Granger." He drawled. Hermione looked up at him again perplexed at his tone, he had a half smile in place and her stomach started to do somersaults. "Did you buy new underwear just to see me last night? It was very…provocative."

Hermione's hand twitched as she tried not to fling her champagne at him. What was he doing asking her a question like that in the middle of a crowd, anyone could overhear him. She was furious and not because he was right – she _had_ got new underwear, lots of underwear actually.

To save herself the mortification of replying, the band started up and she grabbed Fabian's hand, dragging him out for a dance. She felt Draco's eyes boring a hole through her as they danced across the floor amongst a few dozen other couples. Then Fabian tilted his head at her, she raised an eyebrow waiting for him to speak. It was obvious something was on is mind.

"I don't understand why the two of you haven't started dating yet." Fabian spoke quickly and quietly like he was worried about her reaction.

Hermione stumbled over her words, shocked. "What?" was all she could get out through a too tight throat.

"The tension, you could probably only cut it with a battle-axe it's so thick. I see the way he looks at you, and the way you look back when you think no-one is noticing."

Hermione knew she looked aghast, and tried to conceal it through a patronizing look. "That's ludicrous, Fabian, how on earth did you come to that conclusion?"

"I had quite the time with you both over the last few days – adrenaline and danger lets out people's true emotions. I admit you are both doing a good job of hiding it now we are home, but to me it's quite obvious. Even your denial sounds a little strained. Plus, I'm not deaf – a forest is fairly quiet."

Hermione groaned and dropped her head slightly. "Kill me now," she whispered. Then she looked back at Fabian, who was waiting. "Look, Fabian, you can't say a word. It won't ever happen, no matter what I may or may not want – Draco and I are two completely different people from two _very_ different worlds. It wouldn't work…plus he's not interested in me, just in sex."

Fabian said nothing and gave her a secret smile. "I'll bet you he's not – here, I'll prove it to you."

She didn't even get time to ask what he meant before Fabian was whisking her off towards one of the large doors which led outside – his hand low on her back, stroking in a seductive manner. Hermione went to say something about his 'fancy' hands, when he leant down towards her ear and whispered, "Incoming."

"Huh?" Then she felt a weight on her arm and Draco stood next to her, eyes tight and glaring at Fabian. His grip was firm on her forearm and Hermione frowned down at the possessive nature he was displaying.

"I'll take it from here, Dr Munroe."

"Of course," Fabian smiled at Hermione and gave her a wink. She felt like yelling out '_what_, this proves nothing', but he was already walking towards the bar, leaving her alone with a surly Malfoy. _Great – just great._

Draco spun her onto the dance floor then pulled her in close as the music changed to a slow song. "What are you playing at, Granger?"

She sneered up at him annoyed for some reason. "I have no idea what you mean."

He snorted and spun her quickly, then pulled her back against his hard chest. The sensation of being close, his cologne and the champagne made her dizzy for a moment. She looked around worried people might start to notice them; no-one even looked their way. She glanced at the bar and saw Fabian talking to another benefactor, the waiter she'd seen earlier was standing very close but just out of Fabian's line of sight, watching his every move. _Strange_, Hermione mused - _maybe he had a crush, _Fabian was a very good looking wizard after all_._

"You come to me last night and all but jump me in my lounge room." She huffed, _like she could help her dreams at the moment_. He continued on as if she hadn't made a sound. "And tonight you flirt with Dr Munroe in front of my face. I don't like being ignored…and I don't play nice with others."

Hermione finally looked him in the eyes as he said this, holding his intense gaze. "I'm not your plaything, Draco. If I want to sleep with Fabian, then I will." She wouldn't and didn't want to at all, but she enjoyed the look on Draco's face too much to retract her statement. "And _when_ I sleep with you again…"

She trailed off not noticing the slip of the tongue she made, and watched the waiter place his hand behind Fabian's back and all but drag him outside. Fabian looked around panicked. She heard Draco ask with a smile in his voice, "_When_ you do?"

Hermione ignored him and immediately pulled free from his embrace and headed across the floor. The waiter took one last look around the room until his eyes rested on Hermione's then he grinned. _Shit,_ she knew that face, of course she did. He was the dark-haired beak man who had first shot her with the electric pulse gun in the pool room; it was bloody mundane sounding Keith. What the hell was he doing in England? Finishing what Claude started obviously, something about it niggled at her memory – she let it go.

Draco followed her from the dance floor and sped up as she did. They flew out the doors and Hermione could just make out Keith's white jacket in the gloom of the garden.

"What's happening?" Draco asked over the noise coming from inside.

"WAM, one of their agents has Fabian." Hermione yelled as she kicked off her shoes; then tugged up her dress running flat out towards the edge of the garden. Draco was only a second behind her. How could they have let their guard down for a moment? Her heart beat wildly in her chest – if something happened to Fabian….she wouldn't let herself think it. Draco and her were bloody good together and they would re-capture him again. She was just pissed this happened in the first place – how did she not recognise Keith, her torturer? Bloody Louis had warned them and she was too distracted to do her job properly.

They flew through the trees and came out near the car-park. She heard grappling and a few moans of protest and saw Fabian being pushed into the boot of a dark car. Hermione grabbed her wand from her back sheath and sent a burst into the night – it missed as the car swung out of the lot. Hermione looked around frantically at all the cars parked, most were limos or classic cars which would be lucky to reach walking speed. Then she saw the perfect vehicle.

She ran straight for the black Ford Coupe, it was from the late 70s and was the epitome of old school muscle cars. Hermione ran to the driver's door and fell to her knees grasping at the key she knew was secured with wire on one of the struts. It was only when she finally unlocked the doors jumping in and gunned the engine did she turn to Draco who was looking at her like she was mad.

"This is fucking Louis' car. He's going to murder us for stealing it."

Hermione grinned at him. "Live a little, Malfoy. Get in."

Draco had barely shut the door before Hermione chucked it into drive and barrelled out the car park in a haze of dust and squealing tyres. There was only one main road from the manor and Hermione spotted the car taillights almost immediately and accelerated.

Draco held onto the strap above his head as she swerved to pull up behind them. "You can't bloody ram them you crazy witch, Fabian's in the trunk."

"I know that," Hermione sing-songed sweetly. "Just let me drive."

She heard Draco mumble something as she sped up, the rumble of the engine drowning out all other noise. Hermione thought she almost had a kink for old cars with engines too big for their own good. She wondered how large the backseat was and if Louis would kill them if her and Draco soiled it doing unspeakable acts on the other later on. Grinning she looked side on at Draco, he was watching her intently. She flushed.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked huskily.

Maybe it was the danger of the chase and the excitement of stealing their bosses' car, because she replied just as throatily, "you and me on the backseat."

He closed his eyes and swore. "_Now_, you tell me this now, right when I can do nothing about it – you sadistic witch."

A thrill ran through her entire body – Merlin did she want this wizard, and damned if she wasn't going to make it happen. A squeal pierced over the grumble of the v8 engine as the car in front of them wrenched on the wheel and skidded around a small turn.

"Hold on." Hermione yelled as she pulled it back a gear and yanked on the handbrake, making the car's back end swerve out as she followed Fabian's vehicle. The steering wheel shook under her hands as the large beast tried to keep on the road as it swerved sideways. Suddenly they were facing the right way and Hermione let go of the brake and slammed on the accelerator again, the Ford fishtailed for a few metres before picking up speed and finally came straight.

"Holy hell, Granger. Where did you learn to drive like that?" Draco's voice held a small amount of awe and it made Hermione smirk. She could still surprise the git.

"My father raced go-karts when I was growing up, I picked up a few skills. I was the under 12 champion three years running – until my Hogwarts letter came. Must admit – I hadn't done that in such a large car before – glad it worked."

She heard Draco splutter for a second. "Glad it worked? You're mad."

"You have no idea." Hermione whispered, knowing Draco meant the car-chase, she was thinking of something else. She stopped speaking as the gap between the two cars closed.

The headlights only gave a small view of what was ahead, Hermione didn't like it. There were countless paddocks, streams and trees out here and she didn't like the idea of wrapping the car around any form of inanimate object. She had to get them to stop – or slow down in the least.

"Wand!" she yelled to Draco, and pointed at the car they were pursuing.

Draco immediately took his wand from his jacket pocket and wound the window down. Cold icy air burst through the interior making Hermione shiver, the howling of the wind making it almost impossible to talk. But Draco knew exactly what she wanted. He pulled himself half out the car so he was barely sitting on the window sill, Hermione watched as the tuxedo tightened in all the right places and she lost control for a moment - the car swerved minutely. She saw Draco hold on and heard him swear – she yelled out 'sorry, pot-hole' then kept her eyes on the road. Red light flew from Draco's wand as he tried exploding out the tyres of the other car. Hermione squinted at the brightness and almost missed a small bend in the road. Draco flailed and held himself against the window tighter.

Another three blasts and Hermione heard a large bang as the other car started to jerk over the road, she hoped like hell Fabian was holding onto something in the boot. It swerved into a paddock and missed a giant fence post by inches. Hermione jack-knifed into the same gap and followed over the bumpy terrain. Draco slid back in from the window, dropping his wand on the ground from the rough driving. Hermione went to tell him to put his seatbelt on when suddenly Fabian's car flew over a small hill and soared through the air. The car slanted in the air at 45degrees and when it hit the ground the still spinning wheels made the entire vehicle twist onto its roof creating a large divot in the ground as it continued to slide. The idiot driver hadn't taken his foot off the accelerator. Hermione had a split second to wrench her wheel – else end up on top of the other car.

Their front tyre hit a large hole and Draco was thrown against the roof hard while swearing and just managed to hold onto the strap. Hermione could do nothing but try and control the car. Another small mound appeared from nowhere and even though she had slammed the brakes on it still had enough grunt and speed to twist them on the side and all that filled Hermione's vision was a large tree – headed straight for Draco's door.

Instincts took over – she yanked the wheel and the cars chassis groaned in protest as it started to swerve again. She threw her arm across Draco's chest just as Louis's car slammed into the tree - right on Hermione's side. She heard the twisting screech of metal on her door distorting and felt a sharp pain in her leg. The car came to an abrupt halt, the engine still purring like a kitten. Hermione thanked whatever goddess was watching over them that they hadn't completely totalled Louis' car. It was just the one side dented in – the beauty of a big muscle car – they didn't crumple like the new ones. She turned the ignition off and took a shaky breath.

Everything was quiet for a moment, eerily quiet. The other engine roared into life for a moment before dying completely. Flexing her leg she felt movement everywhere – she was just pinned into place. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief; she'd managed to deflect the tree from hitting Draco's side of the car. Her father had taught her to think of the passenger first in an accident. She looked over and saw Draco's furious gaze looking back. _Now what?_

"What the fuck did you do?" Draco's eyes were all crazy, darting over her body erratically, finally resting on her face.

"I just saved your life – you're not wearing a seat-belt, you dolt." She was angry, this was not the time or place for him to get snooty about a woman saving his life – again.

"At the risk of yours? Not good enough – Granger." As he said this he leant over and grasped her arm tightly, his gaze intense and dare she say it – worried. "Never ever do it again."

She stared into his eyes for the longest moment frowning, it was her damn job to risk her life. Before she could say anything more she saw a shadow behind Draco's head.

"Draco!" She managed to scream, just before a large gun-shot went off. Draco slumped across the seat as Hermione looked on in horror. Keith stood about ten metres away in the faint glow of his cars headlights holding a smoking rifle, anger unlike anything in her entire life built up in her stomach – consuming her with its intensity.

Keith cocked the trigger once more and aimed – right at Hermione. Fury enveloped her.

* * *

**A/N *ducks behind keyboard in fear* So sorry guys to leave it on a cliff-hanger, a really big one this time. (I will insert a disclaimer)**

**- No Malfoy's were harmed in the writing of this story...well, not too harmed...  
**

**Anyway - I really hope you enjoyed the slight turn the story took - It was just the way the story flowed for me. I will be posting the last chapter a little earlier, lest I get mauled by angry people! And wow - I can't believe it - one chapter left...makes me feel a little bereft - but I'm plotting out a new story already.  
**

**So thanks to all of you who reviewed - except I feel terrible - most of my reviews were given by 'guests' or 'anonymous' so I could not individually thank you as I like to do! But please know I appreciated every wonderful, kind and inspiring word you wrote to me. Also it was great to get more alerts and favourites this far into the story - thanks!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione ducked her head at the last second – hearing a large pop as the glass of the driver's window blasted out. Rage rode her every thought – who the hell did Keith think he was playing with? Yanking her wand from her back sheath Hermione flung a spell out the window. She didn't even bother to see where it went before she blasted the door away from her legs – the metal screeching once more as it moved.

She took a cursory glance at her thigh – a trickle of blood wound its way down to her ankle, but it was superficial. Looking at Draco's immobile body made fury rise inside of her along with a huge dose of fear. She had a moment to check his pulse – it was there. Letting out a breath she slithered over his body and out through the open window hitting the hard ground with a thump.

Jumping to her feet she spun towards Keith, her face a threatening mask of hatred. He was slowly getting up, gun wavering; she must have clipped him with her spell. Satisfaction hit her along with a wave of energy. Hermione's hair started to float up and away from her, magic rode the very air; she didn't have time to wonder at it. Her anger had awoken a wild magic in her veins – a primal instinctive magic, one to protect.

Keith levelled the gun; Hermione raised an arm and her wand all but exploded from her grip. A silver tendril blasted from the end curling itself around Keith's body like a rope – holding him three feet above the ground. His panicked eyes held Hermione's and she flicked her wrist. The coil tightened; Keith's eyes bugged and she felt a strange power crawl over her. It was not a nice feeling. She let him fall to the ground.

"You crazy bitch, I should've killed you when I had the chance – I guess killing your partner was a start, thought he would put up more of a fight." Keith rasped haughtily.

Hermione snarled as she strode over to where Keith was now on his hands and knees struggling for breath. Without a thought she kicked him in the stomach – he doubled over in pain, holding himself and gasping even louder, it sounded sweet to Hermione's ears.

Still groaning Keith managed to squeeze a few more audible words out. "My father Claude was right. You all deserve to be stripped of magic – each and every last unnatural one of you."

Hermione stopped in her tracks – Keith was Claude's son? It made sense in a bizarre way; they were both very tall with dark hair – although Claude's had been greying. It was the nose she realised after a moment – they had the same beak–like nose, why hadn't she noticed?

"We will continue to rise – this operation of WAMs was only the tip of the iceberg – watch your back. I'm going to make sure you pay more than anyone else, Hermione Granger."

She smiled wryly at the beaten man before her. "Get in line. I'm going to make sure every wizard in Azkaban knows what you and your father were plotting."

"Azkaban? But I'm human! You can't put me in there with those monsters."

"I can do what I want, Keith. You're in _my_ world now," she retorted cruelly. His shocked expression made her smirk. He'd most likely end up in a Muggle institution – but _he_ didn't know that. As she watched, his face lost its fear and an unnerving cocky smile took its place.

"So I guess I shouldn't have killed Fabian then. It was purely accidental; the boot of a car is a rough place to be untied during a chase. I got what I wanted though from the lab - the blood-cure schematics." He pulled out a sheath of paper from his back pocket as Hermione's stomach dropped through her feet. She hadn't seen Fabian yet – was he dead? "I've also sent it to five different WAM members in case something happens to me. Too bad – Dr Munroe was an excellent prisoner…sorry scientist. Imagine what else WAM could have gotten him to discover."

Hermione blanched and her stomach tightened, without any preamble she snapped her wand at him, the tendrils tightening around him once more. Anger at the situation had left her numb and void, Draco and Fabian – both hurt or dead, and she was helpless. The only emotion she had left was pure hate for the man currently in her wands grasp. How she ever thought what she felt for Draco was hate she didn't know – it was nothing compared to this. As the air left Keith's lungs she felt a small tingle on her shoulder, she didn't want to turn, but the small soft voice in her ear made her drop Keith back to the ground – though still tethered with magic.

Fabian had a steady hand on her shoulder, his eyes wide yet tinged with something she knew well, rage. Relief flowed through her as she grabbed him in a one armed hug.

"He said you were dead," Hermione exclaimed.

"It takes more than a rough ride and a few words to kill a Munroe." His eyes were hard as they glared at the bound Keith, but his voice softened as he addressed her. "You actually care?"

"Of course I do, you're one of us now."

His grin was wonderful as she gazed at his bloody and bruised face and neck – she couldn't see any other injuries lower, as his torn tuxedo was still intact. It seemed the bumpy ride in the boot _had_ done some damage after all.

"Let me." He held his hand out for her wand – Hermione looked at it blankly, thoughts crowding in her mind. "Hermione…Keith was one of my chief jailors…"

It suddenly clicked – he didn't want to stop her hurting Keith; he wanted his own revenge. Could she do it though – could she let Fabian do something he may come to regret? She figured everyone should have a choice.

"Do _not_ kill him – he needs to answer for his crimes and tell the Ministry what WAM are planning." Fabian's eyes fell to the side; she knew he was struggling with the restraints she'd put on it.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, alright – I swear. Go to Draco."

Hermione's heart suddenly kick-started in her chest – _Draco. _The complete arrogant prat who'd infiltrated himself firmly in her mind and body as someone she couldn't imagine living without. It was the scariest thing she'd ever admitted to herself, yet it seemed fitting and right. She had to make sure he would survive – he'd had injuries before, hell in this line of work it was common place. But, she'd never had to witness it before – or in actual fact she'd never really cared before. Hermione didn't try to analyse the feelings welling up inside of her as she ran for the car, she took it for what it was. She actually cared about the arse – more than she ever thought possible over such a few short adrenaline filled days. She hoped she'd have a chance to tell him.

Yanking the car door open she dragged his body from the vehicle, ignoring paramedics 101 of not moving a victim – time was of the essence. As quickly and carefully as she could, she laid him on the ground, his blonde hair fell over his forehead messy and unkempt – he was so damn handsome. Hermione kicked herself – _ogle later – save now._

She heard a high pitched shriek from behind her and didn't bother to look at what Fabian was doing – he knew the rules. Hermione couldn't immediately see Draco's wound, so she placed one hand on his shoulder and checked the pulse on his neck with her other – it was still beating strong. But where was he hurt? Lifting her hand she felt something sticky – her palm which had rested on his shoulder was covered in blood – Draco's blood and a lot of it. Her stomach plummeted.

"Shit." She whispered and pushed the tuxedo jacket back – seeing a huge blood-red splotch marring his pristine white shirt. Hermione let instinct take over and straddled his still body. Sitting on him she leant down and grasped both sides of Draco's face and shut her eyes concentrating. If somebody like Draco could wield a healing spell – Hermione damn Granger should be able to ace it. All she really needed to do was make sure the bullet hadn't done any damage.

Squeezing her eyes tighter she tried with every fibre of her being to knit her healthy chi with his. She felt nothing, not a twinge. Swearing out loud she tried again – nothing. _What the hell had Draco done?_ Then she remembered with clarity – he said they had to have extreme close contact – Hermione slammed her lips onto Draco's giving her everything into the kiss without thought.

Suddenly she felt heat tingle through her and a slight tugging in her core – it was working, the damn spell was working. She felt triumph race through her, she'd done it. Then she heard, well actually felt a chuckle. _What? _Arms curved around her and in a blink of an eye Hermione was spun over onto her back with a laughing Draco looking down at her. She frowned; annoyed at the fact he should be resting – not making her heartbeat increase exponentially.

"What are you doing, Granger?" Draco chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the corners, she forgot to breathe. "I mean really? I'm curious."

His tone sunk in – he was mocking her. _Bastard. _All thoughts of being nice and flirty evaporated –_ how did he do this_ – make her feel ridiculous? "Saving your bloody worthless life – you were shot. Louis would kill me if you died."

"I remember it well – clipped my shoulder, nothing more – _no_, what I want to know is why you were kissing me – worried about my immortal soul?"

Hermione felt heat wash over her face. "I was using the healing technique you used on me in the tunnels." He cracked up laughing – but still held her close much to her annoyance. "Probably shouldn't have bothered," she spat.

"Such a gifted brainy witch you are – you _do_ realise it takes at least 3 years of intense practise to master the art of healing?"

Looking up at him she felt the need to defend herself from his laughter. "I don't care - it worked."

Draco smiled again, an enigmatic gesture which made Hermione narrow her eyes. "If you say so…I just don't understand why you can't admit that you saved me because you actually like me a little."

"I like you a lot," Hermione blurted without using her brain-mouth filter. She shut her eyes appalled she had let something so important out without thinking about the consequences.

Draco didn't tease her as she expected, instead he leant down and pressed his lips softly to her forehead, resting there for a moment. Somehow the small show of affection more intimate and revealing than having sex. It indicated feelings, her heart leapt up in her throat – did Draco want more than to just sleep with her? Did he actually reciprocate some of the strange feelings welling up in her chest? Hermione knew she had been in denial about Draco for the longest time – but it wasn't easy giving up ten years' worth of misplaced anger at someone. _Should she ask him?_

Before she could say anything he'd let her go, jumping up and grabbing his wand from the car. He looked fine she realised – not a falter in his movements at all. What he said filtered through her mind – did she heal him – or did he use her and heal? She knew which it was and felt anger at his mockery. _He could have just said_. Now she felt twice the fool. Sighing in exasperation, Hermione sat up and heard the faint sirens of the Ministry's security force. Soon Aurors and wizards would be everywhere, at least she knew Fabian's tracking bracelet worked. Within seconds of her thoughts, Louis popped into existence next to his car. Hermione started in shock and looked up at him. He was furious.

"My car – what in blazes…" He seemed to lose his trail of thought as he looked at the situation. He glanced at the paddock – the other upturned car about twenty metres away and Draco and Fabian who had dragged Keith and the unconscious driver into the car's headlights and were currently securing them. He finally looked down at Hermione sitting in the dirt and raised an eyebrow angrily.

"Sir?" Hermione questioned – knowing Louis wasn't someone you could just blabber information out to. She stood up and straightened herself out like an Auror cadet and waited. He was muttering more to himself than to her.

"I should have bloody known…I was told of the security situation when Fabian set his tracking device off and went to get my car – it was gone…Granger!" He yelled the last part. "What the hell happened?"

Hermione spent the better part of twenty minutes explaining everything – but even then Louis still looked furious about his car being commandeered. The only time his mouth could have _almost_ twitched was when Hermione told him it was quite obviously the fastest, best car for the job which is why she chose it. She didn't add that it was the only car she knew where the spare key was hidden. She was also miffed Draco hadn't come over to help her placate their furious boss. Hermione's arse was getting grilled and she didn't like it.

It took almost another two hours by the time the clean up crew came out and they had given all their statements. Keith's bombshell about having the 'blood-cure' turned out to be nothing more than a receipt from E-bay. Keith had brought himself an original movie poster from Alien. Hermione shook her head when she saw it – seems like he was a closet monster lover.

Fabian had once again been taken by the medi-witches to St Mungos for observation overnight – both Draco and she passed their scrutiny. She hugged Fabian tightly before he disappeared and promised to come past in the morning with a properly ground coffee for breakfast. The Doctor really was part of their little gang she realised as she watched Draco shake his hand and slap his back like an old comrade.

Hermione was still ridiculously wired and just wanted to go home and soak in her bath, idle thoughts of leaning up against Draco in the tub getting more starring time than she liked. Then Louis's booming voice broke her fantasy.

"Since you are so enamoured of my car, Granger – you and Malfoy can bloody well drive it back and get it fixed – I want it in pristine condition in front of COT's offices by tomorrow afternoon." With a pop, Louis Apparated, leaving Hermione and Draco alone in a field with a beat up car and sirens fading into the background.

* * *

"Do you have your wand?" Draco finally asked. Hermione shook her head. Draco assumed Fabian must have it still. "Louis took mine, _bastard_ – he knew yours was gone. Why the hell out of all the cars did you take his?"

He saw her stiffen at his tone – he hadn't meant for it to come out so rough but he knew already by the set of her shoulders he was in for a fight. He couldn't wait.

Raising an eyebrow he waited for the onslaught; instead she spun – took one look at his face and stormed over to the car. _What – no fight? _Draco would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed, he found Granger incredibly sexy when furious. Louis's car turned over a few times and finally grumbled into life, Hermione sat there staring straight ahead – waiting. So Draco took his time getting into the car – noticing the scowl which started to take over her face. Good – he was getting somewhere. Why he wanted to annoy her – he honestly didn't know, but he loved it. He loved how fiery she was and how she attacked him and gave as good as she got. Most people let him win arguments – she never did. He felt his chest do strange things when he replayed her small slip of the tongue earlier – _she liked him a lot._ He was completely entranced with this witch, _and_ her many hidden talents. His cock woke up at the thought.

They drove across the paddock in blanket-thick silence, Hermione's angry, his borderline aroused – it was an odd combination. Draco would admit he was almost desperate to have Granger wrapped around his cock again. He just had to make her admit she wanted it out loud, and anger was the only way he knew how. Then he suddenly figured out exactly what to say to make her explode.

"Manfred told me all about your little – problem."

Hermione chanced an angry glance his way. He could see her itching to ignore him, but she was too curious for her own damn good._ Perfect. _"Problem?" she finally asked tightly. "I have no idea what you mean."

Grinning he replied. "You know – your lack of men problems…and the fact he thought I would be perfect for the pouty Miss Granger. I have to say his spell on the mirrors had very intriguing side-effects. Manfred also had some very interesting observations about you…"

He heard her sharp intake of breath and was extremely impressed when she didn't immediately attack him with words – she exhaled and stayed quiet. Her self control was utterly amazing. But he didn't let it go – _oh no_, it wasn't the Malfoy way.

"Hmmm, yes – what did he say – 'Granger is quite the prude, and would do well with a few lessons in love'." Manfred hadn't said anything of the sort, but Hermione wasn't privy to that knowledge. Draco had gone and confronted the owner of Keymosabe earlier in the day - the poor terrified man had told Draco everything.

Hermione slammed on the brakes and Draco flung his hands out before him – hitting the dash hard. "What the fuck are you do…" He didn't finish his sentence.

She spun around eyes slitted and her mouth set in a straight line, her hair had fallen from its up-do and her rumpled dress had stains on it. Hermione looked more gorgeous than he thought humanly possible, and he realised in a moment of clarity he wanted her all to himself – _Mine_, the possessive word flitted through his mind. Stunned at his thoughts he only just caught what Granger said. "For your information, Draco Malfoy – I am not a prude, what we did in our dreams is only a _taste_ of what I can do."

Draco suddenly found his mouth dry. "Prove it." Did he really just utter that?

With determination riding the air she watched him for a moment, like she was making a decision. He didn't dare breath. Her eyes dragged along his body taking him all in, he felt his prick once again take notice in his pants – _damn, what this witch was capable of with only a look._

Then with a sly cat-like smile she licked her lips and he felt his cock twitch. _Merlin._ "The thing is, Malfoy – it will take a lot longer than you think to prove my _every _skill."

"I'm counting on it taking quite some time…" He rasped; letting the implication hang in the air – short of saying he wanted her every night in his bed for the foreseeable future, he didn't know what else to say. Draco had never told a woman before that he wanted to have a relationship of sorts – he didn't know what to say or do. He felt at a loss, and wasn't sure what to do if Granger said no. It was a novel experience and he found he liked putting himself on a proverbial limb where she was concerned – he just hoped she felt an inkling of what he did. It wasn't anything all-consuming yet – but he knew it _could_ be, the possibilities with this witch were boundless. It surprisingly excited him to no end. He shook his head, if somebody told him at Hogwarts he would end up lusting after the bushy haired scholar – he'd have beaten them senseless. He was suddenly annoyed at his younger self for his stupidity.

Hermione placed the car in park and hung her head over her hands which gripped the steering wheel – he just watched, breath still lodged in his throat – what was she thinking? Did she want him? Had he done enough to prove he wanted her? Merlin – should he profess his undying lust?

Draco heard her take a deep breath in as she whispered, 'I'm so going to regret this…' then she straightened up and swung her body towards him, knees tucked up underneath her. The front seat was a bench so no gear shaft stuck up from the middle and she slid her entire body across until her knees hit his thigh. He still hadn't said a word; Draco wanted no part to breaking the spell Granger was suddenly creating around him.

Her eyes held his and he wondered at the depths and thoughts she had hidden behind the chocolate brown irises. For the first time in his life he actually wanted to know what another person was thinking, yep his 'I'm turning into a girl' theory had now officially been declared fact. Draco Malfoy had feelings and he was actually a little concerned, what did this mean for his reputation?

Then Hermione was right there, leaning in – of her own accord. Draco met her halfway and cupped the back of her head softly, enjoying the anticipation of the moment. Her soft lips nipped the corner of his mouth…and he lost control. Grabbing her waist he flung her onto his lap while devouring her lips – what was it about her? She made him lose his head. As her tongue pushed into his mouth he felt a predatory growl rip itself from his throat, _fuck this_ – he wanted her naked and wanted it now, and what Draco Malfoy wanted – he got.

* * *

Hermione's head was whirling – Draco was pulling the zip down on the back of her dress in the front seat of their boss' car. She grinned wickedly as excitement curled around every single nerve ending in her body. As his hands deftly unsheathed the top of her dress so it pooled around her waist she'd been unbuttoning his shirt. Hermione pushed it off his shoulders and leant back breathing heavily from their frantic kisses. She noticed only a soft spray of pink dots on his flesh – the only thing to indicate a bullet wound had been there. Then she got distracted by his _actual_ chest.

Of course she had seen him in only his Calvin's when they were in the forest – but she was not allowed to touch him then, now she had free reign. Leaning down she caught a pink nipple in her teeth and tugged, making a rough sound escape his throat. Draco was very vocal with his deep voice and groans – it made Hermione wetter than she thought possible. She ran her hands along his pecks and then lower, tracing the bumps of his abdominals, she felt like swooning and she was no shy virgin maiden. Draco was all hers for the taking, Hermione felt like the luckiest witch on the planet in that moment.

While she was admiring his chest, Draco was doing the same to her. The soft grey strapless bra hugged her breasts making them pop out the top slightly. He pushed her hands back away from him and leant forward letting his tongue trail from the hollow of her neck down to the crevice between her breasts. Grasping one in his hand he kneaded lightly making Hermione quake with want, then he quickly snapped the bra open so it fell away from her body. He didn't waste any time before capturing a hard nipple in his warm mouth. Hermione sighed and arched into him, needing some friction. She was still sitting on his lap and she could feel his hardness under her arse – she wanted it closer.

As she went to move Draco held her firm instead and began assaulting her neck with wet kisses, making her knees weak. Then a hand slid up the inside of her dress until it came in contact with the small wispy piece of underwear.

"New?" He questioned with a grin in his voice. Hermione could only nod as his fingers quested underneath into her waiting wetness, making her shudder. His finger slid through her wetness finding Hermione's clit where he rubbed and teased until she was a moaning writhing mass of nerves. He knew exactly how to touch her and when to let up so she wouldn't come – she was a lust-driven mess.

Gasping in a quick breath she grabbed his head and shoved her tongue down his throat as he flicked her clit with his calloused thumb. It was heaven – the build up was so intense, as if she had been waiting for his hands for eternity. As it became almost too much, Draco slid two fingers straight up into her and she screamed out at the change of pace. His thumb still stroked her clit as he pumped slowly, letting a third finger slide in, she let her knees fall to the side. Hermione felt like a wanton slut on Draco's lap and she didn't care.

Draco pulled his mouth away from hers and pushed her back so her breast was within reach and he bit into it softly – it was enough. Hermione was suddenly on the top of a wave and came crashing down in a blinding light of nerve endings as she clenched around his fingers in an intense orgasm. As she caught her breath she couldn't fathom how he could do this with only his fingers. Shit – imagine having free reign in a bed with every part of him exposed. It did strange things to her insides.

Draco chuckled sexily as she curled herself around him kissing his neck softly and moaning contently.

"Do you know that's all I've wanted to do to you since this whole dream fiasco started?"

Draco's words stopped her small exploration of his throat. "Do what?" She questioned.

"Make you lose control, make you see I wasn't the most horrible wizard on the planet."

Hermione smiled. "I never thought you were horrible, just an obnoxious little brat with too much money and an ego the size of…"

"I get the picture," he laughed. "I'm curious though, what changed your mind about me?"

She heard the sincerity in his voice and knew now was the defining moment, she could either be aloof and walk away with her heart and pride intact – or she could be reckless – the one thing she promised herself she would be if she survived Claude's torture.

"Honestly, many things did – but the defining moment was the way you defended Fabian, wanted to save him when I couldn't – you're a brilliant operative, smart sometimes and surprisingly funny too." She ignored his small protest of 'surprisingly funny' and continued, "You _are_ a good person, Draco. One I'd like to get to know better – if you'd like…" Hermione tried and failed at keeping the small uncertainty out of her voice – she promised herself she would be strong.

Lips crashed down on hers smothering her in open mouthed kisses designed to take her breath away – it worked. "I can honestly say – I would very much like to get to know you, Granger – just as long as you don't run away at my kinky sexual appetites."

Hermione smiled; sliding off Draco's lap and completely disrobed – leaving her naked in the dash-lights of the car, she saw Draco's eyes drinking in every inch of her exposed body – it made her feel beyond gorgeous.

"As long as you can keep up with my appetites, then we will be fine. Now - take your pants off…" She whispered huskily. He complied almost comically fast. Leaning back his trousers came off in one movement, his cock springing to life - hard, mouth-watering and all for Hermione. As she leant over and completely engulfed his prick in her mouth, she let her hand trail down the side of the seat. She felt the lever a moment later as she popped Draco's cock out of her mouth, swirling her tongue along the head.

Grasping the bit of metal she yanked on it, the front seat fell backwards so Draco was lying down. He yelped in surprise but Hermione had cupped his balls and started to fist his cock. He leant back, a hand covering his face as he swore sweet nothings about her hot mouth. She smirked each time he twitched and tried to control it. As her rhythm increased she felt his hand grasping the back of her head, and gently he tugged her back.

"As much as I want to come down your gorgeous throat I want to be inside of you more, Granger."

She gulped at his words. He pulled her so she was laying straight on-top of him, his hardness pressed against her soft belly. Draco grasped her head in both hands and stared deep into her eyes.

"I am going to fuck you so hard, Granger - I'm the only man you'll ever think about again." With those words resounding in her brain he flipped her so she was underneath him lying down on the leather seat.

Nudging her knees open with his, Hermione opened herself to him, body and mind. She was a damn fool, but happy to take the chance. Draco looked down at her, his usually smirking face strangely tender in the car consoles dim lighting. Her heart pulsed, whether in anticipation or something else she couldn't figure out.

Then he was there, sliding himself gloriously into her. She arched her back as Draco leant down and kissed her, his entire length encased deep inside. She wriggled slightly adjusting to him, and sighed at the all encompassing feeling of being full. He lightly licked her lips and she giggled without meaning too, he smiled in response.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I'm about to get screwed on Louis' front seat – in a car he restored by hand, with a wizard I could hardly stand a week ago."

Draco chuckled, the feeling going right through to his cock lodged inside of her, it was the strangest sensation and she squirmed. "So you can stand me now?" He asked and pulsed his dick again making her squeal.

"Barely…" She smirked; just as he pulled out quickly and thrust hard back into her making Hermione lose any thoughts about teasing him further.

His pace was incessant. Draco pulled out agonisingly slow, then thrust harder each time. Hermione threw her head back and moaned each time he slid deeply. She didn't think he could fuck her any more forcibly; she felt like the seat was groaning underneath her and would just fall through the floor of the car. Her mind was turning into mush; nothing existed except the next thrust, the next groan – the next wet messy kiss. It was perfect and Hermione knew she wouldn't regret any decisions she made about this wizard. What was life if you didn't take a chance? Draco growled as his pace increased and suddenly Hermione was being slammed. She lost coherent thought as heat encased her body again, she couldn't believe she was about to orgasm for the second time in such a short space of time – it was a luscious feeling.

She yelled out her release as Draco bellowed in her ear twitching deep inside of her. He slumped slightly to the side so as not to crush her with his dead weight and after a few moments of panting – he nuzzled her throat, kissing her softly before finding her lips again. Hermione was a goner.

"Well, that was…"

"Unexpected." Hermione finished and grinned. Draco looked around the car for a moment before a smile took over his face – it was amazing to be on the receiving end of it.

"I really hope Louis has excellent insurance – sex stains would have to be covered somewhere. I know they are on mine."

Hermione smacked him with a laugh then frowned, "you arrogant son of a bi…"

Draco cut off her retort with another knee-weakening kiss and suddenly she forgot what she was annoyed at.

* * *

**Three Months Later:**

Draco sat back and looked at his handy-work. It looked secure enough but he wasn't sure, and in this instance he needed to be certain it would hold. He tugged once more and felt satisfaction along with a huge dose of arousal.

"Have you finished?" Hermione's rather breathless voice floated up from below him.

"Patience is a virtue, Granger." He smirked back in reply enjoying the positively gorgeous view he now had.

He couldn't believe he had Hermione Granger tied up to his bed-head, spread out, eager and naked - and she was now officially all his. Pride, wonder and something else swelled when he thought about the last three months. They had fought like cat and dog, still did if he was honest, but he'd never felt so alive and content as he did when they had finally calmed down enough to shag like maniacs. What he would never admit aloud was he loved waking up in the morning with Hermione splayed across him like she was his personal blanket. _No_, he would never admit it – but he smiled at the thought.

"A girl's patience can only last so long." Hermione deadpanned. He smirked again; glad he'd placed a velvet tie to cover her eyes. He knew she liked not knowing what to expect.

Suddenly he licked the instep of her left foot, she jumped and giggled all at once, making him trail another soft caress against it. Leaning above her, he spent his time trailing kisses and nips all along her shins and thighs. He could tell by her small moans she wanted more – but he liked making her wait. It seemed it was the only power he had over her – if she asked him for anything he was worried he wouldn't be able to say no.

Their relationship hadn't raised as many eyebrows as he'd thought. Even Blaise had told him 'it was about time he found a witch who could put him in his place'. He begrudgingly admitted Potter wasn't a complete dunce, but he needed more time to adjust to having him in his life. Hermione on the other hand had been nothing but sincere and open with him – it was refreshing and he found himself respecting her more each day. If he was honest he couldn't imagine his life without her in it now. Before his mind turned to crazy thoughts about love he bit her hip lightly – eliciting a gasp.

"Draco." She moaned huskily and his already hard cock took notice. "Please…" _Yep_, it was more than taking notice.

He roughly spread her legs apart and lowered his lips so he was almost touching the most intimate part of her body. When she had stopped squirming in anticipation – he blew lightly on her. She moaned and he couldn't resist her, licking her in one long stroke from bottom to top ending with her clit. Her legs wrapped around his back and he grinned, he should tell her off for moving but he wouldn't. Instead he continued to lick and suck until he could tell her nerve endings were all but shorting out, her soft moans and his name on her lips the only thing he needed to hear.

As she stiffened up he placed his mouth completely over her clit and sucked hard – she screamed and tried jumping up, the restraints held her as she whimpered and cried out her release. Smirking as only Draco could, he slowly crawled his way up her body and undid the velvet so she could see.

Her brown eyes were blown, she was basking in euphoria, his smirk widened and she scowled with a smile of her own. "Don't get too cocky – we still have _your_ fantasy."

Draco smiled broadly and nodded. "Do you think we should tell Manfred to take the spell off the mirrors?"

Hermione frowned in thought then a sexy little smile graced her face, it took his breath away. "Not yet."

"No…not yet," he agreed. "Although I'm going to wake up now, Granger so I can do this in real life."

Hermione gulped and he could tell she was ready for anything - as was he.

* * *

Manfred eyed the two small packages in front of him warily, they looked quite innocent enough, but he'd been in the antique game too long to not be cautious with small wrapped boxes. He prodded them both with a long stick; then used a spell to see if anything would happen when he opened them. Nothing seemed amiss so he slowly grabbed the first one, wrapped in white, green and black.

Inside he found a brand new Muggle phone, state of the art and personalised with his name engraved on the back. A card fell from inside,

'_As unorthodox as the situation was – I thank you for you're well-meaning love spell, without it I would not have found the happiness I have today. Please take this token as a thank you, Draco Malfoy.'_

Manfred almost preened under Mr Malfoy's kind words. He hadn't intended for his small spell to actually work – but he saw something between the two of them in the store that day and couldn't resist meddling in affairs he should have probably left alone. The spell itself was not strong – it wasn't actually a love spell at all. It was a simple piece of magic which merely helped a deep desire to manifest into a dream. Obviously Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger had harboured unknown feelings for each other for a long time. It was pure luck they felt the same way about each other else the spell would never have worked.

Smiling widely he grabbed the other red, white and black package without thought, inside was a rather sharp looking throwing knife – for some reason he blanched, then he spied the card just underneath it.

'_Manfred, if you ever do anything like this again – I will report you to the Ministry. It was a gross lack of judgement and a professional as yourself should know better - '_

He gulped, knowing a threat when he received it, he read on feeling a little feint of heart.

'_This unfortunate misjudgement aside, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Hope your family is well - Hermione Granger.'_

Exhaling softly, Manfred took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, relief flowing over him. He should stop this madness, this interfering he was renowned for. Yes, that was it – he was done meddling in affairs which he had no right to be messing with. As he got up to clean away the front counter he heard the bell tingle above the door.

Smiling broadly at his new visitor he made his was over rubbing his hands together. "Miss Padma Patil, how are you today – more importantly how is your love life going – still single?"

END

* * *

**A/N: Whoa - I can't believe it's done! I sincerely hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of my little brain-wave. The entire story actually was based around the scene of Hermione and Draco in the forest in their underwear - trying not to ogle the other and having no idea what the hell they were doing there - then I worked on the other eight chapters just so I could incorporate that scene! So in walks Manfred with his well-meaning mirror trick, then Fabian wanted to join the gang and a story was born!  
**

**Anyway - I thank you all profusely for sticking with me and letting me know your thoughts along the way - the most enjoyable part of writing on this site is the amazing readers - you guys! Without you all, I wouldn't be writing these crazy occasionally leg humping plot-bunnies!**

**Now comes the thanks - to every single person who read, alerted, favourited (the story and more humbly - me!) and of course reviewed! Its been a pleasure! I absolutely adore hearing from you all :D  
**

**Until next time - said plot bunny is looking at me with doe eyes pleading to start the first chapter on my new idea...maybe I'll give Draco glasses in this one... :D  
**


End file.
